The Archway of Destiny
by REVOLUTION 25
Summary: This story that brings the worlds of Inuyasha and Halo together. The sacred Jewel is mentioned in many ancient texts of the Covenant. The UNSC must find it to save two universes from destruction. Online and rolling.
1. Chapter 1, Revised

The Gates

8The Archway of Destiny

By: REVOLUTION 25

Hello, and welcome to the story of The Archway of Destiny.

This is and Inu/Halo Fan-fiction. I'm very interested in both so decided to create a story that puts them together. The story starts off a little slow I think for Inuyasha fans. But don't worry, he's coming really soon. And don't worry; one of the biggest Inuyasha fans ever is supervising the writing of the story. "So that this Jarhead won't mess anything up." Here we go!

Prolog

After the war against the Covenant came to a close, decades of non-stop fighting followed, the human race suddenly found themselves allied with several of the beings whom they had been fighting against for so long. It is the Year 2606, and after a long bloody war, the new allies find themselves once again fighting for their very existence. But with new weapons and technology, the tide of the war is slowly starting to turn.

The Spartan known only to a select few as John, but commonly called 'The Chief', died in combat, after stopping the Flood from regaining control in the Galaxy. But his legacy lives on in the hearts of civilians and soldiers alike, and is a legend among the new breed of Spartans know as SPARTAN IV's. As for the Arbiter not much is known about whether he is alive or dead.

In the newly discovered star system known as "The Forerunner System" a space ship named The 'New World', is about to discover something that will change the way Inuyasha and company look at the Universe forever.

* * *

Inuyasha lay on the grass next to Kagome, on top of the small hill they had decided to camp on top of for the night. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo where all sleeping. Kagome had convinced Inuyasha to stay up with her for a while, due to the fact that she couldn't sleep.

They lay there, gazing up at the stars that occupied every inch of the night sky, and shown with remarkable clarity. Having no light pollution like there was in her time, Kagome was able to see the distant planets, the Star's and even the Milky Way.

"Hey Inuyasha?" asked Kagome, breaking the silence between them. "Yeah?" asked Inuyasha, who was slowly drifting off to sleep next to her. "You ever wonder what's up there?" asked Kagome. Inuyasha understood that she meant out in the farthest reaches of the sky, but didn't quite understand what she was getting at.

"Like what?" he asked, glancing over at her lying only inches away from him. "Well…" she said "Maybe somebody up there is wondering what its like down here." Inuyasha was at a loss for words. 'Somebody up there? Like who?' He didn't really know how to respond to it, so he said the first thing that came to his mind.

"Feh… I guess." He said, and after a moment said, "Do you think we'll ever meet them?" He couldn't help but chance another glance at her, watching her chest slowly rise and fall as she breathed. "I hope so." She said, and turning to face him, added, "Don't you?"

In an alternate Universe, somewhat similar to Inuyasha's…

"Analyzing" said the A.I. (Artificial Intelligence), Ike. "The structure appears to be made out of the same material as the ring worlds known as Halo. I'm detecting high emmitions of radiation coming from this section of the gate." Ike highlighted a section of the Arch shaped object and put it on the captains view screen.

Captain Alex Sonntag studied the holographic model hovering near his captain's chair. The arch was massive, easily over 3 miles long. It had a Gray silver tinge outlining it. From the centure of the Arch however, there emitted a blinding white light.

Captain Sonntag had already sent a probe to investigate the behind the giant arch, and had confirmed that the back was solid metal. "What about the light coming from the middle of the archway? What is that"? Caption Sonntag asked the Smart A.I. known as Ike, or Eisenhower.

Ike flashed into life next to the captain, replacing the holographic arch which he had been studying. Long equations flowed along the entire length of his shimmering blue body.

"It appears to have the same qualities as a black hole." said Ike. "But it is unknown to me why a black hole would actually emit light instead of swallowing it up, like black holes are supposed to."

"Could it be something like a black hole generator"? Asked The Captain "Not likely" Answered the A.I., with a far off look in his pale eyes. "Right." said Captain Alex "Tony! Get me ONI on SATCOM on the double. They'll want to see this for themselves."

"Yes Sir!" Tony, the bridge communications officer typed a series of commands into his computer, his hands a blur as he worked. A screen appeared to the left of the captain's chair. "What is it Captain Sonntag?" Asked General Joshua Deandy, head of ONI.

"Sir". Said Captain Sonntag, saluting the General. "We've discovered a strange object in the Forerunner system. It appears to be an Arch of some sort. I'm uploading a live feed to you now". The General paused as he studied the strange arch. He could see his eyebrows arch in surprise.

"That's really something you've got there." said General Deandy. "What section of the galaxy did you find this"? "The Arris system sir". Answered Captain Alex. "Okay Captain, hold tight, I'm sending a prowler and an Elite ship to rendezvous with you at your position". Said the General.

"Yes sir. Captain Sonntag out". "Orders sir"? Asked the ships Navigator, Leutenit Brandon. "Continue to hold position around the Arch". Ordered Captain Sontag. "I'll be in my quarters, notify me at once when the ships arrive in-system." "Yes Sir"! Said Brandon.

"Sir"? Asked Brandon, as a Com. Channel snapped on next to the Captains bed. "Both the Prowler and the Elite ship have arrived in the system". Alex sat up and shook his head to wake himself up.

He checked the clock next to his bed, which glowed ghostly green in the dark. '8:20….I slept for 6 hours…" Alex mumbled to himself. "Thank you lieutenant. I'll be on the bridge shortly, keep me posted".

"Yes Sir, bridge out". Said the tired looking lieutenant. Alex got up and asked Ike to turn the lights on. He stretched and accidentally hit his head on the ceiling covering the bed, which he did every morning. "God damnit," he said, rubbing the spot where he had hit his head. He walked over to the dresser and put his uniform on, and headed towards the Bridge.

As he walked onto the Bridge the Crew saluted him and he, in turn, returned the salutes. The bridge crew then went about their business, communicating with engineering about the status of the engine, examining technical readouts of the Arch, and relaying technical problems reported by the crew to the maintenance staff.

"Incoming transmission on SATCOM from the prowler". Said Lieutenant Brandon who straightened in his chair. Alex Sat down I the captions chair.

"On screen Lieutenant". He said to the lieutenant. A familiar face flashed on the screen near the captain's chair.

"Well, well. If it isn't Captain Alex Sonntag" said the balding man with glasses on screen. Unable to contain himself the man on screen burst out laughing. "How have you been Alex? I haven't seen you scence we re-took the Reach system!"

"I'm good. And what about you Cody? Who in there right minds would make you captain of the prowler ship that transports the Spartans?" All the crew on the bridge froze at these words. They all new of course of the legendary Spartan 117, Captain Keys, and Sergeant AJ. Johnson.

Ever sense the UNSC had released the classified information about the Spartan IV's they had been the talk of the military. But none of them knew anyone that had ever even seen a Spartan. "Hah, well the brass heard about that crazy stunt we pulled in the retaking of Reach and decided that I was better qualified than you." said Cody with a grin.

"Anyways down to business. The spooks at ONI agreed with your analyses of the 'arch'. So they decided to send a probe in to…" "We sent one in a few hours after we first found it." said Alex. "The readings and video data that came back was very strange. I'm forwarding it to you now."

Captain Alex sent the data and continued. "The readings show that inside, what appears to be a black hole of some sort, there is actually breathable air. To put it simply the environment inside the black hole is the same as any Earth like environment. The video data we received back showed what looks like a grassy field, complete with tree's"

"Hmmm… interesting." said Cody rubbing his beard. "What we need to do is send a team down to investigate. We'll be able to get better and more solid readings then."

"Are you thinking what im thinking"? Asked Alex with a smile. Cody thought for a second than smiled and said. "The Epsilon Endures move?" asked Cody. "Exactly." answered Alex . "I'll send in one of the Spartans." said Cody. "I'll send in a squad of ODST's to assist." said Alex.

"You read my mind". Said Cody with a smile. "Alright. Well send them in at 1200." "And what about the Elites"? Asked Alex. "Oh. They said that they would prefer to observe." answered Cody. "Leaving us to do the manual labor as always." said Alex shaking his head and smiling.

* * *

Well that's it so far. I appreciate any and all reviews, comments, suggestions etc.

More coming really soon. Be patient Inuyasha fans he's coming soon.

Semper-Fi, carry on!


	2. Chapter 2, Revised

slams head into desk repeatedly

Okay… it has come to my attention that somehow this story has been completely missing this part. I don't know how… I thought I had put it in… But anyways! Here's what Chapter 2 was supposed to be.

* * *

Aboard the Prowler named, The Hand of God. A Spartan clad in Mjorlinr Mark XII Armor, sat deep in thought. This Spartans name was James, but most knew him by his rank and serial number, Chief Petty Officer Spartan 323. The armor that he wore was charcoal gray with a greenish tinge to it, and an odd shimmer to it.

This was the legdendary Mjorlinr armor. The most powerful armor system ever constructed by man. It increased the wearer's reaction time and speed by almost a 100 times. The armor is only worn by Spartans because only they are able to handle the physical stress the armor puts on the body of the wearer.

Spartans where trained sense the age of 6 to fight for humanity. At the age of 14 they where genetically altered. They could think faster, had increased muscle strength, can literally see in the dark, and their bones are unbreakable. To mention just a few of the modification that where made to them.

These modifications are what enable them to wear the Mjorlinr armor. The armor literally reads the wearers thoughts and puts them into motion. Which means that the wearer only needs to think about what they want to do and the armor will do it. But when put on a regular human, it has… deadly results. The Spartans are the finest soldiers in the UNSC (United Nations Space Command). And quite possibly in the galaxy.

As James sat in thought about his upcoming mission, another Spartan sat down next to him. This Spartan went by the name of Lisa; her official designation though was Spartan 348. Lisa took her helmet off and lay her head down on James shoulder.

This was not uncommon for her to do; she always did this when she was worried. And although Spartans where trained not to show emotion, they where known the let them out when amongst each other.

She had short red hair and green eyes that seemed to stare into your soul. "Hey James". She said with her eyes closed. "What you thinking about"? "Bout the next mission". Answered James. He turned and looked at her. "What do you think will happen when we entire the gate"? She raised an eyebrow at him. "You're not scared are you"? She said with a grin spreading across her face.

"You know im not. I'm just wondering if I'll be able to make it back to you and the other Spartans." Answered James. At that moment the ships captains' voice crackled over a nearby speaker. "James? Are you there"? Asked the voice of the ships captain, Cody. "Yes Sir." Answered James. "Get to Hells waiting room B on the double. It's time we found out what's in that Gate." Said Cody. "Yes sir, im on my way sir." Replied James.

Lisa took her head off his shoulder, as he stood up and grabbed his helmet, his BXR rifle and a few grenades. "See you when I get back". Said James. Lisa didn't reply, just stood there, as though contemplating something. As James Turned to leave, he felt someone grab him from behind, if he hadn't known it was Lisa, this persons hand would already be broken in 3 places.

She turned him around and gave him a hug, something all the Spartans thought peculiar of her, because she hugged everybody. But know one ever made the mistake of underestimating her. Not scence she had taken down 10 brutes on her own, using her bare hands. "You will be fine". She said to James. He smiled as she let go, and walked out of the room.

On the way to hells waiting room 2, James stopped by his room. The room was lined with steel, had a bed in the right corner complete with a communications screen. He walked over to the very back of the room where a safe stood, molded into the wall.

He punched in the 6 digit code, and the safe opened automatically. In side he shifted through his many medals that he acquired over the years and that had been carelessly tossed inside, until he finally found what he was looking for. The hilt of a plasma sword.

Each Spartan had been given a sword by the Elite high council, in an attempt to repay there debt to humanity. James picked it up and turned it on, careful not to damage his room. The blade was both light and heavy at the same time.

It emitted a greenish blue glow, instead of the purple and blue ones traditionally wielded by high ranking elites. He turned it off and put it into a slot in his armor. He walked out of the room and headed straight for hell's waiting room.

* * *

So! Hope you all enjoyed the official chapter 2. I feel like an idiot.

Anyways as always I appreciate any and all comments/reviews/suggestions.

Semper-Fi! Carry on!!


	3. Chapter 3,Revised

I hope everybody enjoyed the first chapter! Things now start to get more exciting as our troopers enter INU's world through the strange arch.

As always I appreciate reviews

* * *

Almost exactly next to The Hand of God, the ODST's (Orbital Drop Shock Troopers) of The New World were doing their time honored ritual. A squad of 8 ODST's stood at attention in front of their Sergeant.

"So...that said. Tell me something boys and girls… how will you leave this ship"!? Asked the sergeant in charge of this particular squad, Sergeant Ryan. The squad answered in union. "WE GO FEET FIRST, SIR!" "Damn right you do. Now you've got 5 minuets to strap in, hook up, and shove a cork in your ass."

The ODST's laughed there ass's off. It was an old joke one of there favorites. Sgt. Ryan watched as his men ran about gathering equipment, locking ammo tightly into their HEV's, or Human Entry Vehicles. Hell's waiting room was cramped, and there was sometimes barley enough space to move around in.

The room consisted of a long narrow compartment that housed twelve rows of oval shaped individual drop pods. Each pod bore the name of an individual trooper. Ryan looked at each man in his squad.

'He knew each and everyone of his men, they where his brothers, he would do anything for them. But this mission wasn't like the others they had been on. They had of course all been on a suicide mission or two. The war against the Brutes was turning nastier by the day, so the regular suicide mission was to be expected.

But on those missions they at least had some idea of what was awaiting them when the doors of their HEV's burst opened, and released them into battle. This though... this was different.

They had no idea of what could possibly be awaiting them on the other side. Being Forerunner built …. What if it contained the flood? Ryan had fought the flood only once before… he still had nightmares…'

"2 minuets to drop" said the voice of the ships A.I. Ike. Shaking Sgt. Ryan out of his deep thought. "You heard the man move it"! Yelled Ryan, regaining his gung-ho character. The ODST's scrambled towards their HEV's, as they prepared to drop feet first into hell.

Aboard The Hand of God James prepared his HEV. "1 minuet to drop." Said the ships A.I. John. James stepped into his own HEV, and closed the door. Once inside he secured his harness, ran the systems check, and removed a series of safeties which armed his ejection tube.

He turned his attention to the countdown timer just above his head. Which read "3 ...2 ...1." The pod dropped and accelerated out of the ejection tube. Seconds after his pod left The Hand of God, The New World launched her HEV's

. The 13 HEV's tore through space towards the Arch. James could see on the computer screen in front of him that they were now only 2 miles from entering the point of no return.

James could only see the blinding white light on the computer screen now. Seconds later the drop pods hit the Archway. As the HEV's entered the Arch, there was a tremendous bang that resounded throughout his head.

His HEV shook like it was possessed. The only thing that kept him from flying all over the HEV was the harness strapped onto him. He slipped into unconsciousness.

The HEV's appeared on the other side of the gate. They plummeted down through the sky. Ozone and atmosphere tore at the skin of each one. The Heat inside of them climbed up to over 120 degrees.

If any living thing was down there, the HEV's now screaming towards them must have looked like fireballs falling towards them. The Ceramic skin coating the HEV's began to tear away. 3 seconds later their air-brakes deployed, jerking the HEV's up with such force that Pvt. Tom, who had not properly put his harness on, smashed his head against the computer screen on the inside of his drop pod.

He probably would have cursed had he been awake, but he like the rest of the ODST's and James had passed out from the force of passing through the gate. The air-brake chutes did not stop the HEV's from falling, but slowed them down to a more manageable speed for the boosters.

At 10,000 ft. the parachutes let go of the HEV's and they once again rocketed towards the ground. 3 seconds of that sickening feeling of freefall, and the boosters kicked in… effectively slowing the HEV's down. About 6 seconds later the HEV's touched down.

One by one they slammed into the ground with a thud that could be heard for ½ a mile. The 10 HEV's stood imbedded in the ground a rectangular shape. While the computers of the smoking HEV's waited for the humans inside them to come back to reality, they scanned the area with special sensors placed out side the HEV's.

According to the data from the sensors, the computers concluded that they had landed in a field, the air was breathable, no hostile activity, and that it was 84 Degrees. Meanwhile, inside the HEV's the soldiers began to stir.

* * *

I'll make a deal with you. You review. And I'll get writing on the next chapter. 


	4. Chapter 4, Revised

Well they've finaly landed in Inuyasha's universe! It's only a matter of time until they encounter something, wouldn't you think? You keep reviewing I keep writeing!

Enjoy!

* * *

James's eyes snapped open. He had a terrible head ache, his limbs felt numb, and he could feel a sharp pain in his left wrist. Good, that meant he was alive. He looked up at the screen in front of him, and read the computers report of the environment outside. No hostile activity… that should give them time to regroup and clear the area for the pelican drop ships that where inbound.

He wondered if the pilots would also pass out from passing through the gate, as he and the Hell Jumpers apparently had. He shook the thought from his mind, even if they did, the drop ships where equipped with an auto pilot computer for just such a case.

He grabbed the Assault rifle lying next to him in the HEV and shouldered it as best he could in the cramped space. He then hit the release for the HEV's door and it burst open, flying 5ft. before crashing into the ground. He swept the area with his rifle, all clear.

He then checked his armors motion detector. It to read all clear. He then turned back to the HEV and began striping it of equipment, all the while keeping one eye on his motion detector. He also checked the Hell Jumpers BIO signs, and apart from the occasional bruising and one concussion they showed all green.

Sgt. Ryan was the first of the Hell Jumpers to wake up. His head felt like someone had taken a metal bat to it. He shook it to get the stars out of his eyes. He then checked the bio signs of the rest of his squad. No problems.

He hit the door release for his HEV and jumped out, sweeping the area with his BXR-4. All clear. He could see a Spartan about 8 yards away from him, already striping his HEV of equipment and supplies.

Ryan had had the honor of fight along side a Spartan once before. That was the only time in his combat career that he had not lost one of his men to the Brutes. The Spartans where methodical, perfect killing machines.

But the great thing about them, to Sgt. Ryan at least, was that they cared about every soldier, and every civilian. So much so that they would die for them. When he thought about it, wasn't that what being a soldier is all about?

Pushing those thoughts form his mind, he to started unloading his HEV of its supplies; 2 weeks worth of food, 1 Submachine gun, a pistol, ammo, field kit, and a med kit. "Where's the kitchen sink?" thought Ryan, a small grin on his face. While he was doing this the rest of his men also began to wake up, and unload their HEV's.

"Sergeant." said a voice from behind Ryan. He turned around and saw that the Spartan he had seen was now making his way over to him. The Spartan was easily over 7ft. tall, and looked like a machine they way it moved toward him.

"SIR!" Sgt. Ryan saluted him. "At ease Sergeant." said the Spartan, "I want you to have a 3 man patrol check out the perimeter of the D.Z. We have to make sure the area is secure for the Pelicans when they arrive. Rules of engagement, do not fire unless fired upon. You get me?" "Yes sir!" said Ryan "Loud and clear sir!" And like a ghost the Spartan vanished before Ryan's eyes, probably to conduct his own patrol. God damn he was fast.

As the patrol of ODST's cleared the heavily wooded perimeter of the D.Z., they quietly talked amongst themselves. "So… what do you think the brass expects us to find here anyways?" asked Pvt. Steve.

"I don't know, maybe forerunner technology or something." Answered Corporal Geno. "I just hope we don't run into any Sentinels." said Pvt. Andrew or 'Drew'. Geno and Steve laughed. "What's the matter Drew?" asked Steve "Nervice in the service?"

"You've heard Sarge talking about them!" said Andrew. "They're really hard to fucking kill. Sarge once told me that his C.O. fired two rockets at one and nothing happened to it. Not even a scratch!" "Yeah, yeah." said Geno. "Shut up!" said Steve, suddenly coming to a halt. He raised his hand, and the three of them dropped into a crouch.

"You hear that?" asked Steve. There was a strange humming sound, coming from the other side of a bush 8ft. from them. It sounded, to Geno, like a little kid humming. Geno made a quick series of hand motions to Steve.

Steve nodded back and slowly started to make his way over to the bush, going around it instead of right through it. When he finally cleared the edge of the bush he saw a strange creature gathering what looked like apples.

It looked like a little kid but at the same time, if he had to guess, he would say it looked like a fox. He could hear it mumbling to itself. "Stupid Inuyasha. Why dose he always have to pick on me? Why can't he go and get his own stupid fruit?" said the tiny fox like creature.

"What the hell…" Muttered Steve under his breath. "Did you find anything Steve?" asked Geno over the team freq. "Uh…yeah. I found…well… something." answered Steve. "You better come take a look at this for yourself Cpl."

5 seconds later, Geno and Andrew were beside him, with Andrew watching the rear. All the while Steve never took his eyes off the strange creature. "What the hell..." said Geno when he saw the creature, mimicking Steve. They sat there and watched the child like creature collect fruit for a full 2 minutes.

"Should we try to talk to it"? Asked Andrew suddenly, not using his external speakers so that the little creature wouldn't hear them. "Uh… yea." said Geno. He nudged Steve. "Go ahead Steve, talk to it". "Me! Why me!?" asked Steve.

"Because Drew's watching the rear and i'm your superior officer." said Geno. "That's a lame excuse…" said Steve. "Just do it!" said Geno, a little impatience in his tone. "Alright, alright." said Steve.

He turned on his external speakers, and cleared his throat to try to get the little fox things attention. It immediately froze, an apple halfway to a little bag it had with it. "Uh…" said Steve "Hi there."

The little fox thing turned around and stared up at Steve, its mouth open in a mix of horror, surprise and shock. It then yelled and ran away. Steve then realized that a 6.2 tall unknown being, dressed in all black armor from head to toe, with a silver-purplish visor, probably didn't look to friendly to such a small creature.

"Wait to go Steve." said Andrew. "You really know how to make a good first impress…" All of a sudden there was an extremely loud roar, coming from the general direction the little fox kid had just run. Seconds later the little creature ran back towards them, its arms flailing.

"Run!" it yelled. And ran away from them again in the opposite direction. "What in the name of…" said Geno. There was an enormous crash behind them. They turned to find out what the cause of the crash was and saw a gigantic red creature staring at them, looking generally furious.

The creature stood at least 14ft tall, had 2 horns on its head, and wore a necklace of bone. Human looking bones some of them. "Holy Sh…" but before Andrew could even get the words out of his mouth, the enormous read creature pulled back its right arm and hit Andrew into a near-by tree.

Andrew tried to get back up but fell down and didn't try again. Geno and Steve opened fire with their rifles, peppering the gigantic creature with lead. But all the bullets seemed to do was annoy the creature. And it swung back its arm again, and sent a blow towards Geno.

Geno rolled to the ground and barley avoided the monsters deadly blow. "Fall back!" yelled Geno. Steve immediately began backpedaling towards the L.Z. All the while firing at the enormous creature now chasing him and Geno. Branches tore at his armor but he ignored them.

The creature then decided to try something new. It jumped into the air with tremendous force, and slammed into the ground 4 Ft. behind them, making them stumble; they recovered, turned, and broke into an all out run.

Steve keyed the Squad Freq. and yelled "Contact! Hostile connect! We have a man down, and are being pursued by a very large hostile contact." Steve the fired his rifle over his shoulder, peppering the monsters stomach with even more bullets. The creature roared at them so loud that he couldn't hear what Sarge was saying over the radio.

They finally exited the woods, and immediately saw that the rest of the ODST's where lined up in a beta formation, with the Spartan in the middle. Geno and Steve both dived to the ground just in time. "Fire!" yelled the Spartan.

The group all fired in union, their rifles sending round after round down range into the hostile. Again and again rounds tore into the enormous red creatures head and torso, sending its blood spattering onto the grass. The creature fell dead to the ground.

Before James even had time to wonder what the enormous creature now lying dead at his feet was, two more roars sounded off to his left. "2 more coming left!" shouted the Hell jumper to his right.

"Shift you fire left!" shouted James. The humongous monsters came charging across the field at them. James and the Hell Jumpers opened fire on them. The one to the right fell under the onslaught of bullets.

But the other just seemed to refuse to go down, and continued to charge at the line of soldiers, ignoring the lead that tore into its body and sent chunks of meat flying out, which mysteriously seemed to heal instantly.

"Another contact! Behind us!" Before James could even bring his gun around to face the new enemy, a red blur flashed across his face plate. This one was fast, really fast, James could barley track its movement. It landed slightly to the left of the Hell Jumpers and James.

James then heard it cry "Wind Scar!" The titanic monster yelled and exploded into a cloud of bones and meat. The new creature turned to face them.

* * *

Bet you cant guess who it is? 0.o

Lol as always I appreciate any and all comments!

SO leave a freaking comment please!

Next one comeing up soon!

Semper FI, Carry on!


	5. Chapter 5, Revised

Well! Here it is! The chapter you've all been waiting for!

I'm not too happy about the dialog between James and everybody. It doesn't feel right. But I'll leave it up to you all to decide whether or not I should change it. Enjoy!

* * *

The new comer had long silver hair, yellow eyes, and what appeared to be dog ears on his head. He was also wearing what looked like a red kimono from ancient Japan. James knew this because he had studied the ancient Samurai, and their techniques while at the academy.

"Orders sir?" asked Sgt. Ryan, as the new creature and the Hell jumpers stared each other down. This creature looked animal, but also had human characteristics about him to. It also had just helped them defeat an enemy that appeared to be impervious to their weapons

. "Hold your fire, stand down." said James. The Hell Jumpers looked at each other, and then lowered their rifles. "Who the hell are you?" Asked the humanoid creature. "And what the hell are you all wearing?" Without hesitation James recited his name rank, and serial number, which he had learned by heart sense he had first entered the Spartan program.

"Chief Petty Officer, Spartan 323, of the United Nations Space Command." The Creature tilted his head to the side in a very dog like way. "What about you? You got a name?" asked James. "What's it to you?" said the creature, sheathing the giant sword he carried into a rather small sheath for such a large sword.

James shrugged, a very difficult thing for a Spartan clad in Mjolinr armor to do. This situation required diplomacy, they where new to this… world, and the first step here would be to make new allies. "You helped us. We might need your help again if more of those things come around." said James.

The creature starred at him, looked him up and down, before saying, "The names…" but before the creature could finish a voice from behind the Hell Jumpers called out. "Inuyasha!"

10 Pairs of BXR's swung in the direction the voice had come from, leveled and ready to fire. James could now see 2 contacts on his motion detector, one small, and the other large.

Through the trees came… a girl on a bike? Not just a girl, but a girl that appeared to be dressed in a 20th century Japanese school uniform. What the hell was going on here? The girl on the bike stopped dead as she saw the 9 Hell Jumpers and the Spartan, her mouth slightly open. The humanoid creature next to him jumped and landed next to her. "Got it." he said, and handed something to the girl.

There was more movement behind the trees, and a woman in armor, what looked to be a monk, and a giant cat like creature stepped from the trees. This day was getting weirder by the second. This group also stopped when they saw the ODST's. "I take it your names Inuyasha then?" asked James, awkwardly attempting to break the silence.

The group in front of him turned to face him. "Yeah, that's right." said the creature called Inuyasha. The girl in the school uniform was about to say something to him, but before she could start, a Marine came up to James. "Sir!" said Geno. "Andrews down in the tree's, he's hurt bad, his BIO signs say the got a concussion, 3 broken ribs, and a partly cracked skull. We need to go get him."

"Alright Corporal" said James "Retrieve Pvt. Andrew treat his wounds as best you can. We'll evacuate him when the pelican arrives. After you've dressed his wounds I want you to patrol the perimeter again, I don't want anymore of those things coming at us while the pelicans here." "Yes Sir! On it Sir!" said Geno. "Rob! You're with me!"

James turned back to the group, who had begun to whisper amongst themselves. "I'm sorry, one of my men is wounded badly, and we need to treat his wounds." said James "You where saying." "Well i'm err Kagome." said the girl next to Inuyasha. "Uh… your soldiers, right?"

"Yes." said James, who, while listening, was using his armors systems to carefully examine each individual. Data scrolled across his HUD, Bio scans, infrared photos, they where all being examined by the computer inside his armor, and giving him a full report on the newcomers. All while not moving an inch, and still able to listen to what the girl was saying.

"So you came through the well… right." She said a little fear in her face. "The well?" asked James, a little confused, and also wondering if she was talking about the Arch they had just come through. "What well?"

The girl breathed a sigh of release. "Oh never mind! So… where are you from then. I can tell you're not from around here?" Should he tell them? It couldn't really hurt, could it? "Well we're from outer space." Answered James, basicly summing up everything into an understandable sentence

. "What!?" asked the girl, shocked. "You mean you're… aliens?" James had to laugh. He couldn't help it; it was something he rarely did when he wasn't around his fellow Spartans. But after the human race had fought so long and hard against the covenant, the possibility of him being an alien was funny as hell.

He heard the Hell Jumpers behind him also laughing. "If by aliens." said James, still grinning inside his helmet. "You mean aliens you mean foreigners." But by the glance Inuyasha and Kagome shared, he could tell they didn't believe him.

Did they think that he was another creature? Like the one lying dead on the ground just 10 meters to his left? After all the creatures seemed to come in all shapes and sizes. "You don't believe me?" he asked them. "Here I'll show you." James reached up and undid the seal to his helmet and removed it.

* * *

There you have it. James is an alien! I knew it all along.

Heh heh I hope you enjoyed reading! As always I appreciate any and all reviews!

Semper-Fi, Carry on!


	6. Chapter 6, Revised

Hey! This chapter contains a lot of information on the War going on in the Halo universe, just so that Inuyasha fans aren't left in the dark about what's going on.

I'm also looking for a volunteer writer to help write a chapter about Inuyasha and the gang! If you're interested send me an E-Mail. I'll send the details later!

But for now, sit back and enjoy Chapter 5 of the Arch of Destiny!

* * *

There was a hiss followed by a snap as the seal came loose and James pulled the helmet off. He tucked the helmet under his right arm and looked up at the group. They stared at him; he knew why though, after spending days and sometimes weeks inside his armor, his skin was white, to white, like something that lived in the dark depths of a cave.

He walked over to them and held out his gauntleted hand. "My name is James, of the UNSC Special weapons unit." He shook each one of their hands. "So." asked the monk, who had introduced himself as Miroku. "This UNSC… what is that?"

"It stands for The United Nations Space Command." answered James. "And you and the others there, are soldiers?" asked the women in armor, who was called Sango. "Yes. We are." answered James. "May I ask you a question?" "Sure!" said Kagome.

"Just now, Inuyasha handed you a jewel that fell from the Demon he killed." Said James. "What was it?" "Allow me to explain" said Miroku. And he told James about the Sacred Jewel of the four souls, explained why they needed to find it, and about their mortal enemy Naraku. He explained their story so far, and about how they had all become friends and traveled as a group.

James remained silent all the while, listening carefully, and recording the whole conversation, via his suits recording systems, his orders where to collect as much Intel as possible after all. "That is a very interesting tale indeed." said James, as Miroku finished. "It sounds like you 5 have your hands full."

"Feh…" said Inuyasha, who wasn't paying any attention, but rather standing, facing the other way. "I can handle Naraku and any demons that he throws at us just fine." The group just seemed to ignore Inuyasha.

"So then why are you here?" asked Kagome "Ah…" said James. "That to, is also a very long story. You may want to sit down for this one."

As they sat down, the rest of the Hell Jumpers either stood around them and listened, or went back to their posts to keep lookout for any other demons. "It all started 96 years ago. During this time, the UNSC was thriving; humanity now had the technology to travel through space, faster, and quicker, that ever before.

We had begun to colonize other planets. One such planet was called Harvest. It was a farming planet, out on the farthest reaches of UNSC territory, which provided food for many of the outer colonies. But on April 20th, 2525, contact with the outer colony Harvest was lost.

After failing to re-establish contact with Harvest, the Colonial Military Administration (CMA) sent a scout ship, the Argo, to investigate. Contact with the Argo was subsequently lost after the ship arrived in the Harvest system.

The CMA dispatched a battle group to Harvest, consisting of three warships. The lead ship in the battle group, the Heracles, returned to Port, badly damaged and with heavy casualties.

The ship's commander reported that an alien warship with powerful weaponry was present, and had decimated Harvest, killing every one of the 3 billion colonists."

Kagome put a hand to her mouth in horror, while Inuyasha and Miroku exchanged a glance.

"But… why? How?" asked Sango, who like Kagome looked horrified. "Before the alien ship attacked the Heracles it said only one thing to us." said James. "What?" Asked Sango. "Your destruction is the will of the Gods, and we are their instrument." said James.

"That marked the beginning of a brutal war, one that pushed the Human race to the very edge of extinction. One by one, other outer colonies where invaded, and subsequently destroyed. Hundreds of billons where dead. We fought back, with everything we had, but it wasn't enough.

The aliens turned out to be a group of alien races, who called themselves the Covenant. They had technology far superior to ours, and no matter how many of them we killed, they never stopped until they had overrun us, and won.

It was at this point that the Military planet called 'Reach' was the last major outpost in the outer colonies, one of the main HQ's for the UNSC, the largest ship building yard in the system… and all that was standing between the Covenant and Earth. The ultimate goal of the covenant at that time was to find the location of our home world, earth, and subsequently wipe humanity off the face of the Universe." James sighed.

"Earth!?" asked Kagome, shocked. "You mean here?!" "That is what you call this world?" asked James, curious. He had thought that they had traveled to another universe so far, and by all the evidence so far he had apparently been right. But if they called their home world earth… then there must be more than one connection between the two.

"Yes!" answered Kagome, still looking shocked. "Then yes, the Covenant where trying to find earth. But not this Earth exactly." answered James. Kagome massaged her head; all this was making her head hurt apparently.

"Reach eventually fell. Just like all the other outer colonies, with billions again, left for dead. But… this is the point, where everything started to change. Of the hundreds of ships that where involved in the Battle for Reach, only one survived, the Pillar of Autumn. It made a blind jump into space, and found something beautiful and terrible at the same time."

"What was it?" asked Miroku, who like the rest of the group was extremely curious at this point. "Halo." said James. James explained about Halo, and its mysterious creators, a race of beings who had existed 100,000 years ago, but had mysteriously vanished, leavening behind many relics such as Halo.

"Unfortunately, only two people of the crew that made it off the Pillar of Autumn survived the battle for the ring, a Master Sergeant and a Spartan. They where able to return to Earth, with a terrible warning. The Covenant had found Earth, and they where coming."

"Spartan?" said Kagome, curious. "You mean like the soldiers from ancient Greece?" "Yes, and no." answered James, turning to her now. If he explained further he would be giving away highly classified information to them, but he guessed he would have to explain everything if he wanted to gain their trust, and have them become the UNSC's allies on this world.

"Spartans are based off of the original Spartans from Sparta, yes. But we are an entirely new breed." said James. "So… you're a Spartan?" asked Kagome, looking perplexed but growing evermore curious.

"Yes. I'm a Spartan IV, there where 3 other Spartan projects before me. The Spartan I am talking about was a Spartan II. An easy way to describe us would be 'Super Soldiers'." "Feh." said Inuyasha, who seemed more interested now. "You guys sure are full of yourselves." James ignored this.

"Spartans are trained from a very young age to be soldiers. For instance, I have been a Spartan sense I was 5 years old. We where trained to be the best, and when we where old enough, we where genetically altered." He stopped at this point, seeing the confused look on the group's faces.

"Think of it like, how the sacred Jewel you mentioned can alter a person to become near invincible, or better, faster, and stronger. Except these effects are permanent." "So how did they alter you? Do they alter you each differently?" asked Sango, who was playing with the giant cat that had, oddly enough, transformed into a tiny little kitten.

"No, we are all the same. Our bones for example are virtually unbreakable, and we can literally see in the dark. To name just 2 of the modifications." said James. "So what happened to Earth?" asked the smallest of the group, a little fox demon who was named Shippo.

"Well, as I said, the covenant had found it, and where on their way. On October 20th the Covenant launched their first attack upon Earth. Earths defenders where able to hold the line during the first battle, due to the small amount of ships in the covenant fleet. Defeated, the covenant leader in charge of the operation fled, and was followed by the UNSC Frigate, in Amber Clad.

"Upon chasing them, In Amber Clad found yet another Halo ring." Finished James. "Another one?" asked Kagome. "I still don't understand." said Miroku, who was sitting on the ground next to Sango, and who James had spotted several times trying to grab Sango's butt. "What is the significance of these Halo rings? Why where they built?"

James sighed. "I'm afraid I haven't really told you the entire story." said James. "On the first Halo, the covenant started digging, looking for artifacts. They worshiped the Forerunners, the creators of the Halo rings, as well as many other ancient artifacts, as God's you see. But… some doors are meant to be closed." "What did they find?" asked Miroku.

"The covenant, found something, something buried that should have stayed buried, the kind of thing that you only see in your very worst, most horrific nightmares. The Flood." said James, finishing dramatically. "Heh, oh please. That's not scary at all. Damned cowards." said Inuyasha, who was now sitting up in a tree listening, to the conversation below.

James Again ignored him, but the Marines behind him where starting to get very irritated, he could hear them mumbling to one and other over there radios, due to his enhanced hearing, and they where getting pissed at Inuyasha's insults to the UNSC.

However, Kagome seemed to have also been annoyed with his constant interruptions and insults. She then did something very strange. Kagome looked up at Inuyasha sitting in the tree, and said, "Inuyasha…" James noticed Inuyasha tense at this point, as though expecting something bad.

"SIT!" said Kagome. Inuyasha came crashing down through the tree branch's and hit the ground with the force of a grenade, leaving a small impact creator roughly the size and shape of his body. The Marines behind James all laughed at this, and James hesitated for a moment. 'What the hell was that?' he thought to himself. 'Things certainly are strange in this world.'

Kagome turned back to James with a very satisfied look on her face, and asked "What's the flood?" Again James hesitated, still confused as to what had just happened, but then pushed those thoughts aside. "The flood is a species of virulent, savage, parasitic organisms that thrive by consuming all sentient life forms of sufficient biomass and cognitive capability." said James.

"Uh… come again?" said Sango, looking very confused, as did the others. "Sir," said Sergeant Ryan, who had been standing a few yards away listening. "With your permission sir. I think I can explain." James had examined the Sergeants combat file, briefly before, and recalled that he had over 4 previous engagements with the flood. More than almost any soldier in the UNSC, because the flood where almost all but extinct at this point.

"Permission granted Sergeant, speak your mind." said James. The Sergeant nodded and stepped forward towards the group. "Imagine for a second that you're on a regular old walk, just like any other one you've taken. You're with your friends, you're happy, and don't have a care in the world."

"Then, everything seems to go dark. You can barley see your friends anymore, because you are separated by a thick layer of fog. Off in the distance you hear a roar, unlike anything you've ever heard before. It sounds like the scream of a 1,000 people being tortured.

"You're panicking; you still can't see many of your friends. You come to a door in front of you, and it bursts open. First you see one tiny balloon shaped creature. Then 10, then 50, 100, 500, 1000. They're all charging at you and your friends, you use you're weapons to try to stop them but for every one you kill it seems like 2 more take its place.

"They swarm over you and your friends. You turn to look and see your friends lying on the ground, you can hear them screaming in horrible agony. Then before you're eyes they are changed into the most terrible, and hideous thing you could possibly imagine. There limbs grow long, way to long for any human beings limbs to be, their faces are contorted, and stretched, still showing their silent screams of horrible pain.

"Then they turn to you, and rush you. Trying their very best to rip you to pieces. You have no choice but to use your weapon to try and kill them. You do, and they fall to the ground, big fist sized chunks missing from them. To your horror however, they get back up, and attack you again. That is what the flood is." said Ryan, to a very stunned and horrified audience.

James turned back to the group before him, all of whom looked horrified at the thought of this new threat. "The Forerunners who built the Halo rings where at war with the flood over 100,000 years ago. Initially it was thought that the Halo rings where built as some sort of weapon that could wipe the flood off the face of the Galaxy." said James, continuing on.

"It was then discovered that the rings don't kill Flood. It kills their food. Humans, covenant, any living creature with the capacity and sufficient biomass to contain the flood. The only way to destroy the flood was to starve them to death. 100,000 years ago, the Forerunners activated the Halo rings, killing themselves, but stopping the flood from taking over the entire galaxy.

"There are a total of seven rings, stationed throughout the galaxy. The Halo system is complex, but the Halo's main weapons can be activated individually from within itself, or all of them simultaneously from a control center known as The Ark.

"Once this happens, the main weapon fires. The Main weapon is then amplified by the Phase Pulse Generators built into the ring, and the weapon expands in a form of a gamma ray burst.

"The activation also triggers the other six installations, and their systematic activations cause a chain reaction which affects the entire galaxy, eradicating all forms of sentient life with enough biomass to sustain the flood, throughout the galaxy."

Again the group sat in shock. "So, the Halo's where built as a weapon, of last resort then. And all the Forerunners died?" asked Miroku. "It would appear so." said James.

James continued on, to explain how after the second Halo ring, Earth was again attacked by the covenant. This time with a Fleet of Hundreds. Earths defenders where not so lucky this time, the Covenant eventually broke through the UNSC's lines, and destroyed the orbital guns that where defending Earth, and smashed what was left of the Home Fleet.

James explained how the Covenant then began digging, instead of glassing the entire planet. The dug deep into Africa, near the city of New Mombassa. They uncovered a Forerunner artifact, that had been buried there sense the forerunners had activated the Rings.

"Do you remember the Spartan I mentioned earlier?" asked James. "The one that survived both battles for the Halo Rings, and the Flood?" asked Kagome. "Yes." said James. "He wasn't just another Spartan. In the end, he saved the entire Human race from extinction, and saved the universe from being completely destroyed by the flood, and stopped the activation of all the Halo rings."

"One man accomplished all that?" asked Miroku, sitting in wonder. "Yes." said James. "Hell, he was the savior of Mankind." said the Sergeant from behind James. "He gave us hope." said an ODST, from behind James. "He made us believe again." said Another ODST, who was standing next to the other ODST.

James nodded. "Master Chief Petty officer, John, Spartan 117." said James. Even Inuyasha, who was still perched up in his tree, had nothing to say to this. "In the end, he sacrificed himself so that we could continue to exist. Some call it an act of God." "It certainly seems that way." said Miroku.

* * *

Well there ya go! Now the Inuyasha fans know at least part of what is going on in the Halo universe, more info next time, and then off into…. Wait im not supposed to tell you that part. So….um... ya…

Semper-Fi, carry on!


	7. Chapter 7, Revised

The Gates

So… school sucks, as usual. The only good part is of course hangin with your friends.

So! Here's a fresh new chapter to brighten your day! Because today, January 22, is supposed to be the saddest day of the year. Don't know why but… what ever.

* * *

They had only been talking for 20 minutes, and James was starting to wonder where the hell the god damned pelicans where. "That's quite a tail." said Miroku. "I still can't believe that the covenant would just kill all those innocent people for no reason at all." said Kagome, who still looked horrified.

"Feh." said Inuyasha standing up and flexing, "I bet they're not that tough." "You be surprised." said James. "Brutes are a match for even a Spartan." "So, you allied your self's with the aliens who have hunted you down across your galaxy?" asked Sango, a look of disbelief in her face.

"Not all of them." Answered James. "There are still many groups of elites, hunters, and grunts, which still believe in the covenant. We rarely deal with them though. They war amongst each other mostly." "That was a very interesting story indeed." said a new voice.

James couldn't locate the person whom had spoke, but thought he had heard it come from Inuyasha. "Myoga?" said Kagome, looking at Inuyasha's shoulder. "When did you get here?" The two ODST's and James exchanged glances with each other. "Oh I've been here the entire time. Listening too every word that this… err… Demon has said." said the voice again, referring to the name covenant soldiers commonly call Spartans.

James could swear it was coming directly from Inuyasha, but he wasn't even moving his mouth, although he did have a very annoyed look on his face. "Uhh…" said James "Who's Myoga?" "Oh!" said Kagome, "Sorry, Myoga's a flea. He's kind of like Inuyasha's servant." "Not a very good one!" said Inuyasha, slapping his nose for some reason.

James increased the magnification on his visor, and saw a tiny flea in Inuyasha's palm, which had just been crushed flat by Inuyasha. But to James's surprise the flea popped back to life and said, "On the contrary! I think I've been a very good servant to you Lord Inuyasha. I have always been there to provide you with information have I not?" "Yeah!" said Inuyasha, "But your always the first one to run at the sign of trouble!"

"I have no idea what your talking about." Said the flea, Myoga. "Why you…" started Inuyasha, but Kagome stopped him with a gentle pat on his shoulder.

"May I inquire as to who are you?" asked Myoga, hopping onto James helmet visor. He seemed to be trying to drink James blood, as all fleas do to most people, but couldn't penitarit James visor. James chuckled, and answered, "Chief Petty Officer, Spartan 323. But I guess you can just call me James."

"Well James you certinaly have very hard skin." said Myoga, "To bad, I was looking forward to trying out some new blood." "That's because…" James undid the seal on his helmet and removed it, "This is just a helmet." Myoga looked back and forth between James pale white face, and the helmet, then hoped on James real face and started to drain the blood in James nose.

Not surprisingly, James didn't feel a thing, because he was a flea, people where not supposed to feel Myogas presence. James didn't mind having his blood drunk by the small flea, mostly because he knew that it was good for him, fleas generally only drain bad blood.

When Myoga had had his fill, he popped of James nose and landed on his gauntleted shoulder. "That was the oddest blood I've ever tasted." "Probably because my blood has been altered, so that open wounds heal up fast." said James. "Ahh…" said the small flea.

"You still haven't explained how you got from your universe to ours." Said Kagome. Who, like the rest of the gang, had been watching the conversation between Myoga and James with interest. "Correct. I guess I should explain." Answered James.

"There is an Archway, which was found by a UNSC space ship that leads to this world." He thought for a second, maybe… it might be easier just to show them. Just as he was contemplating this thought, he heard a roar in the distance. Not the roar of another monster, but the roar of a pelicans jet engines.

He looked up and saw a tiny dot in the sky, the dot rapidly became the size of a dragon fly, and the next thing he knew the pelican drop ship screamed over head, and as it did a voice came from this helmets speakers.

"This is UNSC Pelican Drop ship Alpha-516. Any UNSC forces respond, I repeat, any UNSC forces please respond." said the female pilot of the drop ship. James lifted his helmet back onto his head and once again sealed himself inside the armor. "Roger Alpha-516, this is Spartan 323. We read you loud and clear; we have wounded and need him to be transported back to The New World. Over"

James left his external speakers on so that the strange group in front of him could hear the conversation with the pilot. "Roger Spartan 323, we have your position and are inbound, ETA momentarily." Said the pilot. "James then turned back to the group, I could explain everything to you, but it would be a lot easier to show you."

* * *

There ya go! Hope you enjoyed it! I love doing little cliff hangers. I know you guys must hate it but it, makes you come back for more! : )

My heart goes out to all the soldiers, fighting in Iraq. God be with you ALL.

Semper-Fi, Carry on!


	8. Chapter 8

Hey! This Chapter outlines the main story a little for at least book one. We are back to the regular story almost. This is a violent chapter. But not as violent as those to come ;)

I've decided to try to insert an inu/kag love story in here… somewhere.

But i'm not very good at that… lovey dovey stuff. I can't even watch the note book without stopping to watch Saving Private Ryan. LOL

So I'd appreciate it if I could get a volunteer to write that.

Anyways enough of my rambling! Enjoy!

* * *

100's of 1000's of light years away, on dead planet of Reach, an Epic battle was taking place. Between Cory, Spartan 416, and a Brute, that had been specifically trained to kill him. The planet of Reach used to be a beautiful planet, with lush green forests, beautiful mountain peaks, and water almost crystal clear. It was the pride and joy of the UNSC. Reach was the UNSC's main HQ. Where they could train troops build ships, and design and test weapons. All in the privacy of their own backyard. It had orbital MAC guns that could easily tear a Covenant ship in half, even with its shields up. But that had all changed in 2552, when the covenant broke through the planets defensives, and bombarded the planet from orbit in to ash.

Cory jumped just in time, narrowly missing the brutes plasma cannon shot. His shields where already down to 2 and if he took a hit from a plasma cannon he knew his shield wouldn't hold. As he landed 15 meters away. He opened a tiny slot in his armor on his right calf. Out popped an Energy sword. He released it from the slot and turned it on. There was a shard snap fallowed by a hiss as the blade flashed to life. On his motion detector he saw a red dot moving towards him, fast. He rolled to his right at the last second, and swung the blade out. To his surprise another blade flashed to life to meet his. They collided, and Cory pushed back against the energy blade with all the strength he had. He ducked and the Brutes energy sword swing over him, coming up to meet the brute in the stomach and slice his stomach open. The brute ignored the pain and swung its own energy sword down in an attempt to cut Cory in half. They fought for hours, blade against blade, brute against Human. This was no ordinary brute. This Brute had been trained for 20 years just for this moment. The Brutes had started a program similar to the Spartan program many years ago, but these brutes where trained specifically to kill Spartans. Cory had been assigned to this brute mere month ago and already it had found him. He knew that this was a major danger for the Spartans. Spartans are strong, very strong, but these Brutes are ruthless, and exceptionally strong. God only knows what challenges the Spartans will face, now that these monsters had been unleashed.

Cory rolled onto his back and brought his blade up to meet the brutes. Cory tried to move his other arm up to the energy blades hilt, so as to force the brute back. But before he could the brute stepped on his arm, crushing it and draining the last of his shields. Cory pushed back against the brute with every last drop of strength he had, cursing the brute inside his helmet. The Brute put its other arm on its own sword and forced it down on Cory till it was only a foot from his head. The Brute said some gibberish in his own language that Cory couldn't understand. As his translation software kicked in, a voice in his helmet said "And now Demon. You die, as the rest of you pathetic kind soon will." The Brute pushed even harder against Cory's blade until it was just an inch from his armored face. "Fuck you." said Cory, unafraid "And the horse you rode in on!" The Brute pushed down with all his might, and severed the Spartans head.

* * *

There ya go! Hope you enjoyed it! This was a lot more fun to type than the ones that iv been doing lately. I just knew that most Inuyasha fans don't really play/understand Halo,

So I thought it was necessary to explain. And I hope I did a good job of it!

As always, I appreciate any and all comments/reviews!

Semper-Fi, carry on!


	9. Chapter 9

Hope everybody enjoyed the last chapter! Thanks for ALL of your reviews, I really apriciate them. So! Heres chapter 8! Enjoy!!

* * *

The pilot of Pelican Alpha-516, revved her engines climbed 20 Feet into the air and took off into the distance. James had left the 8 remaining Hell Jumpers behind, with a warthog, and orders to hold the newly established L.Z. Then, in order to make things easier to explain to his new allies Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Shippo, and Miroku, he had told the pilot to bring them back to their universe. Inuyasha stood by the open hatch of the pelican. Sango was staring outside the drop ship with what seemed to be a look of awe at the speed at which they where now traveling. While Kagome held the child like demon, Shippo, while he stared out of the port side viewing hole. The monk however didn't look to well of, in fact Miroku seemed to look air sick. He tapped the Pelicans crew chief on the shoulder, and pointed out Mirokus condition. The crew chief laughed, reached into a pocket and pulled out a little bottle of air sick pills. The crew chief then walked over to Miroku and handed them to him. James clicked on his radio, in order to talk to the pilot. "We dropped out of the arch at these quordinates." Said James, as he sent the quordinates to her view screen. The pilot then checked his quadrants with hers and found that they matched. "Yes sir, we dropped out of that same area to." Answered the pilot. "Then that's where we reenter the Arch." Said James. "Aye, aye Sir!" said the Pilot. "You'll probably want to tell everybody to hold on back there. The ride in was a bumpy one."

James stood up in the back of the pelican. "Inuyasha, you'll want to step back from that door we need to close it or the air inside here will decompress." Said James. Inuyasha stepped back from the doorway, and the crew chief closed the doors. "The ride to our universe is a bumpy one. The pilot recommended that you strap yourselves in." James walked among them showing all, except Kagome, how to put the harness on. James and the Crew chief strapped themselves in near the door, next to Andrew who was still unconscious, and had been strapped to on of the roll out stretchers located underneath the Pelicans seats. "Here we go!" said the pilot over the intercom. The Pelican shuddered as though it had hit a wall, and then began to bounce and roll, making the Harnesses bite into everyone's shoulders. James noticed that during the bones shaking ride back to his universe, Miroku had grabbed Sango's ass. She had consequently slapped him, and James could still see the red imprint of a hand on his cheek 5 minutes later. This was a strange group indeed. Suddenly there was another bang, and again the Drop ship bucked as though it had run into a wall. "Welcome home chief." Said the pilot in his helmeted speakers. Miroku undid his harness and announced that he hated flying.

"This is Drop Ship Alpha-516, requesting permission to land. Over." said the pilot of Pelican Alpha-516, Alicia, to the New World's A.I., Ike. "Roger Alpha-516, we read you loud and clear and are ready for you in Hanger 12. "Over." Answered the A.I. "We also have visitors from the Arch. Inform the captain please." said Alicia, piloting the drop ship around to the starboard side of the enormous ships hull. "Roger, Alpah-516, request confirmed. The Captain will meet you in the Hanger himself. Over and out." said Ike. "You hear all that Chief?" asked Alicia to the Spartan located behind her in the belly of the Pelican. "Loud and Clear." Answered the Spartan.

"Wow!" exclaimed Shippo, looking through the porthole near him and Kagome. "That a ship?" He asked, turning toward James. "Yes. It's called the New World. It's a kilometer long, with a staff of over 1,000. It's one of the largest ships in the fleet."

Kagome and Shippo stared in awe at the enormous ship. They then scooted over so that Miroku and Sango could have a look. "This is no where near big compared to some of the covenant ships, especially the Elite ships." Said James. The two them moved over so that Inuyasha could have a look. He to stared in awe at the gigantic ship. "What was that?" asked Shippo, who was now looking through the porthole on the opposite side of the drop ship. James looked a saw it to, a shadow, black moving against black. It was there only for a moment before it disappeared. A Prowler, the Hand

Of God to be more precise. But James pretended not to have seen anything. Prowlers are always supposed to stay hidden. "The Captain of this ship is going to meet us when we land." James told them, "And i'm sure he would like to meet all of you."

As the Pelican cleared the shield that protected Hanger 12, Captain Alex watched as the Drop Ship turned toward him, and headed towards dock number 7. Alex was surprised that The Hell Jumpers and The Spartan had found life, but even more surprised at the Spartans decision to bring the aboard. There must be something else going on that he isn't yet aware of; he could feel it, but what? The Drop Ship touched down in the dock, and there was a clank as the docking locks grabbed hold of it, and held it firmly in place. The doors opened with a soft hiss, and the ramp leading into the Pelicans interior descended. A detachment of heavily armored Marines stepped forth, and swept the interior of the Drop ship with their rifles. It was standard precidior, just to make sure this wasn't some cleaver brute hoax. "Clear!" yelled the Lieutenant in charge of the Marines, they then stepped back, making room for Alex to step forward. As he did a giant stepped from the belly of the Pelican, the Spartan stood over 7 feet tall, and was clad in the Green metallic armor they where known to wear. The Spartan walked towards him and snapped into a crisp salute.

* * *

There ya go! Hope you enjoyed it!

As always I appreciate any and all reviews!

Semper-Fi, Carry on!


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry it took so long to post his new chapter. I was in a car accident, and had to go to the hospital. Im fine and so is everybody else. It was just to make sure.

On a happier note, this chapter introduces a new point of view. Inuyasha's!

Enjoy!

* * *

As the Pelican cleared the shield that protected Hanger 12, Captain Alex watched as the Drop Ship turned toward him, and headed towards dock number 7. Alex was surprised that The Hell Jumpers and The Spartan had found life, but even more surprised at the Spartans decision to bring the aboard. There must be something else going on that he isn't yet aware of; he could feel it, but what? The Drop Ship touched down in the dock, and there was a clank as the docking locks grabbed hold of it, and held it firmly in place. The doors opened with a soft hiss, and the ramp leading into the Pelicans interior descended. A detachment of heavily armored Marines stepped forth, and swept the interior of the Drop ship with their rifles. It was standard precidior, just to make sure this wasn't some cleaver brute hoax. "Clear!" yelled the Lieutenant in charge of the Marines, they then stepped back, making room for Alex to step forward. As he did a giant stepped from the belly of the Pelican, the Spartan stood over 7 feet tall, and was clad in the Green metallic armor they where known to wear. The Spartan walked towards him and snapped into a crisp salute.

Alex returned the salute. "At ease Spartan. What have you got for us?" asked Alex, trying to catch a glimpse of the inside of the Drop ship with out taking his eyes off the Spartan standing before him. "Sir!" said the Spartan, "We arrived inside the planet at 1500 hours. Upon wakening from a state of unconsciousness, I sent a team of three hell jumpers to clear the perimeter of the D.Z., while I scouted the area. The Hell Jumpers came across another life form sir. When they tried to make contact with it, it got scared and ran away. A larger being then chased the first back towards the D.Z.; it wounded a hell jumper in the process. We then set up a defensive perimeter and killed the gigantic beast before it could do anymore harm. Two more of the same creatures then attacked us from or left flank. We killed the first but we couldn't seem to bring the other one down. That's when they arrived." The Spartan gestured with his hand toward the drop ship. Standing on the loading ramp Alex saw the oddest looking group he had ever seen.

Inuyasha stared around the giant hanger. He had never seen so many strange things in his life. Not even any of the things he had seen in Kagomes world look like these things here; he took a deep breath, or smelled like anything from her world either.

He didn't recognize almost any of the smells, but he could distinctly smell blood. Lots of it. "Welcome aboard." Said the strange man James had been talking to. "I am Captain Alex Sonntag, of the New World." They introduced themselves to this, Captain Alex and he shook their hands. "And the stubborn looking one over there is Inuyasha." Said Kagome. "Feh." Said Inuyasha. "Nice to meet you." Said Alex holding out his hand. Inuyasha just looked away. "Inuyasha don't be rude!" said Kagome. "Please excuse him." Said Miroku. "He always acts like this to strangers." Alex withdrew his hand, and turned to face the rest of them." "So, I hear that you are on some sort of quest?" asked the Captain. They explained to him about the sacred jewel shard and Naraku. "I see, that's quite a situation you have on your hands. Well, the UNSC will help you in anyway we can." "We don't need your help!" said Inuyasha. "If you insist, but we are not one to stand idly by while the innocent die." Said Alex, who hadn't even flinched when Inuyasha had snapped at him. "Please forgive him." Said Miroku, "He's just a very stubborn person." "Your one to talk you filthy lecher!" Snapped Inuyasha.

Alex then reached into his pocket. At first Inuyasha thought he was going to attack him, but he just pulled out a small disc and set it in the palm of his hand. "Yeas Ike, what is it?" To Inuyasha's very great surprise, the disc glowed and then a tiny man appeared out of thin air. It looked almost like a spirit, except it had symbols running up and down the length of its body. "I'm terribly sorry to interrupt you sir, but ONI section 13 is on SATCOM for you. They say its urgent." said the strange little spirit. Alex let out a Sigh. "Alright, tell them I'll be there momentarily." Alex caught Inuyasha, and everybody starring at the strange device. "I'm sorry." He said, "This is Ike, our ships Artificial intelligence or A.I." The A.I. gave a short bow "Nice to meet you." It said. Alex then switched the device off, and put it back in his pocket, and turned back toward James. He whispered something to him, but Inuyasha, with his ultra sensitive ears could hear every word. "The Spooks must be up to their old cloaks and daggers tricks again. I told them what you've found, and that you've brought them aboard. They arnt happy. I'll keep you posted." Said Alex. He then turned and faced the group again, "It was nice meeting all of you. But there is business I must attend to. I'm sure that James wouldn't mind showing you around the ship."

* * *

There ya go! Hope you enjoyed it!

As always I appreciate any and all comments, reviews.

Semper-Fi, carry on!


	11. Chapter 11

Hello! And welcome back! Sorry it took so long to get this new chapter up. (By my standards anyways). I've been busy with homework, and paying the repair and hospital bill's from the car accident. Yay…

Anyways this chapter introduces a new character. Alicia, the Inuyasha fan that edits all my Inuyasha mistakes, and crap she knows you won't like. Fortunately she hasn't corrected to much of it. So you're not missing out.

Enjoy!

* * *

As Captain Alex walked away, the female pilot of drop ship Alpha-516 stepped from the belly of the drop ship, into the hanger. She took off her helmet and shook out her long red hair. James walked up to her, and she saluted. "Thanks for the ride Warrant Officer." She smiled at him, "Anything for a Spartan. How've you been James? Last I saw you; we were dodging seraph fighters in the Savior system." James laughed, the Spartans knew Alicia from way back, and she had once been a drop ship pilot on the Hand of God, but had been transferred because of combat fatigue. If I remember correctly, I was the one who saved your scrawny ass from that pack of brutes when you were shot down." said James. She laughed. "What ever helps you sleep at night, you still owe me for that crazy ass stunt back on the Detroit II space station."

She then looked past James at the people and creatures James seemed to have befriended, who were starring around the Hanger and talking to a technician. What really caught her eye though was the tall one in the Red clothing. She liked the long silver hair and the dog like ears. "Hey Alicia! Get over here and help us with this new Vulcan cannon would ya?" said Fred, the mechanic for her drop ship. "Yeah no problem." She said, sounding distracted. She took one last look back at the guy in the red robe, and ran to help Fred, who was struggling to lift the new machine gun himself.

Kagome starred around the enormous hanger, it was full of sound and activity. People worked on jets, drop ships, and even what looked like a tank, although she couldn't see it clearly because it was across the hanger. Her furry little friend hopped on her shoulder and asked, "Wow! Kagome, do they have anything like this in your world?" asked Shippo also starring around the hanger. "No." she answered, "I've never saw anything like this. I mean I've seen space ships on TV and in the movies, but they were nothing like this." "And this is just one section of the ship." Said James, walking back towards them. "There are 14 hangers like this on the ship." Said James. "Come on, I'll show you around until we have time to speak with the captain again."

The odd group followed James toward a computer consol located at the far side of the hanger. James typed in a series of codes and the door opened. On the other side, robots large and small carried out the duties that had been ordered to them. Marines, pilots, mechanics, and ODST's also walked the corridor they had just entered. The soldiers and pilots saluted James as they walked by. He returned their salutes and started heading towards the reactor. "This place is huge!" exclaimed Shippo, who was now riding on Sango's shoulder. "This is the main deck." Explained James "Most of the barracks for the ships crew, and soldiers are on this deck. I'm going to first take you to the reactor. It's what allows us to travel through space."

James then proceeded to show Kagome and her odd group of friends around the ship. They first went to the reactor, where mechanics ran back and forth, checking the engines Temperature, carrying various cables and wires; they where even lucky enough to see a trio of mechanics enter the ships nuclear reactor, dressed in protective suits. They then went to Hell's waiting room 2, where James showed them how they had entered the arch, via a recording taken by one of the many external cameras of the ship. They toured the briefing room, mess hall, and the gym, where Inuyasha was able to bench 1200 lbs easily. James then took off his armor and was able to bench 1160 lbs. James then put his armor back on and they proceeded back to the briefing room to meet the Captain again.

The briefing room was a circular room; maybe 35 by 35 ft. in the middle sat a holographic tank, a large one that was 6 ft long on each side. It was used to show maps, simulators, intelligence reports, as well as many other things. The room was sound proof so that people passing by outside couldn't here what was being said inside. The group sat around talking to each other, and asking James questions. Inuyasha for example was very curious about the weapons they used along with Sango. Kagome was more interested in space travel and was very eager to see the ships bridge. Miroku, who had been eyeing every women who had passed them by in the halls, wanted to know it there where any female Spartans. And Shippo was curious about all the robots they had seen, many of which where about his size. James answered as best he could, some of the questions they asked had answers that where Top Secret.

The doors to the briefing room slid open and Alex strode inside. ONI was not happy at all that James had brought the creatures he had found inside the Gates back to their side, and brought them on the ship. What's more he had given them a tour of the ship, a serious breech in security. The Spartan that sat right in front of the door snapped to attention and saluted him. "At ease Spartan" said Alex, returning the salute. "ONI has requested to meet with you at 2100 hours. They aren't happy." "I understand sir. But I do have a very good reason for bringing our new allies onboard." said James. "Alright, let me know if the spooks allow me to know." Said Alex. He then turned and looked at the group that was gathered around the briefing room. "I'm sorry I had to cut our last meeting short, but I had other things to take care of." James sighed. "Its not easy being a Captain of a ship." "No problem." said Kagome. "I was just about to explain to show them some images of our other allies, and the Brutes." said James.

* * *

Well, that was an alright chapter I think. Most of you can probably guess what the pilot Alicia is thinking. That's just for the Inuyasha editor. She really wanted a part in the story or else she would sit me into oblivion. Don't ask.

I'm now home sick, so no school for me! And more chapters for you!

Anyways as always I appreciate any and all reviews/comments/Sujestions

More coming soon!

Semper-Fi, Carry on!

P.S. anyone that plays Halo on Xbox live, my account name is REVOLUTION25


	12. Chapter 12

Hey all! Im back and feeling better! Anyways this chapter mrks the beginning of the enf for book 1 of the Archway Of Destiny. The climax is just around the corner. In the next book, the story line will be for focused around Inuyasha and the gang instead of Halo.

…………. And mabey if your good, some inu/kag on the side. .

Well enjoy!

* * *

Gene Mosinee walked through the decks of the Impending Justice, heading towards the Communication room. The humans ONI or Office of National Intelligence had requested to meet with him. Gene was Elite, an Elite counselor to be more specific. He had come with the ship Impending Justice in response to the UNSC finding an archway in the Forerunner galaxy. The humans had already sent in a wave of their 'Hell Jumpers' to investigate the inside of the archway, along with one of their Spartans. Gene had never met a Spartan before, but he was looking forward to meeting one. They where said to be extremely skilled fighters in combat, as well as equally great leaders. Gene had been hearing rumors throughout the ship. Rumors that the sacred jewel lay inside this archway. And that one of the Humans who had been found inside the arch actually had it. Yes, these new allies could help them turn the tide of the war for good if the rumors he had heard where true. If it was true that they new of the Sacred Jewel…. He pushed those thoughts aside. There would be plenty of time for speculation later.

James sat in the briefing room next to Captain Alex, explaining, and showing Inuyasha and the others holographic pictures of the Brutes, Drones, and Jackals. "These creatures," said Alex walking slowly around the room, "Make up what's left of the Covenant." Inuyasha got up to take a closer look at the Brutes. "Ugly looking Son of a bitch isn't he?" said Inuyasha, looking at the Brute. "The Brutes are gray skinned, and covered with brown, fur-like hair. They have very sharp teeth and they are immensely strong and fight hand-to-hand if they ever lose their weapon." Said the A.I. Ike, who had appeared next to Kagome who was sitting in a chair with Shippo in her lap.

Meanwhile though, on the deck of the New World, Ensign Kathleen was bent over her control panel. She had just sent out a probe into slip space (A version of hyperspace) in order to keep watch for any enemy ships that might be lurking around, trying to get a glimpse of the humans where up to. She was now receiving some very disturbing images back from the probe. There was a large object, but she couldn't quite make it out. She sent another probe out and got the same image, only it was close now, to close. She brought up an outline of a Brute warship and compared it with the images from another probe she had just sent out. She could feel the blood drain from her face. The Brutes where here, they had found the arch.

Back in the briefing room, James was explaining to Miroku about the kinds of weapons the UNSC used. All of a sudden there was a loud siren, and Ike's voice came over the speakers. "Man your battle stations, man your battle stations! This is not a drill! I repeat man your battle stations. Pre-pair for ship to ship combat! I repeat, man your battle stations." James could see Inuyasha covering his ears, because of how loud the sirens where. "Shit!" said Alex, who rushed to the computer consol near the door. "Ike what's going on?" demanded Alex, "Sir, 2 Brute warships have arrived in system and are holding position just outside of our kill zone." "God damnit!" yelled Alex, over the insistent wail of the sirens. He turned to face Kagome and Miroku. "I'm afraid it's no longer safe for you here. Go back through the arch and stay there. James will accompany you." He turned to James, "I'll send a platoon of Marines down with you to provide additional support."

James led the group down the hallway, back towards the Hanger. All of a sudden the ship shook. "Wha… what was that." asked Shippo, who was curled in Kagome's arms. "Pulse lasers." answered James, "We've got to get you back through the arch. Come on!" said James breaking into a run again. "I don't understand." Said Sango, "Why is it so important to get back through the arch?" "Because," said James looking over his shoulder to check that the whole group was still following, "One wrong move by Captain Alex, and this entire ship could be gone in an instant." "Ahh…" said Miroku, "that makes sense." And to James surprise the monk actually speed up, almost keeping pace with James. Although James wasn't running full out, this was still an impressive feat for a regular human to achieve.

On the way to the Hanger, James made a very quick stop in a nearby armory. There he picked up, Mines, rockets, a communicator, and newly developed hand held energy shield's. He then passed the one shield to each member of the group. "I'll show you how to work them once we are back in the pelican." The deck of the ship shook again. This time it felt like the ship had just fired a salvo of missiles. "Come on, lets go!" said James, and they ran towards the Hanger.

* * *

There ya go! Hope you all liked it! A lot more action in the next chapter! It's a long one!

As always I appreciate any and all reviews/comments/suggestions.

Semper-Fi, Carry on!


	13. Chapter 13

HOOAH!!!!!! We gots a Snow day today! And to celebrate, I'm going to try to finish two more chapters today! Because its way to damned cold to go outside at all.

Anyways there's tow things I need to tell you about for this chapter. A covenant seraph fighter is a teardrop shaped space fighter. Kind of like an x-wing. And then there's the UNSC version of a space fighter called a Long sword. There's also a short sword. And if I have to explain the difference between the two there's something wrong with you. : )

Anyways thank you to Yideungbyung Kim for the… very interesting comment. He he your going to like this chapter. And the next two also.

Anyways, ENJOY!

* * *

Mashuga watched from the Cruisers Bridge as the other covenant ship fired a lance of plasma at the human vessel. The Spartan he was hunting was on that ship. He knew it. He smiled to himself, or at least the equivalent of a smile, it looked much more like a growl. Mashuga had been hunting the Spartan he had been assigned to for, almost 12 years. He had almost killed him once. In a distant Solar system called the Guardian system. As he thought back to the memory, he thought of how pathetic humans where.

Mashuga had set a trap for the Spartan known as "James" on a planet called Savior. A refugee planet for those whose planets had been destroyed by the covenant. He had forced James to choose to either save the refugees or 3 other whole planets. And from what he had heard sense it had torn the human apart inside. But this time there would be no escape for the reached human. He had made sure of that. And as an added bonus, they had found the long sought after Sacred Jewels location. Today was going to be a glorious day indeed.

Onboard pelican Alpha-516, Warrant officer Alicia fought to maintain control of her ship. She weaved through giant balls of plasma, dodging seraph fighters. As she watch two long sword fighters flew past her window, in hot pursuit by three seraph fighters. There where 2 Pelicans on either side of hers, both carrying half a platoon of Marines, just in case the UNSC ships weren't able to hold the covenant off in space.

James sat in back of the Pelican, he watched as Shippo and Kagome watched the Dogfights and ship to ship combat taking place around them. Suddenly the ship bucked to port, probably to avoid a plasma blast, never the less it had the same result. Kagome went flying straight into Inuyasha, and landed in a heap on his knees. Sango caught Shippo in mid air, and held him. Kagome and Inuyasha stared at each before Inuyasha help Kagome up, and told her she should be more careful. Not in his usual mean, gruff voice, but in a kind caring voice. It almost seemed like… The ship did a barrel roll, and James could hear shrapnel bounce off the hull of the ship. Kagome clung to Inuyasha for support, trying to be thrown about the cabin again.

Back on Inuyasha's world, Sgt. Ryan could hear the sounds of ship to ship combat over his radio. Stuff like "Yeah! He's all over me, I can't shake him!" "5 more at 8'oclock!" "Fire!" "I'm hit!" It was nerve racking just to listen to. His Hell Jumpers were busy pre-pairing defenses in-case the brutes where able to send troop ships in, through the arch. If they did that would be bad. Ryan didn't know if they be able to hold off an entire troop ship.

While Ryan was cleaning his rifle, to make sure it would work perfectly, he heard something in the trees behind him. He un holstered his pistol and pointed it in the direction from which the sound had come. Out of the bush stepped what looked like a man. Except he couldn't be human. For one thing humans don't have tails, and elf like ears. This guy…whoever or whatever he was, was wearing fur, and what looked like armor. He then did the oddest thing, he sniffed the air like a dog, and well if Ryan had to call him something he guessed he'd call him a dog, of some kind. He then turned to face Ryan, who still had his pistol in hand, ready to pull the trigger at any sudden movements. "Where's Kagome." asked the creature.

* * *

Well there ya go!

As always I appreciate any and all reviews/comments/suggestions.

Semper-Fi, Carry on!


	14. Chapter 14

As promised! Two chapters in one day!

Enjoy!

* * *

Alicia piloted her drop ship, through the debris of a long sword that had been destroyed. She then thrust her pelican down and through the arch. The two pelicans followed her, and as soon as they cleared the arch, the Elite ship Impending Justice moved in front of it to make sure no Brute drop ships got through. Through the gate, down through the atmosphere, and through the milky white clouds. And finally they flew over the D.Z. The ramps of all three pelicans dropped, and the Marines filed out. They took up defensive positions around the DZ and watched they sky's for enemy aircraft.

As James stepped out of the Drop ship, his radio crackled to life. "James, we've managed to destroy one Covenant cruisers, the Carrier is pulling out." Said the familiar voice of Captain Alex, "But they've managed to launched a wave of drop ships. They're inbound on your position." Shit, thought James. "How many?" he asked. "We've counted 3 drop ships that have managed to make it through the Arch. We destroyed the rest." James did the math as Alex said this. 3 drop ships, plus 15 Brutes per drop ship, meant that 45 brutes where now on there way to give them all kinds of hell. "Roger that sir. We'll hold here and defend the village nearby that Kagome told us about. Spartan 323 out."

He turned to face Inuyasha. "You've got to get back to the village, now! The Brutes have troops inbound and they will kill anything they find down here." said James, "We'll hold here and help defend the village. Once you get to the village, get the villagers and find the safest spot you can. I'll have a squad of marines help you. Once you're safe, dig in, you're in for a wild night." "To hell with that!" said Inuyasha, "I'll stay here and take on those ugly basterds myself." "No!" said James "I know your strong and really powerful. But you need to understand that you're no match for armored vehicles, and plasma grenades. Besides you'll need to look after Kagome. I've neglected to tell you, but the Brutes know about the sacred jewel. And if they get a hold of it, our entire universe will be destroyed. Not just your world, but ours to. Now go!"

James could tell that Inuyasha did not like being ordered around. Maybe what James had said about Kagome though had stuck with him. Either way he left with Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and a squad of Marines to help the village. James then heard a faint whine. He looked up and saw 3 Covenant Phantoms inbound, fast. The Pelicans took off, and headed straight for the Phantoms, they fired whatever rockets they hadn't used up while making it from the ship to the arch. James dug in, he had given the Marines their orders and they knew what had to be done. All the while he kept one eye on the Pelicans, the first two went right between the groups of Phantoms, but Pelican Beta-831 took a plasma bolt right to the cockpit. The Drop ship wheeled over to starboard, now having no control of its fate. It spun end over end and finely crashed somewhere near the village.

The Phantoms touched down half a click away from the village, just a James though they would. As soon as the big hairy beasts started to descend, James and the Marines opened fire with everything they had. The first brutes to drop out of the gravity lifts feel dead under the onslaught of weapons. The Phantoms external guns opened up, and 3 marines where cut down by the plasma that now hosed the area. More and more brutes dropped from the Phantoms, until 7 of them had formed a perimeter and where now starting to cut down the marines with grenades.

James picked off the Brutes with his BXR. One turned and started coming straight for him, James fired and fired but the Brutes unusually tough skin and armor helped him shrug the rounds off. James finely opened the tiny slot in his armor that concealed his plasma sword, and cut the Brute down to size.

And so it went on, the platoon of 38 Marines fought for every inch of ground, trying their hardest to defend the village from the Brute invasion. But they were steadily being pushed back towards the village. And soon they were fighting beneath the tree that had once held Inuyasha to it for 5o years. Private Josh Deandy jumped behind the tall tree, narrowly avoiding a plasma bolt. He cold hear plasma slamming into the tree, and whisking past him. He pushed the barrel of his gun around the tree and fired a quick short burst, and was rewarded with a plasma bolt that melted his gun barrel. He then took two grenades out of a pouch in his armor and threw then around the tree. There was a loud thump followed by an angry yell. To his complete surprise the Brute whom he had been shooting at charged around the tree and crushed his skull in.

Inside the shrine next to kikiyo's grave, Inuyasha Kagome, and the villagers hid. They could hear the sound of explosions, and loud pop pop pop's off in the distance. But the sound where steadily growing closer. Kagome found herself clutching onto Inuyasha, holding him like her was a life raft. He didn't know what to do, he just sort of ran his fingers through her hair and told her he would protect her from whatever these new monsters where. He desperately wanted to go out and fight, face this new threat head on, but he knew James was right. Kagome needed him right now. James had shown them what the brutes had done to civilian and military personal that had surrendered. They had ripped them apart just for sport. And he saw that that had terrified her and he knew that what she was thinking of now.

Before they had left James had given them a hand held radio so that the soldiers could communicate with them, and let them know of there progress. Now over the radio they could hear the soldiers communicating the positions of the brutes, among other things. "Sir! Our perimeter is collapsing! 1st squad and 2nd squad cannot hold! And 3rd squad is being over run!" There was then a loud burst of gun fire and what sounded horribly like screaming.

* * *

There ya go! Hope you enjoyed reading this one.

As always I appreciate any and all reviews/comments/suggestions.

Semper-Fi, Carry on!


	15. Chapter 15

Get ready people! It's the Climax of book 1!!! Grab a bowl of popcorn and settle in cause this is a long one. Iv been typing this practically all day. So I really hope you enjoy it. We got another Snowday today! Its freaking -20 here idk about you guys.

Anyways iv only one thing to explain before we start the story, Plasma Grenades. This weapon is similar to the human hand grenade in that it is a thrown anti-infantry and anti-vehicle weapon. It sticks to targets by coating itself in a thin layer of plasma which, when in contact with a target, fuses to the target and is impossible to release. It has a three-second fuse that is activated after it sticks to a target.

Thats all you need to know! So sit back and enjoy! It's the climax baby!

* * *

The fight continued, on into the night. From the hilltop of Kikyou's grave the Marines guarding it could see the explosions, and gunfire rip apart the night. Down in the village James was fighting the brutes with his plasma sword. He cut, sliced, and hacked away at the vicious aliens. He armor was drenched in the purple blood of the Brutes he had killed. Inside his armor he was sweating like crazy, and panting like a dog. This was nothing to him though. He had endured days of nonstop combat before and could easily handle this… he hoped. The heard a Brute bellow a challenge at him and turned to face the new threat. 

But to his utter surprise before the Brute had even started charging at him three wolves pounced on it and attempted to take it down. The Brute seemed momentarily startled by the newcomers to the battle, but immediately recovered and started to throw the wolves off. From behind him, four men dressed in fur and armor charged the Brute. The spears the where carrying pierced its thick skin, and it howled in pain. But all this seemed to do was generally piss the monster off. James then took his side arm out of its holster and shot the brute in the head twice. It finely fell dead to the ground. The new creatures turned to look at him, gave him a nod of thanks and went on there way. 'What the hell is going on around here?' thought James to himself.

Back at the shine by Kikyou's grave, the soldiers Pvt. Mou, and Pvt. Kim, watch the battle below them unfold. They listened to the voices of their comrades as they fought to protect the villagers from the Brutes. Kim didn't pretend to understand why they where doing this, but she'd be damned if she let another filthy Brute destroy one more innocent life, not while she was here.

They talked amongst each other and ignored the clumsy come-on's of the monk standing guard with them. Suddenly, from the bottom of the hill leading to the shine, plasma bolts whizzed up at them, they flew past them and Kim got down into a crouch position and leveled her Sniper at the Brutes now charging up the hill at them. She picked two of them off and there now lifeless bodies were thrown back down the hill. Mou unleashed a hellish barrage of gunfire on them, mixed with some grenades fired from the BXR's grenade launcher. The Brutes fell under the barrage of gunfire, and the last where killed by a helpful finishing blow from Sango's Hiraikotsu.

James saw the gunfire coming from the top of the shine from the village. "Kim!" said James, using his radio to communicate with the marines guarding the villagers. "What's going on up there?!" "The Brutes have reached the bottom of the shrine." Answered a relived sounding Pvt. Kim, "We've killed most of them but it looks like there's some still hiding in the tree line down there." There was a burst of gunfire, and then Kim's voice returned. "Recommend calling in an Air strike to finish them off. Kim, out." The radio clicked off.

Something didn't sit right with James. The Brutes never just ran and hide. There was something else going on here… Could "he" be here? No, it's impossible. James had killed him on Savior. There was no way he was here. But what if he was… what if all this was… was… "Shit!" James said out loud. He holstered his weapons and ran at top speed towards the shine. He had to get there, he had to. If he didn't it would be Savior all over again.

As soon as Kim switched off her radio, she saw it, a slight shimmer at the tree line on the top of the hill. A brute with active camouflage. Light bending technology which made the wearer invisible except for a slight shimmer where the device bended the light around the users form. She turned and fried at the shimmer. As soon as she did it disappeared, next thing she knew she was on the ground, clutching her side from a plasma wound, she heard Mou fire her BXR, and then she to collapsed on the ground. Sango and Miroku had gone to help the Marines finish off the remaining Brutes. She tried to call out, tried to warn Inuyasha, but it was painful to breath, and she couldn't.

Inuyasha heard the door to the shine open, and turned to look at who it was, but nobody was there. 'What the hell?' he thought, he told Kagome to stay put and stay with Shippo and went to check it out. As soon as he poked his head out the door to the shine, something hit him in the side of the head. And second later electricity surged through him. He yelled and fell to the ground, twitching. He tried to get back up but as soon as he did the same thing happened. He then saw a slight shimmer in front of him, and then he smelled it. How could he have not smelled it before, it was the most disgusting the he had smelled in his life. And suddenly a Brute appeared in front of him. "You're a feisty one." Growled the beast in front of him, "I'll deal with you later. But first."

He turned toward the shine and was thrown backward. He looked down and saw an arrow sticking out of his chest. He laughed a terrible laugh, a laugh without mercy or pity. He snapped the arrow off in his chest, leavening the head inside him. He turned towards the girl which had shot the arrow at him. "Kagome! No! Run! Just Run!" Yelled Inuyasha on the ground, who attempted to rise again but immideiently fell as 200,000 volts surged through him. The brute marched right up to Kagome. She backed away as fast as she could. The villagers inside the Shine with her screamed and yelled and ran out the back door of the shine, trying to escape the beast coming towards them. The Brute that cornered Kagome, and picked her up by the throat. "Give them to me." It said, in a menacing voice, full of pure hatred. "I know you have them."

Then from out in front of the shine a voiced yelled "Mashuga!!!!!" Kagome saw the Brute smile, a hideous smile, one that she wouldn't forget very soon. He threw her aside and step out into the front of the Shrine. He saw a Spartan standing there, looking methodical with his armor covered in purple blood. "Spartan 323. We meet again." The Spartan just stood there. Facing the Brute. "How long has it been sense Savior? 2? 3 years?" "You'll pay for what you did that day you Animal!" said James, pre hatred in his voice.

"Animal!?" asked Mashuga, insulted. "It is your kind who is the animals, demon. It is your kind who destroyed the sacred ring, who set the flood loose, who pollute the galaxy and bring death to the forerunner beliefs." James took out his plasma sword and activated it. "Don't you dare hold back this time." Said James in that same hate filled voice. "Oh… don't worry. I wont." said Mashuga, and he unhooked from his belt two plasma swords, and activated them. "And now Demon, you will die, as the rest of your pitiful kind soon will."

They charged at each other. There plasma swords met with full force, and they flashed as they collided against each other. The blades made of pure fire cut through the night, slashing, and hacking at each other. The two warriors put all there strength into the fight. The viscous blows that made contact sent blood spilling onto the ground. Even a Spartans shield couldn't withstand a plasma sword, no matter how strong it was. As they fought, Sango and Miroku returned to the top of the hill. They stared in awe at the Brute and the Spartan fighting each other. Miroku was fast, but he could barley track there movements. It was so fast paced. Attack, defend, and counter attack. Miroku had only seen fighting like this when Inuyasha was fighting with Naraku.

James put every ounce of strength he had into each blow. Slicing away at the Brute, who had caused him and many others so much pain. How many times had he been told that he had made the right choice? That it wasn't his fault? That those people had to be killed, that if they hadn't, millions more would have died? But it was his fault. He had sent those soldiers, the men who trusted him, to their deaths. Those civilians looked to the UNSC for protection and guidance, and he had let them die. This was the time to avenge them, to make amends for all those that had died because of the monster in front of him.

They went at it for what seemed to James like days. They tumbled down the stairs of the shine, fighting all the while. He was starting to feel exhausted; this fight was draining the energy out of him. Attack, defend, and counter attack. He was going to kill this brute no matter what. Attack, defend, and counter attack. He had to. If he didn't many more people would die. Attack, defend and counter attack. Mashuga lashed out with his sword, cutting James across his chest. Hydraulic gel mixed with blood oozed out of the slash across the chest plate. James recovered and cut upwards with his sword, knocking the Brute off balance. James head butted him, and cut across the Brutes chest, but Mashuga dodged the blow jut in time.

James could see off in the corner of his eye, Inuyasha now fighting the remaining Brutes. He cut them down easily, with the giant blade he wielded he cut the brutes down to size. James didn't know how he'd gotten out of Mashuga's trap but he was grateful that Inuyasha was there to take the pressure off him, so that he could focus on the being he hated most. But then James slipped up, and Mashuga lashed out with a vicious kick that sent James flying 5 feet backwards.

He jumped up, but Mashuga immediately pounced on him, James was able to knock only one of the Plasma swords out in that single moment. The other was being forced deeper and deeper into his left shoulder. James could see stars in his eyes; he garbed onto the Brutes remaining sword hand with his left sword hand as his own sword fell from his hand, and pushed back with all his remaining strength.

But it wasn't enough. The blade was being forced deeper and deeper into his arm. Then suddenly Mashuga howled in pain. James looked behind Mashuga and saw Inuyasha forcing his Tetsiga into the Brutes back. There was a single opening, and James took it. With his free sword hand he grabbed two plasma grenades on the Brutes belt and armed them. "Inuyasha get back!" yelled James. Inuyasha took his sword out of the Brutes back and jumped back.

James looked the Brute straight in the face for the lat time. "Das Vidania. Mother Fucker." said James. And the plasma grenades exploded, sending James back almost 15 yards. He handed in a heap on the ground. He could see that his face plate was cracked, and there was steam rising from the holes in his chest and shoulder. He couldn't feel anything. His entire body was numb. There were stars in his eyes. He felt wonderful, there was no pain, no feeling, nothing. He could see Kagome bending over him; it looked like she was screaming at him. But he couldn't hear anything, except a faint ringing. Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Inuyasha where there, all of them looking concerned. Some of the Marines where there to, and also some of the wolf like creatures he had seen earlier. They where all standing over him, and he could vaguely make out the words medic, being said. There was a faint light of what he realized was a Pelican Drop ship over head. Blackness clung at the edges of his sight. And slowly, it closed in on him.

* * *

There ya go! Is he dead, is he alive? Who knows? I do. But that's for the next book so you'll have to sit tight for a little. Im going to take a break from typing this story for a week at most, two days at least. So enjoy, and mabey I'll see you on Xbox live: )

I realy enjoyed writeing this chapter cause iv been thinking about this part for months.

Like I said theres at least 2 more books in the works. Id love to see any drawings or side stories, or anything about this fan-fic that readers can come up with.

As always I appreciate any and all reviews/comments/suggestions! So be sure to leave some!

Semper-Fi, Carry on!


	16. Chapter 16

Welcome back!!

I know you've all been anxiously awaiting the new book, and here it is!

I spent a lot of time writing this. Mostly because I live in the mid-west and we got hammered by a snowstorm. I made the chapter nice and long for you all to enjoy! There have been better Prologs I know, but that's what I came up with.

Sit back and relax because Book two of the Archway of Destiny is about to begin!!

Enjoy!

* * *

Prolog

After the battle to save the village and villagers of the UNSC's new allies, the UNSC began to help them pick up the pieces. The villagers helped gather up the dead and wounded some of which where in too much of a critical condition to move. So the UNSC decided to set up a field Hospital to house and treat them. The victorious dead where carried away by honor guards, the bodies of which would be sent home to their families. The final count came to 10 dead, and 18 wounded. Over 50 of the platoon had been killed.

As the UNSC helped restore the village they chatted with the villagers, who had never seen anyone dressed as strangely as them. Inuyasha and Kagome went back to her time to get more supplies, and so that Kagome could return to school for 2 days. When they came back they visited their new friend who was laying unconscious in a med-tent. Spartan-323, James.

Book two

4 Days Earlier…

Kagome and Inuyasha walked through the forest. The village had been almost destroyed, but the soldiers whom they had met fought off the attack of the…what where they called? Oh yes "Covenant."

She had heard that the wounded soldiers had been rounded up and taken to the clearing where they had first met James. And she wanted to see if she could help them in anyway, after all, they had saved the village. She was sure that Inuyasha could have protected it, but these men these…Soldiers, had chosen to defend it instead, some giving there lives up in the process.

They came upon a field of wounded soldiers, medics ran back and forth, and a field engineers were setting up tents. They stood, horrified at the sight that lay before them. A wounded soldier lay at Kagome's feet. His hands had blood on them and he grabbed at her leg,

"Help me…" Begged the wounded Soldier," Please…" She stood transfixed at the sight. Nobody had noticed this man because he was hidden behind a bush, and he could barely speak, let alone call for help. "Help!" she yelled to a medic that was running past, "Over here!"

The medic stopped and turned towards them, then noticing the wounded soldier on the ground he ran towards them. He told Kagome to please move aside. She did and the medic began to work on the poor soldier. She clutched to Inuyasha, as the screams of the dieing reached her ears. "God help me!" "Ahhh!" "Give me something please!" "Oh god it hurts!" She couldn't stand it. She buried her face into Inuyasha, trying to block out the sound.

Inuyasha, held her close as he looked on. He had seen dead bodies before. Hell he had seen entire villages slaughtered. So why did this faze him so? Maybe it was the fact that these complete strangers had given there lives to defend him, his friends, and the village. But still it didn't make sense to him, he could have easily taken those bastereds out, he had proved that.

He lead Kagome away, she had also seen villages slaughtered before. Maybe this one had been too much for her. He knew she was sensitive to this kind of thing. She was human after all. But why did it affect him? In either case, it didn't matter. Not right now anyways. All that mattered to him was that he was holding Kagome in his arms. The scream followed them all the way back to Kaede's hut. Where she could hopefully calm down.

The Present…

"How is he?" Kagome asked the Doctor attending James, as she entered the med-tent that was housing James. "He's getting better. We've had his lungs flash cloned, as well as his kidneys, and other various parts. As for his shoulder, it should heal in time, a little biofoam, and he should be able to rejoin the fight in about a month. Although I've never treated a Spartan, and according to my medical records on them, he should be up and about in a couple of days."

"That's good to hear." said Miroku, who had entered the med-tent behind her followed by Sango. "Finely someone who doesn't take weeks to heal." said Inuyasha. "Inuyasha be nice. He risked his life to save us remember?" "So! I could have taken that monkey on any day!" They continued to argue, and while they did, Miroku saw James stir. "Look!" he said, standing back. "He's moving."

The doctor checked James brainwave patters on the tiny computer located in his glass's, which beamed the screen directly into his retina. "It look's like he's dreaming." Said the doctor and Sango at the same time.

James was indeed dreaming. He could see lush fields of green, he felt the wind blowing across his face, and the smell of summer was in the air. It was beautiful; he could see the pilot, Alicia, Lisa his fellow Spartan, Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo. They where all there. Off in the distance he saw an ODST, dressed in his black armor. But something was wrong. The ODST was covered in blood, human blood.

He tried to call out to the ODST but couldn't. It pulled out a blood red sword and killed all his friends that where standing there. IN a rage he reached for his rifle on his back, but it wasn't there. He was defenseless. He went to hit the ODST intent on destroying him. But it dodged him. James caught a quick glimpse of the nametag on the ODST's uniform. "Tim Hayes."

The group stared down at James, who was now muttering to himself. "Must be a nightmare." Said Shippo, who was once again sitting on Kagome's shoulder. "Well I'd expect that, if you'd done some of the things he had." Said the doctor, "If you'll excuse me I have other patients to attend to." And the doctor walked out of the tent, leaving them alone with James. "Well," said Inuyasha stretching, "I'd better go talk to Kaede, she wants to know more about these people." said Inuyasha getting up to leave. "I'll go with you." said Kagome, "She said she would make some herbal remedies for the wounded soldiers."

Sergeant Ryan walked among the wounded soldiers, stopping to talk whenever he saw one of his men. Ryan had made it through the battle with only minor injuries. They where lucky enough to meet some new allies just before the battle had begun, the wolf demons. Or according to Koga, there leader, what was left of them anyways. Ryan had explained to him what was going on and offered to help because Ryan told him Kagome was in danger. He seemed stubborn, ignorant, and willing to sacrifice himself for Kagome. A true Jarhead. He was now apparently looking for Kagome, James had no idea that she was engaged to him, she'd never mentioned it.

What concerned him now was all the Brass now wanting more and more information about this world. Ryan wouldn't know where to begin if he had to. He new that something was up with that whole sacred jewel thing Kagome had mentioned, but he didn't know what. He sighed, looks like ONI is up to there old cloaks and dagger tricks again.

Things had suddenly become more complicated than before. Why was the UNSC having one of the Spartans, the best soldiers in the universe, protect this planet. Sure there where living people and creatures here that needed to be protected, but why go to all this effort? None of it made any sense. As Ryan thought this he strayed off into the forest. He had a lot of paper work to do, and wanted to postpone it as much as possible. He walked through the trees with no real destination, lost in thought about the whole situation he had been thrown into.

Suddenly he saw a blip on his motion detector, not a friendly but a white blip, indicating an unknown contact ahead. He un slung his rifle from his back and moved forward cautiously. There was something just beyond his range of vision, hidden by the thick bushes and shrubs. He stepped forward, slowly, approaching the blip on his motion detector. He could see… something. It was white and looked like some kind of monkey…"Hey Sarge, where'd you run off to?" Said Pvt Steve over the team freq. James took his eyes off the creature for just a moment, and when he looked back… it had gone. Something was wrong he could feel it.

"There he is!" said Spartan 403, Chuck. "Sleeping on the job again." said Spartan 316, Tom. "Looks like he had a hell of a fight." said Spartan 348, Lisa. The three Spartans stood around James, dressed in their sleek Mjolinr armor, with there helmets off and tucked safely under there arms. "I heard he fought the Brute that was hunting him." said Chuck, "The one that made him make that terrible decision during the battle for the Guardian system. Remember?" "Yeah," said Lisa, a grim look on her face. "I've never seen him in as much pain as he was then." "He had no choice," said Tom, putting a hand on Lisa's gauntleted shoulder.

Inuyasha, and Kagome where just returning from Kaede's hut, they where going to see James again and check to see how he was doing. Inuyasha still didn't understand these new friends of there's. They wore such strange cloths, and the weapons they used where incredible. Still, he thought to himself, he would take his Tetsiga any day over one of those… what had James called them? 'Gonz.' He ran his hand along the smooth sheath of his sword as he walked.

As they neared the tent where James lay, Kagome noticed that there was a car parked outside the med-tent. Kagome had seen many of these vehicles sense the UNSC had offered to help rebuild the village. So she wasn't too surprised. What she didn't expect though was to hear, 2 males voices and a girls voice coming from inside the tent. Only she, her friends and the Doctor where allowed in the tent, according to the guards outside, who now looked straight as a board and at attention unlike there usually lazy, laid back personality. She knew this because several villagers had tried to enter in order to express there thanks and leave gifts. So who else could it be?

* * *

There ya go! Hope you enjoyed it! Iv been rly busy but I intended to get a lot more chapters done to.

As always I appreciate any and all comments/recommendation/reviews.

Semper-Fi, carry on!


	17. Chapter 17

Hey! Sry it's been so long sense I've posted a new chapter. I've been working on a video using Xbox live and Halo 2. That and I've also been busy joining the Army!! Hooah! Im thinking either Infantry or Scout Calvary

Anyways this chapter focuses on James wakening up and meeting Inuyasha again.

Im not to sure if i did inuyasha justice on this one... but sense my editor is currently out of town and on vaccation in Cancune, I'll just give it a shot!

There's also a little surprise in there for you. Enjoy!

* * *

All three Spartans heard the footsteps outside, and immediately whipped around just as the flaps to the tent opened. A young teenage girl and what looked like a young man entered the tent. According to the Intel reports they had read these two must be Inuyasha, and Kagome. James's new Allies, and hopefully, the people that just might help win the war. "Inuyasha I presume?" asked Chuck, "and Kagome?" The two stared back. "Yes…" said Kagome, standing behind Inuyasha, "Who are you?" "We are Spartans," answered Lisa, "just like James." "How many of you are there?" asked Inuyasha, in an annoyed voice. "Currently, there are 109, Spartan IV's."

They continued to talk for a while and Kagome said that she wanted to give the Herbs Kaede had made for the wounded soldiers, and she and Inuyasha left. Soon after they departed the three also Spartans left. They had orders to recon the area, this meant finding other villages, locating geographic landmarks, and seeing what they could dig up about the Sacred Jewel.

About an hour or two after the group left, James eyes began to flutter.

James awoke with his entire body aching. It felt like someone had taken a sledge hammer to him repeatedly, intent on breaking everyone of his bones. The pain in his left shoulder was intense, but he knew that that meant he was alive. He shrugged off the pain and got out of the bed. His armor had been removed, and he could see his pale white hands in front of him. He was dressed in dark blue hospital cloths and he could see a small patch of blood on his chest.

He moved toward the tent flap and went outside. The sun light hit him with a blast of warmth, he had forgotten what it had felt like almost... it had been so long sense he had been out of his armor. Nonetheless he welcomed the warmth that surrounded his body. He walked around the field of medical tents, watching medics run to and fro. As he walked he recalled the battle. 'He had finely killed Mashuga' he thought, 'May the son of a bitch rot in hell'.

James then proceed towards the village, the UNSC had helped rebuild. He walked around, and was a little surprised at how normally the villagers treated him. For one thing he was from another universe altogether, and he wondered if the villagers either didn't know that, or just didn't care. But then there was the fact that everywhere he went in his universe, he was treated with fear, respect, and admiration. But here, it felt like he was an equal.

He continued to walk around the village, stopping by a stream to splash some water on his face. The cool water felt good on his skin, and he decided that a quick wash was in order. He took off the blue hospital cloths, folded them neatly and set them aside. The stream was obscured by many tree's but even if he hadn't he wouldn't have minded. When a person went into Cryo sleep during a long slip space journey, they where required to not wear anything or else they would get 'Freezer burn'. So he was completely used to seeing others naked and it did not faze him.

James got out of the stream and was letting the wind in air dry him, god damned he missed that feeling. Suddenly he heard voices coming nearer. They sounded like Inuyasha and Kagome. James quickly put his pants on, and was about to put his shirt on also, when Kagome and Inuyasha stepped from the bush. They stopped in their tracks. James had his back to them so he couldn't see them as they entered to clearing. For some reason he could hear a sword being unsheathed. "Kagome, get back." Said Inuyasha. James turned to face him. "What's going on?" he asked, confused. "You have Narakus mark on your back," said Inuyasha furiously.

"You mean that demon you where talking about when I first met you?" asked James confused. "Yes." Said Inuyasha, still with his powerful sword in his hands. "And people whom he creates have a spider mark on their backs, just like the one on his." "What you mean the scar on my back?" asked James, starting to see what Inuyasha was so pissed about. "I've had this for almost 8 years now. I got it from fighting the flood. A combat form broke through my shields and hit the power pack on my back. It burned through the back of my armor and almost burned me to death. If it hadn't been for Lisa saving me I'd be dead." Inuyasha and Kagome still looked a little unconvinced. Not surprising however, thinking back to the stories they had told him of there adventures. "You don't believe me?" asked James, "Go check my medical records."

"He's telling the truth." said a female voice to the left of them. I was Lisa. She was walking towards them, BXR slung over her shoulders. She went over to James and put her arm around him. "I've had to save this pathetic excuse for a Spartans life more than once." She said, but James could tell she was joking, or else she wouldn't have put her arm around him. "Ahh hello?" said James, "Sniper ally on Version 4?" Lisa laughed something Spartans normally didn't do in front of people that weren't in their exclusive fraternity.

They walked back to the village together, Inuyasha and Lisa trading stories of combat, and James and Kagome, who wanted to thank James for saving her from the Brute Chieftain, Mashuga. He told her that it was no problem, and that Mashuga had been hunting him down for years now, and he was glad to have that weight off his back.

"Well I'll see you guys later." Said Lisa, saluting them, "I've got to report my reconnaissance scans to Captain Sonntag." She hurried away toward the position of the temporary base camp the UNSC had set up. After she left them Inuyasha, James, and Kagome, met up with Sango, Shippo and Miroku. Who both were grateful to hear that James was up and about. "It's about time we met somebody who can recover from wounds quickly." Said Inuyasha, walking ahead of them with his arms folded to his side. "Inuyasha," said Kagome, "That not very polite, he did save us and the whole village after all."

As Inuyasha, James and the others walked along, talking about the battle, when a Private came running up to James. "Sir," said the Private Saluting James, The Elite counselor Gene Mosinee, has just arrived in the village, and wishes to speak with you and," he looked at a tiny handheld computer in his palm, "The keeper's of the sacred jewel, whatever that's supposed to mean." James turned toward Inuyasha and everybody else, "I guess he means you."

About 500 yards away, two Marines threw what was left of Mashuga's body into a tiny grave, they filled in the hole and walked away, grumbling about the food as always.

* * *

There ya go! Not my best work in my opinion, but it's pretty good. Theres also a hint to up coming events hiddewn in this chapter. Next chapter we get into the reason why the UNSC need the sacred jewel to help win the war.

As always I appreciate any and all Comments/suggestion/advice.

Semper-Fi, Carry on!


	18. Chapter 18

So! In this chapter we find out why the UNSC needs Inuyasha's help.. to win the war against the brutes.

I hope you all like it… I tried hard to explain why they are so important to the war effort.

Enjoy!

* * *

Inuyasha and the gang, walked into makeshift field tent, Followed by James who had told them that they where to go first. Inside the tent was very dark. It was here that Inuyasha, Kagome, and the others all got their first up close look at an Elite, an Elite honor guard to be more precise, sent to guard the Elite High councilor Gene Mosinee. The two horror guards were dressed in some of the strangest armor any of them, except James, had ever seen. They wore red helmets and under-armor with large semi-circular orange 'plates' sticking into the air. These 'plates' also had yellow and red alternating patterns, bordered by black.

The Honor guard where very threatening looking, and Inuyasha gripped his sword, ready for any attack. But the honor guard instead bowed them inside, and whispered words they couldn't understand. But James, with the translation software in his armor, and who had been working with elites most of his life could understand it perfectly. "Enter holy ones." said the pair of Honor guard's. James followed them and entered the inner tent.

As Miroku entered the tent behind Inuyasha, the first thing he noticed was an… what had James called them? Oh yes… and Elite, similar to the two guards that stood just outside the tent flaps, but with a massive helmet sat on his head. This Elite, however, wore much different armor from that of the guards outside. On the Elites head was a large, distinct and oddly shaped ceremonial helmets. The helmet was mostly silver with streaks of dark gray and olive. His armor consisted of white plates, instead of the orange ones the guards had been wearing. This Elite was clearly a high ranking one.

In the middle of the room sat a glowing cylinder, surrounded by chairs that looked as though they were meant for other Elites. Beside the Elite, sat Captain Sonntag, of the ship they had been on just before the battle had began 3 days ago. "Ahh… welcome." Said the White Elite, he stood up and walked over to them. "My name is Gene Mosinee; I am an Elite councilor of the Allies." He stopped in front of Inuyasha. "You look different than most humans I have seen, why is this?" Asked the Elite. Inuyasha scowled, because I'm a half-demon." He spat back. The Elite, who had been looking at Sango and Kilala, froze. "The prophecy is true then…" said Gene in a low whisper. "Please, sit down." Said Gene.

The all sat down in the oddly shaped chairs around the tent, except for James, who stood over by Captain Sonntag. The glowing cylinder in the middle suddenly got very bright and burst into a moving picture of stars. Gene then highlighter a region of space with one move of his finger. "This is Allied controlled space." Said Gene, he then highlighted another region of space with a dark red color, "And this is Covenant controlled space." He said in a disgusted voice, "For almost 50 years now, we have been fighting the old covenant loyalists for not only our freedom, but for our very existence. They see us as Heretics, the penalty for which is death.

"This war has been going on for over 100 years now. And we have lost so many good people." Said Captain Sonntag, "Before the war began the total population of the Human race was estimated to be around 9 trillion. As of now the human population is somewhere around 5 trillion." "The Sacred jewel you spoke of to the Captain and Spartan 323. It has been mentioned in several of our ancient texts from the forerunners. A prophesy, was once made… long ago, about the sacred jewel." Gene walked over to the glowing cylinder and slid his hand over one of the holographic buttons. A voice then echoed throughout the room, and deep demanding voice, but at the same time it was oddly calming.

"The Archway of Destiny shall be opened… and threw it… the keepers of the sacred jewel shall enter our home; the half demon, the priestess, the monk, the slayer, and the fox... Only through them will the united allies will gain victory over their enemy…"

They all stared silently at the cylinder in the middle of the strange tent. Miroku stared at the glowing cylinder. What did it mean… only through them? Where He, Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, and Shippo, the last hope for that universes survival? Impossible… It couldn't be them… but then… the voice had specifically called them out. Miroku was about to ask what the voice had meant when Kagome did it for him. "Uhh… excuse me…" she said, in that timid voice she sometimes used. "That voice wasn't talking about us… was it?"

"We have reason now to believe that it dose indeed mean you." Answered Capt. Sonntag. "But… that's impossible… how can it mean us?" asked Sango, "You said that its very old, and was made in your universe." "We have enough trouble already just dealing with killing Naraku, and finding the sacred jewel shards!" said Inuyasha angrily. "We are prepared to provide you with what ever help you may need to complete that task." Answered Gene, in response to Inuyasha's out burst. "As for the prophesy it's self… I have no way of answering you. It was made 1000's of years ago to an Arbiter."

They sat and talked for hours... well into the night. None of them wanted this responsibility; they had enough to deal with already, and what about Kagome and her world? And Shippo was just a kid. How where they supposed to be responsible for saving a whole universe? Neither James, Captain Sonntag, Nor Gene had an answer for them.

Later that night, the Marines sat talking amongst them selves, at a small mess table. They were discussing what they had just seen on SATCOM news Broadcast. The news consisted of two reports, current events, and the war. Not much news was in the current events this week, just some stuff about a famous actress getting married to a 2 star General, and about how Elites are dealing with living among humans for the first time ever.

The News report on the war was much more interesting to the Marines; The Battle for Japan 3 appeared to be going well, the news showed images of "Gallant soldiers fighting to push back the Brute menace." But the Marines new better, the fighting was slow, and cost many lives. We would take a base, and they'd take it back, then we'd take it back. It was like fucking ping-pong.

There where other news reports on the fleet mobilizing for an enormous offensive attack. SATCOM knew that the Brutes where probably monitoring this, but they wanted to keep moral up, to let the people know that the UNSC and its allies were going to take the fight to the Brutes for the first time in 6 years.

Outside in the darkness of the night Sango, Kagome and Shippo had found a hot spring to bathe in. While Inuyasha, and Miroku sat together with Kaede in her hut, discussing what they had just been told. James was wondering around the village, which he had come to feel very comfortable in.

Out on the perimiter, near Mashuga's grave, Pvt. Tom, could have sworn that for a second he had seen a large object, dressedin white furs, and wearing a Baboon mask.

* * *

There ya go! As promised, two in one week! Ha-ha!! Anyways hope you enjoyed it! My editor just arrived back from Cancun, and said it was fucking awesome. And I think we are all very jealous of her.

As always I appreciate any and all comments/suggestions/reviews!

Semper-Fi, Carry on!


	19. Chapter 19

Hello, and welcome back!

I hope you enjoy this chapter! You'll find out why in a moment!

* * *

While walking around James ran into Lisa and Chuck. They walked around together, listening to James story of how he had finely killed Mashuga. "Good to know that bartered is finely dead." Said Chuck, "I still haven't seen the brute they sent to hunt after me. ONI says he was killed during one of the Space battles in the battle for the Guardian system. Shame… I was really looking forward to fighting mine."

"It's really weird," said Lisa, "Fighting them I mean. They know your every move almost, and your name, your fighting style and everything." "All that means to me is that the Brutes are getting desperate." Said Chuck, James and Lisa laughed.

"I heard one of the marines saying that they have great hot springs here." Said Lisa, after a lengthy conversation on whether or not the Brutes are at the end of their rope. "Want to check it out?" asked Chuck. "Yeah!" answered James, "I haven't had a bath in 20 years."

After walked around a bit they found the hot springs. But to their surprise they where already occupied by Shippo, Sango, and Kagome. "Hey." Said James, walking up to them, "Mind if we join you?" "Kagome instinctively shank into the water. "Oh don't worry." Said James, in response to her shyness. "I'm not a pervert or anything. During cryo sleep on ships you have to sleep naked, or else you'll get a horrible rash all over your body. And Spartans have seen each other naked sense training. So it doesn't affect us at all really."

"Of course you can." said Sango. "On one condition." The three Spartans, who were getting out of their armor, froze and looked at her. "You have to tell me about that sword you were using during the battle earlier. "James laughed, "It's a deal." He said, finely getting out of his armor and climbing into the hot spring. The warm water felt incredible on his scared skin. IT had been way to long sense he had felt warmth like this.

Lisa sat with Kagome, Sango and Shippo, while James and Chuck took the hot spring next to theirs. And James started to explain… "The swords we carry, where given to us by elites about 15 years ago." Said James, turning to talk to Sango, "They're called energy swords, and there made out of plasma…" "Like the weapons those monkeys used?" asked Shippo. "Very good." Said James, "Yes, plasma is the main arsenal of weaponry used by the Brutes, and Allies.

They sat talking for around another 30 minuets. "And then…" said Chuck, talking in-between laughs, "And then… this thing roars! I mean Roar's! And James and the two Marines with us look at me, and I realize that the entire hill was a fucking Drinol!" said Chuck, trying hard not to laugh his head off like the others.

"I'm not making this up! So I realize… it's a Drinol! And we've only ever heard about them in old combat reports! We've never seen them or anything! Not even the Elites know what happened to the few remaining! And I look back at them… and we just book it! We start flat out running back to the L.Z., me and James were providing cover for the Marines, but this thing isn't stopping at all!" "So why didn't you just blow it up with the rockets?" asked Kagome, laughing her head off.

"We tried!" said James, "But the damned thing wouldn't fire! Probably because of somebody's modifications to it." He said, gesturing towards Lisa, "Ok so I did them wrong once." She said also laughing hysterically. "So anyways, we are running, and this things catching up." Said Chuck, "And then… we see the drop ship in the distance. And the Marines are already there, because we'd stayed back to provide covering fire. And there yelling to us! 'Keep going slackers!'.

"And I shit you not! As soon as they said that, the Drinol jumped up into the air, and landed right in front of us!" said Chuck, still laughing. "So we tuck and roll right between its legs. And Run the rest of the way to the ship! And we get there and as soon as we do the pilot takes off. And the Drinol actual runs and jumps, and tries to hit us out of the sky!" "Oh my god!" said Sango, laughing along with the group, "You've got to be kidding me!"

"I swear to god im not!" said Chuck. "And the Pilot jerks the Pelican up unto the air, just out of its reach! So now everybody's lying on the floor of the drop ship, because of the sudden jerk. And James looks over at me and says…" "I TOLD YOU WE SHOULD HAVE TAKEN A LEFT TURN!" said James Laughing his head off.

Out in the dark, where Mashuga's remain lay, a white robbed figure appeared above it. It took something out of its robe and forced it into the ground. "Awaken." said the figure.

* * *

There ya go! Hope you enjoyed the comedy bit I threw in there! It might not make sense but I tried to make it funny. Hopefully now you have a clear idea where the story is going, thanks to the last sentences.

As always I appreciate any and all comments/suggestions!! So be sure to leave them!

Semper-FI, Carry on!!


	20. Chapter 20

James, Lisa, Sango, Chuck, Kagome, and Shippo were walking back to the village. Shippo was sleeping comfortably in Kagome's arms, and James and Lisa talked quietly while they walked. "The country side here is beautiful." She told him, "On my recon patrol I saw a mountain that was incredible. It was capped with white snow at the top, and had trees and rivers running down its side."

"This place reminds me a lot of Sparta." Said James, "It's very nice here." "Yeah it is…" said Chuck, walking with his BXR slung over his shoulder. "Although I'd prefer to be out on the front lines again. Any idea when our new orders are coming in?"

James was about to respond when a group of Marines ran towards them. "Sir!" said a Sergeant, who couldn't have been older than 19, saluting the three Spartans that stood before him. "We've got movement out on the perimeter! Near the covenant graves sir!" The three Spartans sprang into action. James un-slung his rifle and loaded it with a fresh clip of ammo.

James turned and saw that Sango was now clutching her Hiraikotsu, and Kagome had her bow and arrows out. James nodded, understanding that they wanted to protect the village as much as he did. Also knowing that if they encountered any threat, that they would surly have Intel on how to kill it.

"Alright!" said James, "Move it out! Double time!" They then ran all the way to the perimeter. Kagome, Sango, and Shippo had hitched a ride on the back of the giant cat that James had seen earlier. He couldn't quite recall its name though. They ran for over a mile until they finely reached the very edge of the perimeter. James checked his motion detector. Nothing.

James, whose biologically altered eyes could see in the dark, scanned the area. Then he saw it, a hole in the ground. It looked like something had punched its way out of the ground. He stepped forward to get a closer look. But as he did, he heard a voice come from the shadows.

"Ahh… so we finely meet. The Spartans. I've heard a lot about you." James leveled his gun at the exact spot the voice had come from. In front of him stood a white robed figure, with a baboon's skull as a mask. James heard Kagome gasp. But he didn't dare take his eyes off the new target. "James! Run! It's Naraku!" yelled Kagome from behind him. "Kagome! Sango! Run and get Inuyasha! Take 3 of the Marines with you!" said Lisa, who then stepped forward, next to James, while Chuck stepped to his left.

The group ran off behind them, and the three Spartans and Marines focused their attention on Naraku. "So you're the bastared everybody's been talking about." Said James, "ONI was hoping we'd run into you sooner or later." "Looks like it turned out to be sooner." Said Chuck.

"From the Intel reports Inuyasha gave us, you're looking for the sacred jewels two are you?" "Yes." said Naraku, in an uninterested voice. "Well then. I have orders to offer you a deal. You give us the shards you have. And we'll give you an entire planet in return." Said James, repeating the orders that had been given to him by the Elite Councilor Gene. He could sense that for a moment that Naraku was tempted.

"How about I just kill you instead?" said Naraku, and tentacles shot out of nowhere and lunged and the Spartans. Before the tentacles had even reached a foot away from Naraku however, the Spartans sprang into action, and they moved to cover the marines with their shields.

The tentacles whipped and lashed at the Spartans. But the marines cut them down to size with bursts from their BXR's. The Spartans then sprang up and formed a line, while the Marines quickly formed one behind them. "Wrong move Jackass!" yelled Lisa, "Hit him marines!" 8 pairs of BXR rifles opened up on Naraku. Round after round tore into his body, tearing it to shreds. By the time they were finished, they had reduced him to a fine pulp.

James reloaded his BXR. "Seemed easy enough to me." said Chuck. "Sir!" said one of the Marines from behind them. He was pointing towards the pile of gore that had been Naraku. The pile was pulsating. 'What the fuck?" though James. The bloody remains of Naraku where pulling themselves back together.

Suddenly the tentacles reappeared from the fleshy mass, and shot straight at the Marines. James shot one right out of the air, as the Marines and Spartans started to return fire. James heard a yell behind him, and turned to look. One of the tentacles had pierced one of the Marines right through the gut. He yelled again as the tentacle wrenched itself out of the Marine and headed straight for Lisa, who cut it down to size with a burst from her BXR.

"You son of a Bitch!" yelled the young Sergeant, he reloaded his BXR and fired into the pile of Narakus flesh. "Jackson, cover me!" yelled the Sergeant. He then got up and ran straight towards Narakus now half regenerated body. Dodging tentacles and firing his BXR as he went. He rolled to avoid the tentacles that went after him and landed right in front of Naraku.

He grabbed 2 plasma grenades, and was about to arm them, when three tentacles speared him right through his back. He cried out in pain and anger, and fell to his knees. He armed the plasma grenades and threw them on Naraku. "See you in hell bitch." said the Sergeant. And him and Naraku exploded in a ball of white hot plasma.


	21. Chapter 21

Hey! How you been? Sorry these chapters are taking so long. Been rly busy lately, what with exams and all. Plus me and my editor got into a huge fight, and arnt rly talking. So that doesn't help.

A preview for an upcoming movie I'm doing is on youtube!! Search: Halo war journal. And ignore the stuff it says about not being able to do it. We worked on it and finally got enough people and voice actors to do it! So yay! Check it out and let me know what ya think!

Anyways onto the story. I've been hearing a lot of stuff about my grammar and my spelling. N yeah I know it's pretty horrible. Ya see, the problem is, is that my brain is so fantastical, that my mind is like 10 steps ahead of me when I'm typing the story. And there's the fact that I'm failing English class….. Moving on!

Hope you like this chapter. It introduces three new characters to the story. There kind of like the 3 stooges, Fonzie, and Rambo put together.

Ok enough out of me. ENJOY!

* * *

James reloaded his BXR as the smoke cleared, not sure if they had won or not. As the last of the smoke cleared however James could plainly see tiny pieces of flesh reforming. 'Shit' he thought to himself. The Marines stared angrily at the pieces of skin and bone reforming Naraku's body. There Sergeant had apparently died for nothing. Suddenly Naraku's face appeared in the newly reformed pile of flesh.

"It will take more than that to kill Me." said Naraku, "We will meet again Spartans. Oh, and tell Inuyasha that I will be seeing him soon to." Naraku then disappeared in a whirlwind of what appeared to be black smoke.

Just then Inuyasha came bursting out of the trees behind them. "Naraku!" he yelled in anger. Inuyasha whipped out his sword which transformed into the Tetsiga. "WINDSCAR!" yelled Inuyasha, and as he did, a whirlwind of energy sprang forth from the enormous sword and shot straight for Naraku. The blast of energy hit the poisonous cloud, but did no visible damage.

"You coward come back here and fight!" Inuyasha yelled in fury. "Don't worry." Said James walking over to Inuyasha, just as Sango, Kagome and Miroku came through the trees behind them, kilala following close behind. "He won't get far." James switched on his radio and contacted a nearby Pelican drop ship.

"Delta 917, this is Spartan 323. We have an airborne hostel at grid Zulu 168." said James. "Roger Spartan 323, Delta 917 is inbound." replied the Pelican Pilot. "Delta 917, be advised hostel is considered extremely dangerous." Chuck said over the radio to the pelican. "Roger that Sir. Target is coming in range now" replied the pilot.

"Delta 917 use of heavy weapons is authorized. I repeat, use of heavy weapons is authorized" James told the pelican. "Roger that sir. Use of heavy weapons authorized" replied the pilot, repeating the order to show that he understood. The co-pilot of Delta 917 reached above his head and armed the pelicans Scorpion missiles.

"Dam it, he's getting away!" shouted Inuyasha angrily as Naraku escaped him once again. "The Scorpion missiles on that Pelican have motion tracking sensors and proximity detectors" said James in response to Inuyasha. "He's not going anywhere."

Inuyasha watched as the huge machine roared over his head, and rocketed towards Naraku. It opened fire at Naraku, sending 6 of those 'missal' things straight at him. But before they could reach him, hundreds of Sonyosho came out of the poisonous cloud that concealed Naraku. The 'missals' exploded on the Sonyosho, unable to make it through them to Naraku.

The Pelican was approaching the Sonyosho fast, they where going to collide with them if the didn't turn. But instead, the pilot opened up on the bugs with the pelicans, .50 cal. Machine guns, tearing through them. As the pelican passed them, the door gunner opened up on the remaining Sonyosho.

As the pelican approached Naraku, it fired the last of its Scorpion missiles. They exploded inside the poisonous cloud. The Pelican then pealed off its attack run, but as it was passing by the poisonous cloud, a tentacle shot out from inside of it, and hit the Pelican's engine.

The engine exploded and set the rest of the wing on fire, sending the Drop ship, spinning out of control. "Mayday! Mayday! We're hit! Our entire left wing is gone and we're going down! I repeat we are going down!" The pelican spun wildly in the air as the pilot tried desperately to gain control of his ship.

"Tell them to get out of there" said Kagome, running in the direction of the falling pelican with Shippo in her arms. James didn't know what good it would do at their altitude, but he didn't have time to debate it. "Delta 917, bail out! Bail out!" Lisa said, following Kagome. There was a long pause over the comm. radio and then the pilot responded, "Roger, we're bailing out."

Kagome stopped right underneath the falling pelican, which was falling towards them with increasing speed. She saw the two pilots and the crew chief jump out of the back of the Pelicans bulbous belly. "Shippo now!" she yelled and threw Shippo up into the sky with all her strength. "Right!" said Shippo. And in mid-air he transformed into a massive pink, balloon shaped creature with eyes.

Shippo floated towards the falling soldiers, making sure he was right underneath them. The two pilots and the crew chief landed with a soft thump on top of him.

"What the hell?" said the pilot of Delta 817, Jake. He felt beneath him and was surprised to find, soft pink ground beneath him. "Shouldn't we be falling to our deaths right now?" asked Tim, Jakes co-pilot. "Whatever this is, at least we're alive." said Ed, the pelican's crew chief.

As the soft pink ball, that was carrying the three pilots landed on the ground, the jumped off and looked around. The first thing they saw was the 7ft tall Spartan standing near them. "Sir!" they snapped to a salute, all except Tim, who tripped as he was getting off the pink balloon thing. "At ease warrant officer." said the Spartan.

There was a popping noise behind them and the three of them looked around, the pink balloon had disappeared. Only to be replaced by a tiny little kid, with a tail. "That pink thing was you?" asked Jake, walking over to the little fox thing. "Uhhh…. Yes." Shippo replied tentatively. "I couldn't let you guys die."

"Thanks little dude." said Ed, sticking out his hand to shake the little boys. "No problem!" said Shippo smiling.

The group walked home, the marines carrying the remains of their fallen comrades on a gravity stretcher. The crew of Delta-917 where talking to Shippo, they had really taken a likening to him. While the rest of the group discussed what Naraku had said to the Spartans.

* * *

There ya go! Hope you enjoyed it!

As always I appreciate any and all comments/ suggestions/ reviews!

Semper-Fi! Carry on!


	22. Chapter 22

Hey! Welcome back to another chapter. Hope you like thise one.

We finely get started on our little journey to find the sacred jewel and unltimently save the human race.

Got some good diolog between James and Inuyasha, and you get to see the new way of getting around during the feudal era. Thats right... your favorite, the M12LRV Warthog.

Enjoy!

* * *

"Either way…" said James, walking with his BXR slung over his shoulders. "It looks like we're going to be here for a while." He turned and looked at Kagome and Inuyasha, both of whom where walking next to him.

"We have two UNSC ships that have taken up defensive position just outside the Arch. Backed up by an Elite cruiser." Lisa informed them. "I spoke with the captain earlier, he said he would supply us with anything we need." She finished telling them. "Looks like you're stuck with us." Chuck said.

James awoke the next morning; he had only gotten two hours of sleep but didn't care. After stretching out his sore muscles, he put on his armor and got to work. James peeked into the hut where Kagome, Shippo, Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha where sleeping to check on them. They where all still sleeping, so he made his way through the sleepy village to the main L.Z.

Right on time a pelican appeared on the horizon, and with in seconds was right on top of him. The pelican had an M12-C Warthog Armored Personnel Carrier tucked underneath its metallic belly. The vehicle was essentially a Warthog but with a passenger section bolted between the driver section and where the chain gun would be on a regular Warthog.

The APC could carry up to 11 fully armed soldiers with supplies. 'Should be perfect for the terrain of this area' James though to himself, running his gauntleted hand along its sleek frame. James confirmed the delivery with the pilot, and the pelican took off.

"You can come take a look if you want." James said out loud. He had been watching the blip on his motion detector for about 4 minutes now. Inuyasha jumped from the tree he was sitting in and landed next to James. "How did you know I was there?" Inuyasha asked frustrated that his position had been given away.

My armor has a motion detector. I've been watching you on it for a while. "Feh. I don't need no stinking fancy armor to tell me where my enemy is." Inuyasha said. "Then we have something in common." James said. "Spartans are taught to not rely on technology. The greatest weapon you have is your brain."

They sat in the back of the warthog and talked for a while. They talked about their childhoods, the different battles they had been in, and James even told him about the time he had met the legendary Spartan 117.

After about an hour, the sun had started to come up more, and a group of 3 Marines came through the trees towards them. "Sir!" said the Sergeant of the group, saluting James. "Sergeant Ryan, reporting as ordered." James returned the salute, and turned towards Inuyasha. "We'd better go get the others up, if there not already."

James had the Marines stay with the Warthog and get it fueled and loaded with supplies, seeing how as the crew of the Pelican hadn't seen fit to do it themselves, while himself and Inuyasha went and got the others. When they got to the hut, they saw that Sango and Miroku where already outside.

"Morning." said Sango smiling at him. "Morning ma'am." said James returning her smile with a nod, as she wouldn't have been able to see him smiling through his faceplate even if he did. "We just finished saying goodbye to Chuck and Lisa." said Miroku. "They said they had orders to report back to the ship. They said to tell you goodbye from them."

'The rest of the fleet must be getting ready for the big push to retake the Currahee star system.' James thought to himself. Part of him was wishing that he was going with them, but the other part of him knew that this mission was more important.

"Kagome and Shippo up yet?" asked Inuyasha. "No they're still sleeping." Inuyasha walked inside the hut to wake them up, while James stayed outside and talked with Sango and Miroku.

One Inuyasha had gotten Kagome and Shippo up and ready to go, the group walked back to the Warthog. "So you just roam around the country hoping to sense a sacred jewel." James asked.

"That's the idea." said Kagome. "It's the only way we have right now to track down Naraku and the sacred jewels." I t made enough sense to James, but he wasn't sure if the ONI spooks would be happy about this method of finding the thing that was supposed to save the universe.

James explained to them that the UNSC ship Normandy, had provided them with a warthog that they would be able to get around easier in. They reached the clearing and James walked toward the Sergeant.

"We good to go Sergeant?" James asked. "Yes sir." Sergeant Ryan answered. "She's got fuel in her tank, and we've loaded her up with fresh supplies, including 4 extra fuel tanks."

"Alright, tell your men to help Sango and Miroku." James gestured towards the pair behind him, "get situated in the warthog. And to secure Kagome's bag." James said. The two other Marines looked at each other, these where strange orders to be coming from a Spartan.

The Marines help Sango and Miroku get into the back of the Warthog, after Kagome, who got in very easily. The 2 Marines then got in after Miroku, one Marine sat on the floor of the truck with his AIE-486H machine gun, while Sergeant Ryan and the other Marine sat down on the bench's near the door with their BXR's.

James hopped into the driver's seat, and had Inuyasha climb into the passenger seat. Turns out that Inuyasha had never been in a car before, let alone a warthog. After a few tries he managed to sit in the passenger seat. He looked uncomfortable, but besides that he was fine.

James started the engine which came to life with a roar. Miroku and Sango had also never been in a car before, so hearing the engine roar to life made them glance at Kagome, as if to ask, 'You sure this is safe?'

"Hold on." Said James, and he put his foot down on the accelerator, which demanded power form the engines and sped them forwards, sending up a small rooster tail of dirt behind them.

* * *

There ya go! Hope you enjoyed it!

As always I appriviate any and all comments/ suggestion/ reviews.

Semper-FI, Carry on!


	23. Chapter 23

Hey, welcome back. Just an FYI today is my b-day, and I officially turn 17. SO that's very cool. Hope you all had a great 4th of July, mine was awesome. And if you haven't seen them yet, there are 2 new previews for Halo 3 out!! They are incredible and a must watch.

In this chapter I felt it necessary to quote Sgt. AJ Johnson. You should be able to tell which quote it is. What else… oh, Koga gets blackmailed by ONI, and we are filling in some plot holes. Not going to say much but hopefully you'll recognize what it is.

By the way we got a lot of cussing in this one, towards the end.

Enough out of me, onto the story!!!

* * *

The Warthog sped off down the road. As they passed by rice paddies, the framers looked up in astonishment at the huge metal beast roaring away from the village with people inside it.

Inuyasha had never been in a car before, he saw them all the time in Kagome's world, but had never bothered to get in one. 'Why ride when you can run?' he had always thought. And as the warthog raced down the dirt path, he knew that he would rather run than be in a car.

"So," said James, "Kagome will sense it if we get near any of these jewel shards right?" he asked the very agitated looking Inuyasha. "Yes." answered Kagome from behind him. "I can usually sense them when we are close. But I don't sense anything right now." "Ok, let me know as soon as you do." said James.

In the back of the Warthog, Sergeant Ryan inserted a small chip into a data player that he had hooked onto his armor. Soon the slam-bam beats of some ancient music pounded from the data player.

The 2 other Marines in the Warthog sighed in union and looked at each other and then back at their Sergeant. "Why we always got to listen to this crap Sarge?" said Pvt. Steve. "This 'crap' is your history son!" said Ryan," Should remind you grunts what we are fighting for."

Steve turned to his friend, Pvt. Tim Hayes, and said, "Hey, if the Covenant want to wipe out this part of my history, that's fine by me." Steve and Tim both laughed. "You ask them real nice next time you see them Steve, I'm sure they'll be happy to oblige." said Ryan, a scowl on his face.

"Wait, I sense something." said Kagome, half an hour later, "A jewel shard, two of them. They're Koga's!" Moments later something darted across the road ahead, heading straight for them. James hit the breaks and the 3 ton machine's tires ground to a halt.

James got out of the Warthog and stepped towards Koga, who was standing on the side of the road, leaning against a tree. "What have you got for us?" asked James. Koga scowled and said, "I couldn't find Naraku anywhere. He disappeared again."

"You know him?" asked Kagome and Inuyasha, shocked. But before James could answer, Koga was right beside Kagome. "Kagome, I've missed you so much." He said taking her hands in his. "Uh…" said Kagome awkwardly, glancing at Inuyasha, "yeah, I've missed you to."

"Get your paws off her you filthy wolf!" Inuyasha yelled, advancing towards Koga. But James stopped him with an out stretched hand. "Koga, is working for O.N.I., a military branch from my universe." He said. Inuyasha stared at James, and then burst out laughing. "Guess your not so free anymore are you. Your somebody's pet now."

"Why you little…" said Koga, taking a step toward Inuyasha. But Kagome pulled him back by his hand. "You're telling me this guy here is a spook?" asked Pvt. Tim, from the back of the warthog.

"No." answered James. "ONI recruited him for his skills to provide us with Intel on the surrounding lands." "That's a nice way of saying blackmail." said Koga, viciously. But before he could argue the point any further James got a transmission over his armors radio, new orders for Koga.

"Koga," said James stepping forward. "You have new orders to report back to the main L.Z., where you will receive your last orders. As soon as you carry them out ONI intends to release you from their services."

"Bout fucking time." said Koga, angrily. He then turned back to Kagome, and ignoring Inuyasha's protests, took Kagome's hands in his again and said, "Iv got to go now Kagome, but don't worry, I'll be back real soon." And then he took off in the direction of the main L.Z.

There was an awkward silence, and then Pvt. Hayes asked suddenly, "What the fuck was that all about?" putting an end to the awkwardness of Koga's departure.

They sped on down the dirt road for miles and miles. James talked with Kagome and Inuyasha about the training he had had as a young Spartan. While the Marines in the back talked to Miroku and Sango.

Miroku found that he liked one song in particular that Ryan played. Some ancient song called, 'Girls, girls, girls." From an extremely old band called Motley Crue. And the Marines laughed when Miroku was slapped by Sango for trying to grab her ass.

After several hours of driving along the country side, Miroku suggested that they stop and find some place to stay the night. James checked a map of the area, courtesy of ONI, on his HUD and reported that there was a village 8 clicks east of them.

"That sounds good." said Kagome. "We can stay there tonight and be back on the road tomorrow. The others agreed so James followed the map on his HUD to the village. As they approached it however they saw that the villagers had gathered at the entrance to the village.

The villagers had never seen or heard of a motorized vehicle. So it came as no surprise to James that they approached them with caution. "Let us handle this." said Miroku getting out of the back of the Warthog, and walking towards the villagers with Sango and Kagome.

Inuyasha, James, Shippo and the Marines waited near the warthog. Shippo sat with the Marines and ate some of the MRE's they had offered him. James, on the other hand, listened to the conversation being held between Miroku and the villagers.

Despite being over 30 yards away, James could hear every word being said, due to his biochemical altered ears. The villagers didn't know what the hell James and the Marines where, but seemed to think that the brought, 'death and destruction.' They also didn't approve of Inuyasha because of him being a half breed.

Inuyasha, who was standing next to James, could also hear every word because of his ears. "This how it always is?" asked James, listening to Miroku's argument that James and the Marines meant no harm. "It's been this way my whole life." said Inuyasha bitterly.

James nodded, he could understand how Inuyasha felt, being shunned and forced to live as an outcast his whole life must have been extremely tough, but it had also made him the person he was today. It was like his old drill instructor, from training used to say, "What doesn't kill you makes you stronger."

Miroku finely was able to get permission to stay the night, on the condition that they would kill a demon that had been troubling the village lately. Miroku thanked them and started to head back to the Warthog, and the villagers went, tentatively, back to their village.

James sighed and turned to face the Marines. "Sgt. Ryan, looks like we're going demon hunting, take only weapons and ammo; leave everything else in the Warthog." James said. "Yes sir!" said the Marines, in union.

Miroku, Sango, and Kagome returned and where about to inform them about the deal they had made when James and Inuyasha both told them that they had heard every word.

3 hours later Inuyasha, Miroku, and the 3 marines where walking through the woods at the village outskirts, in search of the demon that was supposedly plaguing the village.

Kagome, Sango, and Shippo had stayed back in the village to watch the warthog, and, James found this particular part odd indeed, "cook dinner." James had overheard Sango telling Miroku that, in no uncertain terms, was she doing this because she was a girl; she was just tired and didn't want to "Hunt" today.

As the group walked along the Marines began to talk to each other. The reason being for this is that the villagers had told them that this particular demon was attracted by voices of Humans.

"So," said Steve, telling a story about his first shore leave to Emerald Cove. "This girl walks up to me while I'm just lying there on the beach, and you could tell she had just gotten out of the water, because her body was glistening with water. And she lies down next to me, and asks what a soldier boy is doing in a place like this?"

"And I play it cool and tell her I'm on shore leave and that I had just gotten back from retaking Reach. And she just gives me that look like; aw he must be hurting inside. You know the one I'm talking about." He said smiling at Hayes.

"The one with the big puppy eyes?" asked Miroku, who had been listening intently to the story. "Yeah! Listen to my man here, he knows what he's talking about!" said Steve giving Miroku a nudge on the shoulder. "So man you got any girl stories?"

"More than I can count." said Miroku. "Listen to this pimp!" said Tim, laughing. "Damn man, we got to trade stories some other time." Miroku laughed, he was starting too really like the Marines. "Who else we got?" said Steve looking around the group. "Sarge has got a wife, so he isn't going to talk."

Sgt. Ryan just grunted and kept walking. "What about you Sir?" asked Steve turning to James, "How are those Spartan girls?" James turned around and looked at him, glaring at him from inside his helmet, but not saying a word. "Ok…" said Steve, "forget I asked."

"What about Inuyasha man." said the Marines, taking up positions on either side of Inuyasha. "You ever get it on with Kagome?" "W….what!?" asked a very embarrassed looking Inuyasha. "Come on man, it's pretty easy to see that there's something going on between you two."

"For some reason," said Miroku, "Both of them refuse to accept the fact that they might really love each other." "It's not like that!" yelled Inuyasha, blushing even more furiously, something James was very surprised to see him do.

"Ya know," said Sgt. Ryan, joining the conversation. "I've fought in more battles than I can count, I've killed many covenant, and seen my own men slaughtered. I and I know that this War can't last forever; somebody's got to lose at one point. But love, that's forever."

"Amen Sarge." said Tim, pretending to wipe his eyes. "You see man," he said turning to Inuyasha, "Even a bad ass mother fucker like Sarge can find love. It's easy man, you just got to take her aside, look deep into her eyes, start crying, and say, 'you're the best thing that's ever happened to me.'"

Tim did this to Sarge as an example. "Boy you better take your hands off me before I unscrew your neck and shit down your throat!" said Sgt. Ryan, returning to his normal self.

* * *

There ya go! Hope you enjoyed it!!

As always I appreciate any and all comments/ suggestions/ reviews.

Semper-Fi, carry on!


	24. Chapter 24

Yo! I know, I know. I've been gone along time. But don't worry! I've got a brand new delicious chapter for you. I've been caught up in all the Halo 3 hype lately (6 days 10 hours and 20 min left!!!) I, like 1,000,000's of others, will be going in with the first wave of Spartans. Got my Halo 3 legendary edition reserved even!

But the main reason I haven't updated lately is I got an Xbox 360 for my birthday. So anytime I should have been devoting to this story, I spent playing Gears of war, Bioshock, and GRAW 2. So my apologies.

Anyways, on with the chapter! This one includes a guest star which iv been getting many requests for. He was somewhat reluctant to be on here, but he agreed in the end. So here it is! Enjoy!

* * *

They continued to walk along the path, talking as they went. The Marines continued to bug Inuyasha about Kagome, while Miroku offered his seemingly professional opinion on the matter. While James and Sgt. Ryan, silently walked along with them.

Suddenly, a red blip appeared on his motion detector. He held up his hand, signaling the patrol to come to a stop. The two Marines in front dropped to a crouch, and swept the trees with their guns.

James signaled the Marines to stay put, and began to move up ahead to check out the path ahead. He cautiously moved down the path, until he came to a small clearing. In the clearing stood a man, in tall white robes, with hair as long as Inuyasha's.

A small green creature was talking to him, and what appeared to be a two headed dragon was next to him with a young girl riding on its back. James sent a live image of the group from his HUD back to the Marines. While James and the Marines where discussing what to do, Inuyasha burst out from the trees to his left.

The man in white robes turned and looked at Inuyasha, with a glare. "What are you doing here Sesshomaru!?" asked Inuyasha with anger in his voice. "I could ask you the same thing, Inuyasha." said the man in tall white robes.

"Yeah, well your in our way, we're hunting a demon, and your stink is all over the place, so its hard to find it with you around." said Inuyasha. "How dare you insult Lord Sesshomaru!" cried the little green thing next to Sesshomaru. "By "we" I presume you mean the thing standing in the bush's over there." Said the man called, Sesshomaru, completely ignoring the green impish thing next to him.

'Shit.' James thought to himself, 'his cover had been blown.' James silently signaled the Marines to move up, while Inuyasha and Sesshomaru kept arguing about something or other.

The Marines then appeared out of the trees next to Inuyasha. James heard Tim say "Jesus, what's with this guy and makeup. You think he's gay?" privately over the radio to Steve. Steve chuckled, and walked behind Sgt. Ryan and Miroku to where Inuyasha and Sesshomaru where standing.

James then stepped out from his cover, towards Inuyasha and this Sesshomaru person. "You know this guy?" asked James. "Unfortunately." answered Inuyasha. Miroku came up behind James and whispered to him, "Sesshomaru is Inuyasha's brother."

James looked between the two brothers. He didn't see almost any resemblance, except perhaps the look of loathing they where both giving each other. Sesshomaru suddenly turned on his heel and walked away, in the direction they had just come from.

"Well that was fun." said Tim, sarcastically. "Can we get this demon hunt over with? I'm starving." added Steve. "You keep saying that boy, and all you'll get to eat is C rations." said Sgt. Ryan, in a menacing tone.

Steve was about to say something, when they heard a roar to their left, and an ominous red blip appeared on James's motion detector. "Lock and load boys!" yelled Ryan. "Let's bag this big bad demon."

Inuyasha unsheathed his sword, and the Marines and James loaded their weapons. The trees in front of them exploded apart, and a demon jumped forward. It was over 20ft. tall at least, and a sword that was almost as long a James.

It roared a challenge at them. Inuyasha jumped into the air, and cried "Windscar!" and blew the demon almost in two. But yet somehow it was still alive. "Let's clean him up Marines!" yelled James, "Open fire!"

A hail of lead streamed from the guns of the marines and James, and finished off what was left of the demon. Tearing what was left of the thing into bloody ribbons. "Hooah!" yelled Steve. He walked up to what was left of the demons head and fired a coup-de-grace into its head.

Back at Pelicans 917's wreckage, Field officer Thomas Duval, was supervising the clean up effort. High Com had ordered that the wreckage be completely removed from the area, so as not to leave and evidence that they had been there behind.

Most of the smoking hulk of the downed pelican had been air lifted away by an Albatross, and Tom had ordered his men to sweep the area one last time. For some reason they hadn't been able to find the radio, or any of the communications equipment for that matter.

This was bad, if any Covenant had managed to somehow sneak past the guards and collect the Com equipment, they would be able to listen in on any UNSC missions, chatter, or Ship-to-ship communications in the area. He made a mental note to tell Capt. Sonntag to change the radio frequencies.

* * *

There ya go!! I hope you enjoyed it!

As always I appreciate any and all comments/suggestions/reviews.

Hope to see you all on Halo 3.

Believe


	25. Chapter 25

Wow… its been a while. Not to long I hope. Anyways this chapter is pretty cool. It uses lines from the Halo 3 commercials. Ones that send chills down my spine. And also for you romantics out there we have a little surprise for you. Anyways here's another freshly baked chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

Once the Group had returned to the village they where greeted with praise from the villagers, who where very grateful of them for destroying the troublesome demon that had been plaguing their village. Kagome and Sango had dinner ready when they returned, which meant that they where able to chow down as soon as they got back, except for James who preferred to eat his MRE.

As the rest of the group sat eating and talking, James went outside to wait for the inbound pelican drop ship that was coming to deliver fresh supplies. Just as he finished securing the D.Z., his radio crackled to life. "This is Pelican Delta 917. You still out there Sierra 323?" asked Jake.

"Roger Delta 917, I read you loud and clear. What's your ETA? Over." Answered James. "ETA to D.Z. is 1 minute. Over." said Jake. "Copy that Delta 917, D.Z. is clear, you may approach when ready." said James. "Roger that Sierra 323, Delta 917 inbounds."

Not even a minute later James heard a roar in the distance, which was the sound of the approaching pelican. James had arranged to Delta 917 to drop off its load a little ways outside the village, so as not to scare the crap out of the villagers. As the Pelican slowly lowered itself onto the earth, the hatch opened and crew chief Ed popped out.

"Good to see you again sir." said Ed saluting James, "Likewise Private." said James, returning the salute. Ed hopped back in the pelican and pushed out two crates of MRE's, ammo, and fuel. "There's also this sir," said Ed, handing James a small data disc. "Captain Sonntag said to give it to you. It's got a video on it that he said you might want to show your squad."

James took the disc and flipped in over in his hands, then it in one of the many slots in his armor. James then thanked the crew chief and sent the pelican on its way.

By the time James had finished loading the supplies into the Warthog, the rest of the squad had finished eating. "We get anything good?" asked Steve as James walked into the small Japanese eating area. James then proceeded to take out the small data player he had stored in his armor, and turned to Inuyasha and Kagome, who where sitting down to the left of him.

"Captain Sonntag said that you may find this interesting." said James, holding up the data disc for them to see. "It's a data disc; usually contains information, music, or videos. You can see it now if you like." "Uhh… ok sure." said Kagome.

James had grabbed a holographic data player from the back of the Warthog. Usually used to provide troops in the field preparing for an assault or infiltration of an enemy base or encampment, the small holographic projector was a useful tool to any field commander.

James set the Holographic projector on the floor and inserted the data disc and pressed play. As the disc began to play James announced that the Marines and himself where going to take a Patrol around the outskirts of the village. As he left the data disc began to play.

The information on the disc turned out to be a video. A recent documentary made by the museum of humanity. Depicting Humanities struggle to survive during the war against the covenant.

Kagome watched as they where given a tour of the "Museum of Humanity." She had been to many museums in her life but never one like this. It was a museum celebrating a species, her species. She watched as grizzled old soldiers, veterans from the wars past, told horrifying tales of combat, showed them where they had fought, where many of their friends had died, the weapons used by the enemy, and humans alike.

The film then turned to an enormous model. Depicting a horrific battle that had taken place almost 50 years ago.

"As the piece began to come together, a full picture of the battle begins to form out of the fog of history. We see how we where out numbered, out gunned, and out matched. And seeing that, the full importance of the monument was realized."

"On that day, a half a century ago, our species stood on the very edge of extinction. As we teetered on that precipice, starring into the black abyss before us, a hand reached out. Pulled us back from the edge, and gave us hope. The hand of hero. John, Spartan 117."

A life size hologram of a Spartan appeared. This one was different from James and the other Spartans. Their armor was charcoal black, and they seemed to be customized by each Spartan. This one however wore a greenish armor, and stood over 7.5 ft. tall, which made him tower over even Inuyasha. He held an old assault rifle in his left hand, just like the one's she had seen in the holographic museum.

He was looking upwards, his face blocked by the same type of visor that James and the others wore. What he was looking at she hadn't the slightest idea. But he had a kind of aura about him that gave hope.

Inuyasha walked forward and looked at the image closely. "Feh… He doesn't look so tough." He said, seemingly unimpressed. "So this is the famous 'demon' those soldiers kept talking about." said Sango, also stepping forward to get a better look. Everyone turned to look at her. "What do you mean 'demon'?" asked Inuyasha, annoyed for some reason.

"Well I heard the soldiers saying that back during this war, there enemies used to call all Spartans demons." She said shrugging. "I guess he must have been a pretty impressive warrior to earn that title."

"He certainly is impressive, id bet he would be a match even for you Inuyasha." said Miroku, studying the visor that kept the 'demons' face hidden. "Yeah right!" said Inuyasha, insulted. "I could beat this guy with my arm tied behind my back."

Shippo hopped onto Kagome's shoulder and added, "Well the soldiers from that flying metal thing I saved told me that he had killed over a million enemy soldiers, by himself! And if what this… thing" he pointed at the hologram projector lying on the floor," says is true, than he saved Kagome's entire species."

They where all silent for a moment, contemplating this new information. Then Kagome sighed and said, "I'm still not sure if we can trust them. I mean I know they're all really nice, and James did save my life and all. But who knows what they might use the sacred jewel for. They are a military after all and militaries only use things for destructive purposes most of the time. They'd be using the sacred jewel for evil."

"Your right." said Miroku, looking away from the Spartan. "But I say that we should give them a chance. They are after all just trying to help. Until we are able to find out what they intend to use it for I think that they deserve our trust."

The rest of the group nodded in agreement. "Right then." Said Miroku, stretching. "I'm off to bed, night all." The rest of the group said the good nights and settled into there usual sleeping positions.

As Kagome was crawling into her sleeping bag she heard a crackle, one that sounded like it would come from a radio. She searched around, and found a small headset lying next to the holographic generator, which had been turned off. She picked up the head set tentatively and put it on.

"Uh….hello?" she said, wondering if one of the soldiers had accidently forgotten it here. There was a small snapping noise from the headset and James began to speak to her. "Kagome? This is Spartan 323. We're finishing up our patrol but won't be back for a while still. We heard something big moving around near our warthog. Over."

"Oh, okay. Everybody here is going to sleep. So I guess we'll see you tomorrow. Uh…. Over." said Kagome, trying to remember Military communication techniques." "Roger that." said James from the other end of the Headset. "Be set to leave at 0800 hours tomorrow. Spartan 323 out."

The rest of the group stared at her. "Who are you talking to Kagome?" asked Shippo, looking at her as though she was insane. "Oh… Just James." She said, waving her arms franticly. She lifted up her hair and showed them the headset that James must have left behind.

"He's able to talk through this device here. He said that he and the other soldiers are finishing up the patrol, but won't be back for a while." The group looked at one another, but seemed to accept the explanation. Then, one by one, they shut there eyes and slowly fell asleep.

Later that night, Inuyasha sat up in his usual sleeping position. He couldn't sleep. He kept thinking about everything he had seen today. All if it seemed impossible to him. But at the same time, something inside him told him that it all made perfect sense.

He looked at Kagome, he long raven hair, and her soft face. She was beautiful. He wanted to just reach out and hold her in his arms, to tell her that he'd always be there for her… and that… He loved her. He had been trying to tell her for a long time. But had never been able to do it.

* * *

I may be a very violent person. But even I think that they are honest to god in love. N im talking pure true love. And I promise there will be more romantic stuff to come later on.

But don't worry… there will still also be lots more violence, battle, comedy, and other such things to come.

As always I appreciate any and all comments/reviews/suggestions.

Semper-Fi! Carry on!!


	26. Chapter 26

Yo. It's been a while hasn't it? Sorry. Just been going threw some shit. Its all good though. If you haven't already, I highly recommend that you read broaken-midnight-butterflys: Black angel. It's an rly great fan-fic.

Anyways, this chapter is pretty good. A little dull to me. But pretty good. Would you believe that I've literally got the rest of the story planned out in my head? Right up to the ending?? Yes, all good things must come to an end.

But god damn that's going to be a while. I'll be lucky if I get it done by this time next year. I promise you will love it though. Lots O' surprises and such.

I was thinking about having an assistant writer, if anybody wants to volunteer. You'd basically help write the story, and chapters. (Cause im such a lazy ass. Lol) If you're interested contact me. You will get credit for the chapters and ill even tell you the plot all the way up to the ending. Just so that you know and can help more.

Anyways, heres what you paid for. Enjoy.

* * *

As though sensing Inuyasha staring at her, Kagome slowly opened her eyes and looked at him. They stared at each other for at least 2 minutes. There was no way Kagome could see or sense any part of the furious battle taking place inside Inuyasha's head.

'Just go over to her. It not that hard damnit. Just remember what that one soldier, Tim, said. On second thought scratch that. Just be yourself. Come on, you can do it, just go over t her.'

After another 30 seconds of continually staring at each other, the better half of Inuyasha's mind won. He slowly got up, and walked over to her. She looked surprised to see him walking over to him, and it took every ounce of his courage to take those last few steps and lay down beside her.

Dozens of emotions crossed her face. But she crawled closer to him, and buried her head in his chest and he held her close. "Kagome…" Inuyasha said, with pure love in his voice. She looked up at him, a fiery passion burning in her eyes. "I…"

'Come on! Say it! Tell her!' the voices in his head where battling neither side gaining much ground. But finely something clicked into place. He could tell her. She wouldn't laugh, or get angry and sit him. He could tell her.

He cleared his throat. "Kagome… I… I lo..." But Inuyasha never finished those three simple words. Outside somewhere in the darkness, there was an almighty BOOM. And a roar that echoed through the night. Smaller cracks and bangs echoed from across the village, and into the hut. And Inuyasha could clearly smell gunpowder.

A little more than a mile away, James got back to his feet as an enormous creature took a swipe at the Marines with its arm. The Marines dodged the deadly blow and poured a constant stream of lead into the giant Demon.

James looked around and saw that the explosion that had knocked him to the ground had been caused by the Demon stepping onto the Transport Warthog. Snapping in half and causing it to erupt into a ball of fire. The demon however seemed to be unharmed by this or just didn't care.

"Fall back!" James said, covering the Marines retreat as they moved to cover to set up a more effective line of defense. James fired at the creatures head, but all that really seemed to do was piss it off.

The demon raised its fists high into the air, and James, sensing what was about to happen, jumped out of the way as the demons enormous fists came crashing down on the spot that James had only just vacated.

James saw an M6 Spartan Laser lying a few feet away from him, which had been flung free of the warthog as the demon landed on it. James grabbed it off the ground and rolled to his feet, avoiding another perilous blow from the demon.

As he stood he pulled the trigger, a targeting laser shot forth from the weapon. James planted the dot right on the beasts head, James waited 3 seconds for the weapon to charge, and in that time, the demon slowly brought its hand up in another attempt to crush James.

Just as the beast's fist was a foot from his head, the laser fired. It shot out a blood red particle beam that ripped through the night with a deafening roar.

There was nothing left of the demons fist, which had been just about to smash into James, or its head. There was a gapping hole starting at the collar bone and stopping at the edge of its shoulders.

James sighed to himself, that had been close. He gave his shields a couple seconds to recharge and to his feet as the Marines began to cheer. "Sergeant!" he called out, "Get your men in order! Check the tree lines, there might be more!"

James heard the Sergeant start to chew out the marines, but didn't bother to listen. He got to his feet, and scanned the trees. How had that thing snuck up on them like that? James didn't have any contacts on his motion detector. Was it possible that it was able to avoid being detected by his motion sensors somehow?

Just as he was about to help the marines clear the area, again, 4 friendly contacts on his motion detector. "James!" yelled Kagome from behind him. James turned around to face them. Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, and Miroku all looked disheveled; they had apparently left in a hurry to get here.

They stopped 6 feet from him, seeing the enormous dead hulk of the demon that had attacked them. "What happened?" asked a tired looking Kagome.

"We where about to head back to you, when this demon came from the tree line and attacked us." answered James. The group was about to ask more questions, but before they could, Sgt. Ryan called out from the tree line. "Sir! You might want to take a look at this!"

"I'll be right back. Stay here." said James to the group and before Inuyasha could protest he took off into the woods in the direction of Sgt. Ryan. He found him kneeling near the Marines, who where still scouting the rest of the perimeter, examining what looked like a radar jammer from a pelican drop ship.

James stared at it. What in hell was this doing here? Had it been in the warthog, come loose, and flew out here into the forest? No, James had done an inventory of everything on the warthog earlier. They hadn't brought any type of radar jammers what so ever.

"What do you make of it sir?" asked the Sergeant, who looked just a confused as he felt. An odd feeling for a Spartan. "Is there any indications of where this came from Sergeant?" asked James.

"Yes sir." Answered Sergeant Ryan. "It's from that drop ship that was shot down not to long ago. Delta 917." This was bad, if somebody here had stolen these parts from the pelican, they would have been able to monitor all non-encrypted comm. channels, and if they where skilled, even some that might have been encrypted.

"Sergeant, destroy this equipment. Search the area for anymore and then meet us back at the village at 0600 hours." Said James. "Roger that sir." replied the Sergeant.

James hurried back to Inuyasha and the group, to find them still examining the dead body of the demon James had destroyed. Inuyasha kicked the dead body with his foot and flipped it over onto what was left of its back.

"I knew it!" Inuyasha cried, "This is one of Naraku's reincarnations!" James looked at the demons back and saw a scar there, a scar that resembled a spider, on its back. A scar just like the one he had received from fighting the Flood.

Not just any flood though. These flood where the actual forerunner infected flood types, still trapped in their eternal hell from when the flood had first invaded the galaxy hundreds of thoughsands of years ago.

But James knew that it was just coincidence. There was no possible way that the scar on his back was related to Naraku. James forced his mind back to the subject at hand. "If this is one of his creatures, then he must be close. Within 10 miles at least." said James. "I'll send out scouts and probes immediately to find where he is hiding."

"We'll help." said Kagome, "No offense, but we do have the most experience tracking Naraku." James nodded and was about to reply when he got a message from a nearby pelican drop ship.

The Brutes where back, and pressing hard just outside the gate. The Captain wanted him back to the New World immediately. The ship was being boarded, and they needed assistance, badly.

James explained the situation to the group before him and before the group could get a word in edge-wise said, "I want the 5 of you to continue to those cliffs, 5 clicks east of here. We'll meet you there once we've delt with this situation. I have to get back to my universe."

"But what about Naraku!?" asked one very frustrated Inuyasha, tired of always having Naraku slip away from him. "We'll find him as soon as the battle is won. The brutes cannot gain control of the Archway." said James

When Inuyasha still glared at him in protest, James said, "Do not worry. He can run but he can't hide. You have the entire UNSC behind you, and all its tracking and scanning technologies."

As the pelican drop ship full of Marines and James, climbed away into the morning sky, Inuyasha, Kagome and the others set off towards the cliffs James had mentioned. Inuyasha was still thinking about what he had almost said last night. He cursed Naraku for what seemed like the millionth time.

Apparently this was also on Kagome's mind. She kept glancing back at him every 30 seconds and whenever he caught her stareing at him, blushed and looked away. 'Had he really been about to say it? Or had it just been some wonderful dream?' She thought to herself.

'She had of course had dreams about him before, something she was not very happy to admit, even to herself… But for a second last night, it almost sounded like he was about to say… I love…"

Her thoughts where interrupted by what sounded like a low scream behind them, and gradually turned into a shriek. "What is that!?" asked Miroku, looking a little startled. What looked like a teardrop shaped plane flew right over their heads, followed by two more. Kagome could barley make them out but they looked purple-whitish.

Before the group could even stop to think about this, the 3 tear-drop shaped planes where closely followed by 4 others. These 4 looked like the ones Kagome had seen flying around outside the Spaceship, and inside the Hanger of it. Theses had wings and where steel colored.

Then she understood. "They're fighter planes." She said. "They must be from the battle in James's universe." "Ah yes…" said Sango. "I remember the other Spartan, Lisa, telling me that the enemy ships are shaped like teardrops."

They watched in fascination and awe as the 7 ships engaged each other. Rolling, turning and diving to avoid each other. Kirara seemed to take special interest in this to. Within 3 minutes of watching, only one teardrop ship remained. "Come on, lets keep going." said Inuyasha, who at this point, had lost interest.

They kept walking along the hillside. Behind them there was an explosion as the last enemy ship was shot down. However the shill screams that they had heard when the ships had first approached had come again. This time more distorted, it grew louder and louder.

Inuyasha looked over his shoulder to see the last tear drop shaped…thing. Spiraling towards them, thick purple and black smoke pouring out of it. It grew closer, and Inuyasha could see it was on fire, and heading right for them. Within a second it was on top of them about to crush them.

* * *

There you go! Hope you enjoyed it. The next chapter will involve stuff from my favorite episodes… fateful night in tonkenkiyo parts 1 &2…or however the fuck you spell it. I WILL NEED HELP WRITEING THAT.

In case you're wondering, all is going well with joining the U.S. Marines. Not sure when im going to boot camp but I hope it's during the summer. I hate winter.

Also. The Spartan known as James, in this story. Is named after my great uncle. James Woodgate. He was a machine gunner on a B-17 bomber during WW2, and is credited with shooting down over 5 enemy planes. On a mission to Bomb Berlin, his plane was shot down. He was captured by the Germans and died in a German prison.

I have his Air medal, and his purple heart. He is a hero to me, and one of my greatest role models.

As always I appreciate any and all Reviews/comments/suggestions.

SEMPER-FI, Carry on!!


	27. Chapter 27

The Gates

Phew. Its been a while hasn't it? Sorry, I'v been negotiation with a huge fan-girl about the details of this story. Romance isn't exactly my best subject, so I asked for help for once.

This chapter was co-written by noelle675, many, many thanks to her. She's in charge of the Unforgettable Night fan-website. Drop her a line n let her know how u liked this chapter.

Anyways, to make up for my extended absence, this chapter is rly long. Enjoy.

* * *

Inuyasha ran right for Kagome, without even thinking about it. Picked her up and jumped as far away as possible. The ship crashed right where she had been standing, not a second before.

They lay there in the grass for a second. Inuyasha on top of Kagome, after a couple of seconds though Inuyasha realized the position he was in and quickly jumped off, blushing furiously.

Miroku, Sango, and Shippo quickly hurried around the ship to see if they where ok. "We're fine. Really." said Kagome, getting up and brushing herself off. They stood there and stared at the ship. It wasn't as big as the other ships they had seen, but it was still pretty big.

They suddenly heard a banging coming from it, and without warning a hatch popped open right in front of them. Out of it came a brute, dressed in full battle armor. Inuyasha imminently smelled burning fur, and some other very unpleasant smells.

The brute saw them, and it stood there, shocked for a second. Before roaring a challenge, and charging at them. Inuyasha immediately whipped out his Tetsaiga and cut the charging brute almost completely in two with ease.

Back in the UNSC universe, the battle for the archway was intensifying. There where now 3 Brute cruisers attacking the UNSC ships defending the archway, including one Brute Carrier that was proving very difficult to destroy.

The elite ship was taking damage, but was still able to hold there own, her captain giving the Brutes everything he had. The New World, however, was taking heavy damage, and was in the midst of battling back brutes that had been able to invade the ship, via boarding craft.

James was still in route to the battle, the pelican carrying him was attacked by 3 Seraph fighters, but with the help of 4 short sword fighters, they where able to destroy them.

The battle raged all around the arch. Seraph fighters and long sword and short sword fighters alike, engaged in heavy ship to ship combat. Weaving and turning to avoid getting blown to hell. As the battle progressed, nobody noticed, a stealthy Covenant Drop ship slip into the arch.

Inuyasha and company continued to walk towards the cliffs. As they where walking Kagome turned to Inuyasha. "Hey Inuyasha?" "Yeah, what?" he answered, in his usual tone.

"I was just thinking. Since James has arrived; I haven't had a chance to go home. And we don't know how long it might be until we get another chance to do that. So I was thinking that maybe after the battle is over, I could go home for maybe 3 days and catch-up."

"What!? Are you kidding me!?" Inuyasha said angrily. "We're closer to finding and killing Naraku than ever before! Course you can't go home!" "I wasn't asking you're permission!!" said Kagome, angry now too.

"Actually Inuyasha." said Sango turning to face him. "Since James said that we might be facing the covenant a lot more often, I've been thinking about going back to my village and trying to make some upgrades to my armor. I have no doubt that I'll need them in the future. No pun intended."

"Fine! Whatever! Go ahead and leave, see what I care!" said Inuyasha, finely conceding to defeat. As Inuyasha turned his back on them, Sango gave Kagome a small wink, and Kagome smiled, appreciating the help.

5 minutes later Sango was riding off into the sunset with Kirara. The rest of the group kept walking. Still heading towards the cliffs, hoping that the battle would be over soon, and they could continue searching for Naraku, which hopeful would be a lot easier now that they had James on their side.

As the day started to turn to night, Kagome noticed Inuyasha was becoming increasingly, frustrated, and moody. As she tried to figure out what was wrong, she looked toward the sky and remembered, tonight was the night of the new moon.

"Hey, Inuyasha?" asked Kagome, tentatively. "Yeah, what?" said Inuyasha in his usual tone. "Maybe we should find a place to rest for the night. I mean if the battle is over soon, it'll make it easier for James to find us, instead of wandering off to far." Said Kagome, being careful not to upset him, he was always very touchy when the night of the new moon came.

Inuyasha could tell that she was just doing this to try and calm him down, and get him to relax, but he couldn't, not tonight. There where so many new enemies from James universe, and demons where in no short supply either. He couldn't let his guard down, not for a second.

"Yeah, fine." said Inuyasha. "I see a cave up ahead." said Miroku, "we should camp there for tonight." "Yeah, good idea." said Kagome, still distracted by Inuyasha, who was looking at the sun's last rays before it set.

They made camp inside the cave and got a fire going. As the sun set Inuyasha turned into his human half, and took to sitting towards the back of the cave pouting. Kagome tried to go back and talk to him several times, but each time she did she found that she was just too nervous.

"Wow," exclaimed Kagome, looking back towards the back of the cave, "I wonder how far back this cave goes?" "I don't know," said Miroku, digging into his bowl of Raman noodles. "It… doesn't look… that deep." He said, talking with his mouthful of noodles.

Off in the distance they could hear the distant sounds of war. All of them where wondering what was happening with the battle. Had the aliens made it through the gate? Or was this just another aerial battle? Like the one they had seen earlier.

Suddenly, there was a big explosion, and the cave they where in shook in response. Without warning, an enormous object crashed right in front of the cave entrance. Rocks and dirt rained down from the ceiling. "Move!" yelled Miroku, "To the back of the Cave!"

The object that had crashed in front of the cave was on fire, smaller secondary explosions blew giant pieces of rock out of the wall. Kagome was picked up by Inuyasha, who ran with her in his arms deeper into the cave, followed closely by Miroku and Shippo.

After running a little ways, the cave stopped shaking, and everything grew quiet. It was dark, so dark that they could just barley make out each others outlines. "What hell was that!!" asked Inuyasha, unusually disturbed. "I think it was another crashed ship." said Kagome, holding little Shippo, who was very scared.

"Wait," said Miroku, "I think I see a light further down the tunnel." He squinted into the darkness. Yes, there was definitely light up ahead, he could just make it out. The group walked towards the light, hoping that it was a way out of the dark cave.

They turned a corner and saw that the light was coming from two torches that were flanking either side of a set of stairs. "What the hell?" said Inuyasha, "What are these doing here?"

Nobody answered. Inuyasha sighed and walked a little ways up the stairs before turning around to say, "You two stay here; I'll go check it out. I'll come back and let you know if it's safe." "Inuyasha, hold on a second," said Kagome, taking a step towards him. "Maybe you should let Miroku go and check it out."

"I can handle it!!" said Inuyasha, angrily. Just because he was human didn't mean that he was a coward. And without another glance back he rushed up the stairs.

When he reached the top of the stairs, Inuyasha was still bristling with the insult. He never had backed down from a challenge before, even when he was in this weak of a state. How could Kagome even think he would let Miroku "check it out"!?

The stairs had led to what he guessed to be the top of the cliff, but he was so angry that it took him a few seconds before he caught the stench of a rather large demonic aura. Inuyasha's nose twitched and he looked to find the source.

Standing in front of him was an enormous demon fruit tree. "What the hell…" He had never seen such a large demon fruit tree. There were at least a hundred fruits carrying human faces in the tree. Inuyasha looked on in disgust. If only he still had his demonic power, then he could destroy the tree.

Suddenly, a large man appeared from around the tree. He reached up, took a fruit from the tree and took a large bite before tossing the unfinished fruit into a nearby stream. Inuyasha watched as the fruit was carried past him before he walked toward the man.

"Hey stupid! Are you the one who created this demon tree?" said Inuyasha. The rather large man looked back up into the tree before replying. "Why do you care?"

Inuyasha drew his Tetsaiga, not caring that the sword didn't transform, he didn't need his full power for this lowly human. He charged at full speed, bringing his sword against the man's stomach where it bounced off harmlessly.

"What the hell?" Inuyasha said as he watched the man brandish a wooden staff. Yellow flowers twirled about Inuyasha, changing his opinion of the man. He was knocked to the ground by the sudden onslaught of flower petals. "You're a sage…" said Inuyasha.

"I'm Tokijin the sage, and you wield a demon sword. That can only mean that you are a demon." Tokijin stepped forward, pointing his gourd at Inuyasha who still had not recovered.

"You will make for good fertilizer." He pulled the cork from the gourd and let a sneer cover his face. Inuyasha glanced to his side where the Tetsaiga was…growing rapidly?

"The Tetsaiga's getting bigger." Confused, Inuyasha looked at Tokijin who, like his sword, was even bigger now. The sage's sneer widened. "It is you who are getting smaller. Why don't you help me by becoming nourishment for Numenka the demon fruit tree?" Inuyasha opened his mouth to insult the man, but before he could form any words, his body left the ground and he was sucked into the gourd.

"Don't you think we should have followed him a long time ago, Kagome?" asked Shippo who was still in Kagome's arms. Kagome shook her head. She looked at Miroku for an answer; he was still bent over, squinting his eyes at the plain design of the torches.

"Not until we are sure of what we are up against," said Miroku, straightening his back. "Those torches were put there by someone. We can't blindly charge in, but I suppose we should head off."

Kagome nodded and followed Miroku's lead. They walked slowly, cautiously looking around at their surrounding. "Kagome, look!" said Shippo, pointing to a stream not far off. "There's something floating down." Miroku ran over to investigate. He stepped back in disgust at what he saw. Floating downstream were a dozen pink fruits that had human faces on them. Kagome walked slowly over to Miroku. "What are they?"

"Human fruit from a demon tree. More than likely there is a large one nearby. I'm sure that's where Inuyasha has gone." Miroku said. He motioned for Kagome to follow him and stepped onto a very leafy patch of ground.

He felt his foot fall through and he reached out his hand to Kagome who grabbed onto his hand as they both fell through the hole.

They landed on hard steps. Kagome shifted slightly, rubbing her back, before getting to her feet. The steps led to an underground hideout. There was some kind of large box I the center of the room.

Kagome waited for Miroku as he struggled to his feet, then cautiously walked up the steps and moved into the room toward the box. She leaned over the edge and turned to Miroku. "Is it just me or is it getting bigger?"

Miroku looked down at his hand. "I think we are the ones who are getting smaller." Kagome grabbed the edge of the box futilely. Before she knew it, Shippo, Miroku and Kagome were falling into the box, the miniature world soon becoming a reality.

They landed on soft green grass. Miroku looked around. The sky appeared to be as normal as any sky, the trees as tall and leafy as normal trees. The only thing wrong with the world was the walls than ran around the village. After the disorientation passed, Kagome stood up.

"We have to find Inuyasha. Tonight's the new moon, he's going to need our help." Miroku pushed himself to his feet, Shippo resting on his shoulder.

"Uh…Miroku?" said Shippo, suddenly sounding scared. "What's that up there?" He pointed to what appeared to be a human eye floating in the sky. Miroku followed Shippou's finger.

"It appears to be some kind of eye." He shifted nervously and looked to Kagome in shock. Above her was a gigantic hand reaching toward her. "Kagome! Look out!"

Kagome spun around. Too late. The hand grabbed her and pulled her out of the sky, out of the miniature world. Kagome gazed up into the face of Tokijin and felt anger. "Let go of me, I have to find my friend!"

Tokijin grunted. "You're too noisy. Why won't you be quiet?" He squeezed his hand making Kagome fall unconscious. "Now to extract the nourishment. That stupid demon…he broke my gourd. What a bother…this way is much more troublesome."

Inuyasha slowly opened his eyes. He felt faint and tried to recall where he was. He remembered being trapped in that sage's gourd and he had clawed against the walls, watching as his claws retracted and his human form took shape. And then he had called the Tetsaiga by using his sheathe. It had stuck into the gourd.

The stupid sage pulled the sword out, releasing the liquid and Inuyasha from their prison. After that, Inuyasha vaguely remembered a fight with a large rock man, being slammed into the ground and… pain. Lots of pain. Damn this weak human form. After that there was nothing but blackness.

Inuyasha slowly became aware that he was being held by vines. He struggled to get free, tearing his skin against the thorns. "You can't escape from the vines." Inuyasha narrowed his eyes as Tokijin the sage made an appearance. He noticed Kagome's uniform in his hands. "What have you done with Kagome!?" He shouted, struggling even more to get free.

"Kagome…was that her name?" Tokijin grinned and turned around. "Such a beautiful name must mean that she will be great nourishment." He threw the uniform on the ground and left Inuyasha stuck in the vines.

As soon as the sage left, Inuyasha felt a rising anger inside of him. What did he do to Kagome!? The vines tore into Inuyasha's skin, but he refused to give up. Soon, Inuyasha became to feel faint, he was starting to loose to much blood, and in this stupid human form he would be able to heal as fast, but he continued to strain against the vine's grasp.

He could feel them giving away little by little. He ignored the pain and gave one final tug against the vines, growling loudly as they came free. He tumbled to the ground in a heap and pushed himself to his feet. He had to find Kagome…

Kagome woke to the sensation of water engulfing her body. "Where…am I?" She looked down to find that she sitting in a pool of water and…completely naked. Kagome quickly covered her chest with her arms and drew her legs up to her body. She wrinkled her nose at the strange sweet scent coming from the water. It had a strange greenish tint to it and made Kagome feel uneasy.

Hearing footsteps approaching, Kagome covered herself as best as she could. She held her breath and quickly was overcome with relief and happiness as Inuyasha ran into the room. She stood up excitedly. "Inuyasha, you're alright!"

"Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted, stopping suddenly. He froze and his eyes widened as he took in the scene before him. His face turned scarlet in his embarrassment and he quickly averted his eyes, resting his back against the wall. He stared at the floor, completely incapable of thought.

Kagome suddenly remembered her lack of clothing. She squealed and dropped back into the shallow pool. After a few seconds, Inuyasha recovered and removed the upper portion of his kimono and extended it toward Kagome. He made sure to keep his gaze focused on the wall in front of him. "H-here…cover up."

Inuyasha suddenly collapsed onto the floor of the bath house. He'd lost too much blood, and his body couldn't take the stress that was being put on it. Kagome, who had taken Inuyasha's Kimono, and turned it into a makeshift outfit, had rushed over to him.

She felt terrible, he had been fighting so hard, and there was nothing she could do for him. There was no escape until Inuyasha transformed back into his half demon self. Then she remembered something, she reached into her hair, still wet from the bath, and pulled out a tiny headset that James had given to her.

Praying that it somehow still worked, she hit the bright red "panic" button that James had shown her. "This will send out an S.O.S. to all UNSC ships. They will recognize the signal as you, and immediately send in reinforcements. Once you've activated it, stay put and wait for Evac." said James's voice in her head.

Nothing happened however. She hit it again, and again. 'Maybe it doesn't tell you that it's been sent.' She thought to herself. 'Like a silent alarm.' She hoped she was right. Because if she wasn't, then they where in for a long night.

She told Inuyasha that she was going to attempt to barricade the room shut, so that if that huge man came back, he wouldn't be able to get them.

Back in the UNSC universe, the Marines aboard the 'New World' where fighting hard, trying to push the Brutes back off the ship, which was proving difficult. The Brutes had dug in on the Starboard sections of decks 4, and 6.

But with the help of the Spartan, who had arrived to the battle not a moment to soon, the Marines where beginning to push the Brutes back.

The battle in space was staring to turn in the UNSC's favor. Of the original 4 Brute ships that had arrived, there where now only 2 left, one cruiser and the Brute carrier. The 'New World' shook as she fired another MAC gun (Magnetic Accelerator Cannon) round at the Brute cruiser.

The ship attempted to dodge the shot, but was hit on its Port section by a Plasma torpedo, fired by the Elite Battle Ship, which completely drained its shields. The force of the impact made it list to Starboard, right back into the path of the MAC round.

The round tore into the ships hall, destroying deck after deck of reinforced armor plateing, skewering it from end to end. The ship shook, and for a second collapsed in on itself before exploding into an enormous fireball.

There where still waiting, alone in the bath house. Inuyasha was breathing heavily; he had lost way too much blood, been crushed almost to death, and now could barely stand. All they could do was sit and hope that either daylight would come soon, or that somehow, their distress signal had gotten through to James.

Kagome laid down Inuyasha's head down on her lap, in an attempt to comfort him. She smiled to herself as she did this, despite the situation. They hadn't been this close sense that night, when Inuyasha had almost said he loved her. She sat there, lost in thought about the boy now sleeping in her lap.

Suddenly, there was an enormous banging at the door they had barricaded shut. Tokajin had found them. "Get behind me Kagome." said Inuyasha, who was awakened by the banging, growing ever louder. He wearily stepped in front of her, prepared to defend her to the death. Never in 1,000 years would he ever let that monster lay a hand on Kagome.

The banging grew louder. Kagome held onto Inuyasha tight, praying that someway, somehow, they would be saved. Just then the door burst open, covering the room in a thick cloud of debris. But as Kagome and Inuyasha stared at the door, it wasn't the hulking figure of Tokajin that they saw.

But the figure of a 7ft tall man, standing in the door, pointing something into the room. Within a second the man was there, next to them. "Are you two alright?" asked James. Kagome looked up at the Spartan, she couldn't see through his helmets visor, but she could tell that he was concerned.

"I'm ok." She said. "But Inuyasha's hurt. He's lost a lot of blood." James looked over at Inuyasha, who had collapsed back onto the floor. Kagome went down with him and held him. "Well that's different." said James, starring at a Human Inuyasha. Kagome was about to explain but James cut her off.

"Explain later. Right now I need to get you two out of here." said James, bending down to check out Inuyasha's condition. "We have a Pelican standing by, once we get outside I can call it in to pick us up." said James, still examining Inuyasha. A minute later he got up. "He'll be fine for now. He just needs to take it easy."

"I'm fine." growled Inuyasha, slowly getting to his feet. "Inuyasha…" said Kagome, very worried for him. She looked at James, but he didn't say anything. So she accepted his stubbornness, and helped him to his feet. "Come on." said James, "We've got to get outside."

James led the way, as they slowly walked out of the mansion that had been carved into the Cliffside. Kagome had her arm around Inuyasha and was helping him walk along slowly. Occasionally James would look back at them, to make sure that they where still there.

If James hadn't known better, he would have picked Inuyasha up and carried him out himself, it would have been a lot easier, but something in his head told him not to ruin this moment for Inuyasha and Kagome. It felt to him, like they needed to do this, together.

"Not much farther now," said James, again stopping to wait for the Inuyasha and Kagome to catch up.

Eventually, they finely made it outside. "Ma'am!" said Steve coming up to help Kagome with Inuyasha. "How is he?" said Tim rushing forward to check Kagome's 6, to make sure she wasn't being followed.

Steve helped Kagome ease Inuyasha down by the demon tree that was growing on top of the cliff. Kagome again laid Inuyasha's head down on her lap, while Steve joined Tim near the entrance to Mansion hidden in the cliff.

"No contacts Sir. No sign of Miroku or Shippo though, we can't locate them." Sgt. Ryan said to James. "Alright, keep the D.Z. clear. I'm calling in the Drop Ship. We'll find Miroku and Shippo as soon as we get Inuyasha and Kagome out of here." Answered James, looking back at Kagome and Inuyasha, who where still sitting underneath the weird tree.

Kagome had laid Inuyasha's head in her lap, and he had passed out from to much blood loss. James had to admire him, he had lost a lot of blood, and was still going, still willing to fight.

James had guessed that Inuyasha had somehow transformed into a human, and whether this was temporary or not, he didn't know, but it must take Inuyasha some getting used to, not having his super human strength, and abilities to rely on.

He watched to couple again, as Kagome ran her fingers through Inuyasha's hair, and held his head. James a voice in his head whispered something that he had once. 'There is no force more powerful in this Universe than Love.'

As he was looking back at the odd pair, he noticed something, something he'd never seen before in his entire existence. There was only one thing it could be… Love. He could see in Kagome's eyes how much she cared for Inuyasha, how much she loved him. And it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

It was then, that James silently vowed to protect that love. For as long as he lived he would protect it with his life, and would never let any harm come to it, no matter what the cost may be.

James realized that he had been standing still a full 5 seconds, and gave his head a little shake. 'Focus,' he told himself. 'Finish the mission.' He switched on his head set and hailed the Drop Ship. "Bravo 5, Bravo 5, this is Spartan 323. Come in, over." said James.

"Roger Spartan 323, this is Bravo 5, go ahead, over." said the pilot of Bravo 5. "Bravo 5, we have the package and need immediate dust off, be advised we have wounded, over." said James, keeping an eye on his motion detector, the other on Inuyasha's Bio signs.

"Negative on that request Spartan 323, I'm currently being tailed by Seraph fighters, and Banshees, and am taking heavy fire. Short swords are attempting to engage but I'm having a tough time shaking these fighters. I'll pick you up as soon as I can shake them." said the pilot.

James cursed silently to himself. "Roger that Bravo 5, make it quick. Spartan 323, out." James said, and switched off his radio. He turned back to the Sergeant who was staring down the long dark tunnel that lead into the cliff. "Negative on the evac. Pelicans are taking heavy fire. We'll have to hold hear till the fighters can clear the sky's."

The Sergeant nodded, and checked his rifles magazine, making sure it had a full accommodation of ammo. "Take up positions, near Inuyasha and Kagome, Delta formation." said James. "Yes sir!" said Ryan, glancing over to Inuyasha and Kagome, still huddled underneath the tree.

The Sergeant signaled to Tim, and Steve, and they took up defensive positions near Inuyasha and Kagome, guns facing outward, and each taking cover behind whatever was available. The Marines where kind enough to give Inuyasha and Kagome some space, who where still under the tree, with Kagome staring down at Inuyasha sleeping in her lap.

Steve clicked his radio on, and put it on silent so that Kagome wouldn't be able to hear him. "Is it weird that I think that they look really freaking cute together right now?" Steve asked Tim, who was opposite him from Sarge, taking cover behind a small rock.

Tim laughed, "Going soft on me Steve?" he asked. "Fuck you man." said Steve. Tim laughed again. "I'm just playing with ya, bro." Tim paused a second before continuing. "They do look great together don't they? This is like one of those fairy tale moments you always see in the movies. Never thought I'd actually get to see one for real."

Sergeant Ryan, who had been silently listening to the conversation chimed in and added, "If theirs such a thing as true love, then hell that's got to be it. Those two belong together, whether or not they realize it yet." said Ryan, sagely.

"Awww… Sarge." said Tim, putting on a sarcastically sweet tone. "I had no idea you actually had a heart." "You better shut that god damned mouth of yours Marine, before I rip you're heart out, beat you to death with It." said the grizzled old Marine Sergeant. Tim sighed and returned his attention to the perimeter.

With still an hour to go till daylight, and with the Pelicans still taking heavy fire, the Marines continued to hold their position. Tim clicked on his mike, "I just thought of something. You know who they remind me of?" he asked gesturing back toward Inuyasha and Kagome. "Who?" asked Steve.

"Come on." He said. "Eric and Alicia." said Tim, referring to a couple on the 'New World.' Eric was an ODST Sergeant, and Alicia was a drop ship pilot. They had met after Alicia had flown her pelican deep behind enemy lines to save Eric and his men. They had been together ever sense.

They had gained celebrity status on the ship because of the fact that Eric was a Marine grunt, and Alicia was a Navy pilot. Which makes for a very odd couple, seeing how as the two sides try there very best to never mix with each other.

They didn't seem to care though, they where deeply in love with each other and everybody knew it. Especially after one incident when the mechanics that work on Alicia's Pelican, opened the rear hatch of the pelican one morning to do some routine maintenance, only to find Alicia and Eric sleeping together under a blanket inside the Pelican.

Steve laughed. "You're right." He said. "They do remind me a lot of them now that I think about it." He laughed again. "Navy pilot and a Marine grunt. Who'd have thunk it huh?" "Heh, yeah I hear that man." said Tim. "It's funny as hell when she hurts him, or hits him."

Steve laughed. "She's the only one he takes any BS from." said Steve. Tim and Steve continued to talk. Most times, during combat situations, talking was strictly prohibited. But it was occasionally allowed, the reason being that it was a great way to relieve the tension, and stress of combat.

Over by the demon tree Inuyasha was still sound asleep on Kagome's lap. She stared down at him with loving eyes. She'd dreamt of a moment like this for so long, and couldn't believe that it was happening.

They sat there for what felt like an eternity. She ran her fingers through Inuyasha's long dark hair, and watched as he slept away in her arms. Inuyasha suddenly stirred. "Kagome…" said Inuyasha in his sleep. She giggled a little. 'Was he dreaming about her?' She held him closer.

She felt a little awkward doing this in front of James, and the Marines. But they didn't seem to pay any attention to her, or what she was doing. Although she did catch Steve and Tim looking back at her once, but they didn't say anything, they both just nodded in approval and turned back to face the mouth of the cave.

Inuyasha again stirred underneath her, and she looked down. To her great surprise Inuyasha rolled over, and buried his head into her stomach, nuzzling her as he did. She smiled and again ran her fingers through his hair, wishing that his normal ears where there so that she could pet them.

"SIR!" said Lieutenant Brandon, the 'New Worlds' navigator. "The Brute Carrier is making a run at the Archway!" Captain Sonntag looked up at the main view screen on the Bridge. The screen was full of tiny explosions, Longswords, and Seraph fighters engaged each other even as he watched.

The majority of the screen however was dominated by the enormous Brute carrier that was now surging towards the elite ship. The carrier was heavily damaged; its long luminescent structure had gapping holes in its super structure, one of its 3 engines was gone, and an enormous chunk of its port side was missing.

The Elite, and human ships opened fire again, sending Plasma torpedoes, and MAC rounds down range towards the Brute ship. The Carriers shields where long gone, and round after round hit the carrier, which was still speeding towards the Archway.

Finely, something critical in the ship gave way, and it exploded, making a temporary new sun, close to the Archway. The crew on the Bridge cheered. Alex sat down in his command chair, his mind still thinking about the battle, and why the Brutes had come with so few ships.

He had a gash across his left face, but refused to have it treated, ordering the medic who was trying to treat him to go tend to the wounded. There where still small battles being fought on the ship, small pockets of Brutes that where still fighting. The Marines where slowly pushing them back though, and he was happy to hear that they hadn't had any KIA's in the last 5 minutes.

"Ike." He said, and an AI appeared next to his command chair on a holo tank. "What's the status on Kilo 26?" he asked, Kilo 26 was the code name they had come up with for The Spartan, the 3 Marines, Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo. "Spartan 323 had made contact with the rest of Kilo 26. Inuyasha appears to be wounded.

But the pelicans can't get in to pick them up, due to a large squadron of Seraph fighters still in the area. Long swords have been engaging them but they…" "Get every available fighter there now to support them. I want Kilo 26 out of there 10 minutes ago!" said Alex, cutting the AI off.

Receiving these orders, Long and Short sword fighters streamed into the Archway, popping into existence on the other side and surging forward to engage the covenant ships. The Brute carrier had managed to launch the last of its fighter squadrons before being blown to hell, and they where now swarming over the sky's of planet inside the Arch.

* * *

As always, I appreciate any and all reviews/comments/suggestions.

Thanks a bunch!!

"Honor, Courage, Commitment."

Semper-Fi!!


	28. Chapter 28

Alrighty. So FINALY, i managed to write the new chapter and get it up.

Im not even going to bother makeing excuses lol. Just read and enjoy. But dont forget to Review. seriously lol.

* * *

It had been about 45 minutes sense they had set up position out on the cliff, waiting for evac, and with the sky's still to hot for pick up, the Marines, Kagome and Inuyasha where stuck waiting it out. James had gone back into the cave to search for Miroku and Shippo 5 minutes ago or so, and the Marine where getting anxious what with the battle going on over their heads. Every so often another pair of Human and Brute ships dueling it out would appear over head, though most of the fighting was taking place much higher up in the atmosphere, far beyond their view.

Kagome however was in her own little world, happily content with Inuyasha lying in her lap, occasionally burrowing into her. The Marines where waiting quietly now, watching every possible direction from which an attack could come.

"Dude. Remember that song from that ancient kid's movie?" Steve asked on the team freq. to Tim. "The love song? Uhh… what was it…?" "You talking about that Lion Kings thing they re-did like 20 years ago?" asked Tim. "Yeah! Dude that song would go great right now for those two lovers back there." Laughed Steve. "How'd it go again?" asked Steve.

To Ryan's horror the two ODST's actually started to sing. "There's a calm surrender to the rush of day, when the heat of the rolling world can be turned away." Sang the two Marines, with the background of the Arial battle overhead of them providing the fireworks one might find necessary for the song. Sargeant Ryan however was trying very hard not to beat them both into the ground.

The odd pair then turned on their external speakers, and began to sing so that Kagome sitting over by the tree with Inuyasha could hear them. "An enchanted moment, as it sees's me through; it's enough for this restless warrior just to be with you. And can you feel the love tonight. Tonight. It is where we are. Its enough for this wide-eyed wonderer, that we got this far!"

Sitting over by the tree, with Inuyasha nuzzled in her lap, Kagome blushed, listening to the soldiers sing. She was embarrassed, but at the same time enjoyed it, laughing quietly to herself she pulled Inuyasha closer to her and closed her eyes as the battle hardened ODST's serenaded her and Inuyasha.

Before they could finish the final chorus however, but fortunately before Steve and Tim could be chewed out and beaten by their Sargeant, a small tremor shook the cliff beneath them.

"Did you feel that?" said Steve, stopping mid-note and looking towards the cave/shrine thing, or whatever the hell it was. "Felt what?" asked Tim, doing the same now. "That, there it is again." said Steve, leveling his rifle. "What the fuck are you talking about?" asked Tim, eyeing both his friend and the shrine entrance. "That vibration… its coming closer." said Steve. "Yeah, I feel it now to." said Sargeant Ryan. "It feels like its moving up."

The marines focused their eyes down range at the tunnel, breathing steadily and rifles aimed at the mouth of the cave. As the watched a huge shadow came into view. "I won't let you get away." said an ominous voice. "You shall all become nourishment for Numenka the demon fruit tree."

"Halt!" commanded Sargeant Ryan in a voice that could stop a bullet in its tracks. "Identify yourself!" But the huge creature now moving towards them ignored the grizzled old Sargeants command. "Halt! Or we will open fire on you!" The creature however either didn't hear them, for its attention seemed solely focused on Kagome and Inuyasha, or just didn't care. "Take it down Marines!" ordered Ryan. The three soldiers opened fire, assault rifles clattering against the side of the cliff. The bullets however seemed to do nothing but simply bounce off the creature.

Ryan ejected his spent magazine, slapped a fresh one into place, and continued firing. However nothing seemed to have any affect on the creature, which now that they saw it up close, looked to be made out of stone. However just as Ryan prepared to through a grenade, he heard rather than saw, gunfire coming from the mouth of the cave that poured into the creatures back.

The stone creature tumbled to the ground with smoking holes in its back. James appeared at the mouth of the cave with Miroku and Shippo not far behind him. "Marines, switch to shredder rounds!" ordered the Spartan. The ODST's hit the release and their magazines dropped to the floor. They pulled out new ones and hit a tiny button on the side.

Technology within the UNSC had vastly improved sense the days of the Halo War, and one of the many improvements was ammo. A small button only had to be pressed on the magazine, in order to choose an ammo type that fit the mission profile of UNSC personnel.

In this case, the ammo type was Shredder rounds. The Marines took practiced aim and fired into the creature that had started to attempt to rise. Miroku and Shippo bolted past it, as James stood his ground with the Marines.

"Kagome! Inuyasha!" cried Miroku running up to the pair. "Are you two ok?" asked a panicked Shippo. Before Kagome could answer however, 2 covenant aircraft ripped over head, closely pursued by 5 shortsword fighters, drowning out everything and nearly blowing poor Shippo off the cliff as a result of the backwash from the fighters.

"Take him down!" ordered James as the creature rose to its full height. The ODST's and the Spartan opened fire, the shredder rounds tearing great chunks of stone out of the monster before them. However, despite the shredder rounds tearing it apart the monster managed to lunge forward, charging through the Marines and bowling over Tim, right towards Kagome and Inuyasha.

At the last second, before Kagome even knew what happened, she was gently pushed into Miroku as Inuyasha stood his ground and took the full blow of Tokagene to protect her. She watched horrified as Inuyasha and Tokagene both went tumbling over the edge of the cliff.

Before she could even scream, in surprise and horror, a shadow rushed past her and dived off the cliff after them. Kagome and all in company rushed to the edge after James who Kagome realized the shadow must have been, the rising sun barley providing enough light for them to see far enough below. As the Sargeant Ryan and Miroku held Kagome away from the edge, Steve perched precariously close to the edge and tried to make out where James and Inuyasha had fallen.

Not far below them, just out of sight, James dived head first towards Inuyasha; he angled his body so that he flew faster towards the earth below. As he caught up to a plummeting boulder that was Tokagene with Inuyasha nearly crushed from the force of his charge beneath him, James again oriented his body so that he slowed down just a little bit. He slammed, hard, into the boulder of a man. He carful shifted his body weights and slowly started to turn the boulder that was Tokagene. He turned him around slowly, making sure to punch his heavily armored gauntlet into the things side when he could.

Before he could reach Inuyasha however, a powerful clawed hand grabbed his armored hand and attempted to pull him off Tokagene. James quickly looked around, ready for a fight, only to see Inuyasha staring back at him as his "normal" self, using the term lightly of course, with the morning sun shining brightly behind him. He let Inuyasha pull him off Tokagene and found himself flying through the air as Inuyasha lunged upward with incredible speed and strength.

They came up on the far side of the cliff, and found the rest of their group had their backs turned to them, with Sargeant Ryan holding a very distressed Kagome, who was still trying to get to the edge. "Inuyasha!" she cried, sound as though she where in agony, the sun coming through her raven black hair.

"What?" said an oblivious Inuyasha as he and James strode forward towards the odd group. The group whipped around and James heard several necks crack in their haste to turn. "Inuyasha!" gasped Kagome, who was released by Sgt. Ryan. She stared at him for a moment and ran up to him and hugged him tight,

"Don't you ever do that to me again!" she said as she let go of him and promptly sat him, much the astonishment of the Marines, Miroku and Shippo. James ignored the couple behind him and radioed Bravo 5 again to request pickup.

_______________________________________

I just want to say that the singing ODST part was not mine. That was my friend KK. Who insisted i have somthing, "cuddly" in this scene. And for my excuse of the Marines seeming OOC, i saw that they where only singing to piss off their Sargeant, as they love to do lol.

Im aware its not that long, but now that we're past all this we can move forward. Much planning is in the works.

Sadly i only have a month to get another chapter up, but i promise to try! Take it easy my friends.


	29. Chapter 29

_**Phew. I cant believe i actualy was able to keep my promise. lol**_

**_I started writeing one day and kept going and going and going. lol it actauly turned out great._**

**_I dont know about you all but personaly my favorite episodes of anyshow just about are the comic relief ones. Always funny and put a smile on your face. So i thought id try my hand at one. lol. Course thats the NEXT chapter which i will no doubt hopfuly be able to put out before i ship out. So prepaire to laugh and such for the next two chapters. Should be fun to write._**

**_Should warn you the the Hell Jumpers get a little vuger, but who am i kidding, this is rated M so you abviously want that lol._**

**_And so, let us begin._**

_**

* * *

**_

The pelican hurtled forward in the early morning sunrise, flying past wreaks of Covenant and UNSC aircraft alike that where even now being picked up by recovery forces and carried back into their right universe. The engines of the strange otherworldly craft glowed softly in the morning light as the Sun's first rays of light caught its wings as it flew along, swaying slightly as gusts of wind caught it. As the Pelican started to decelerate, a few of its occupants looked out of the porthole to see a village in the distance, growing ever larger as they approached it.

Kagome sighed and settled back down in her seat next to Inuyasha, clutching a sleeping Shippo in her lap. She looked over at Inuyasha who seemed oddly distant with her ever sense they had gotten on the Plane. She had hoped that maybe what had happened last night would change things for the better, that maybe he would be more open about his feelings now, but it seemed he was only hiding what he felt once again. And that hurt her more than Tokagene ever could.

The Pelican decelerated even further and glided towards Lady Kade's village, touching down on a dirt path just big enough to accommodate the transport. No villagers gathered around in awe this time, or hid in their homes at the Pelicans roar, for they were used to it by now what with all the comings and goings of the very strange foreigners. With a hiss the back of the Pelican opened and reviled its contents, allowing James and the ODST's to step down into the blood tray of the Pelican and out onto the dirt path.

James automatically scanned the area to verify that it was secure, and then watched as the others walked out of the Pelican with an escort of ODST's. As soon as they were clear, the Pelican took off into the morning sky, headed back towards its mother ship. "Well" said Tim, stretching. "That was fun." Steve chuckled next to him. "Yeah, you guys missed the good part though; I love ship to ship combat." He said, turning to clap Miroku on the shoulder. "Speak for yourself Marine; I'd rather have my boot on good old dirt any day." said Sargeant Ryan, Tim and James nodding in agreement.

"Whatever." Shrugged Steve following a very tired looking Kagome. "Hey dose anybody remember how to get Brute guts off your armor? That shit stains like nothing else and I got it spattered all over me when that big mother fucker got really close." As the Marines argued about the proper method for removing chunks of Brute from their armor, James walked up to Inuyasha, who was cautiously walking behind Kagome.

"You good to go?" asked James, looking over a now half demon Inuyasha. Inuyasha looked at him as if just noticing he was there. "Yeah," he huffed, putting on his mask again, "I'm fine." James again looked him over. "So let me get this straight." Started James, now walking alongside Inuyasha, rifle slung casually over his shoulder. "When it's a New Moon, you turn into a human, because your part human. But when the night is over, you get all your powers back and turn into a half demon again?"

Inuyasha grunted in response. "Must be dangerous for you. When you turn I mean." continued James, ignoring Inuyasha's nonresponsive attitude. "What with all these demons and who knows what other shit as enemies after your head." "Yeah," said Inuyasha, finely deciding to join the conversation, "So shut up about it." James again shrugged it off and continued walking, sending a finel full report to "The Hand of God" about the mission status and updates. But out of respect for Inuyasha he left out the date of Inuyasha's transformation, saying it was random.

Inuyasha walked along with James, but he was mesmerized by the figure ahead of them. He watched Kagome walk along the path towards Kade's hut, watching her hips sway and letting the memory of her heavenly scent from last night fill his thoughts. His ears drooped however as he knew how impossible it was that she could ever love him. There was just no way on earth that'd she'd ever love a guy like him, especially a Half Demon.

The Marines walking behind Inuyasha however noticed Inuyasha's starring and could read what he was thinking like an open book just by his body language. They would have none of it however, especially after the merciless verbal beat down they'd taken from Sgt. Ryan for singing last night. So the pair again sauntered up to Inuyasha, surprising him as he was too focused on thoughts of Kagome, and each putting an arm around him caging him in-between them.

Now, Marines are almost never one to use kind words of encouragement or hold your hand and help you along to get something done. Instead they use verbal abuse as a way of encouragement, forcing you to push yourself to achieve something. So that's exactly what they did to Inuyasha, not caring about the dangers that involved, for it was no more dangerous than taunting Sargeant Ryan, who was chatting with Miroku behind them.

Tim and Steve leaned around Inuyasha to talk to each other face to face, with James observing wearily from the side. "Hey Steve?" said Tim. "Man you checking out Kagome's ass to?" "Fuck yeah man," answered Steve, both of the troopers noting Inuyasha's dead panned expression and how tense and rigid he had gone, "She is one hot babe!" Tim laughed. "I know right man?" said Tim, "I'd love to get me a piece of that pussy."

Steve laughed again in response. "Man I'll bet she's wild in bed, no doubt a really great fuck." said Steve, noticing Inuyasha's fists clench and a low growl coming from him. "She's probably all over that Koga guy. Lucky bastered probably fucks the shit out of her whenever he can. Hell She probobly fucks every guy she meets in a village." The two Marines, now marked for death by a certain half demon, laughed again with their arms still around Inuyasha, holding him in place.

"Hey." said Tim, in a mock curious voice. "You think that Naraku dude's fucked her?" Before his fellow Hell Jumper could answer however, the two ODST's where immidienty picked up by their heads and then had them cracked together before being pummeled and tossed into a nearby tree.

As the pair opened their eyes the first thing they noticed was the giant sword wielded by Inuyasha being pointed at them both, shaking due to its owner's immense rage.

The second thing they noticed was Sgt. Ryan mildly applauding in the background. "Shut… The... Fuck… Up." said Inuyasha, speaking slowing in an attempt to control his anger. "Don't you dare speak about Kagome that way ever again! Or I swear…" He continued, looking fully ready to cut the pair of Marines in half. The two ODST's however smiled inside their helmets. "What do you care what she dose Inuyasha?" said Tim. "It's not like you've ever expressed interest in her."

"Yeah." Agreed Steve. "I mean you said it yourself that you don't like her that way, so big deal. What do you care what or who she dose in her free time." Inuyasha stopped, stumped. "It's not… I don't… I mean…" said Inuyasha, fumbling for the right words, momentarily forgetting his anger. "It's not what?" mocked Steve. "You don't love her do you?" "Look at this guy." mocked Tim, "He thinks he's all big and bad, but he can't even tell a girl if he likes them or not." "Pathetic." answered Steve.

"Shut up damnit!" growled Inuyasha. He looked around, listening, noticing that the others had moved on ahead. "So what if I like her." He growled. "She'd never love somebody like me. Especially a half demon." The two Marines grin spread even further, they had him now. "What a fucking whiney bitch." said Steve. "You think your tough shit. You ain't nothin. You can do all this other shit, overcome huge obstacles all your life, and you're going to let a little thing like that stop you? If that's true than you probably don't even deserve her anyways."

Inuyasha was furious again now, not so much at the Marines anymore, but at himself, because he knew they were right. "You're wrong!" he growled. "I just…" before he could even finish however, Tim cut in. "If we're fucking wrong then prove it. Get the fuck over there and show us we're wrong. Tell her how you feel."

Inuyasha stood rooted to the spot; he couldn't just go over to Kagome and tell her how he felt… could he? "But… what if she doesn't feel the same?" asked Inuyasha lamely, his ears drooping yet again. "It could ruin our entire friendship, not to mention make looking for the shards very awkward. I mean what if she doesn't even let me carry her anymore? Or what if she dose like Koga more than me! Or…"

"Alright, alright we get it." sighed Tim. "Man, always the same with these girls you're friends' with." nodded Steve, understandingly. "Look," continued Steve. "What if me and Tim here, promise to help you tell her you love her, so that she knows you truly love her?" The Marines had failed at trying to get Inuyasha to do it himself, much to their frustration, but they weren't about to give up, on the contrary, instead of forcing him to do it here and now, planning it and shit might be a little fun, especially if it pissed off Sgt. Ryan.

"You sure you can do that?" asked Inuyasha suspiciously. "Man," said Tim, "You're looking at the guy that's fucked at least one girl on every colony from here to earth… or our earth anyways." "I've told you before man, that chick in the Oceanus system doesn't count." said Steve. "Dude yes it dose, now shut up and let me talk, and I'll kick your ass about that again later." said Tim, now glaring at his friend. "Whatever." Said Steve, "You'll still just lose again."

"Alright," said Tim, "I know how you can do this, trust me man it'll be beautiful. You think that old hag that runs this village will help us out? And we'll need Sango, Miroku, or James to keep Kagome distracted for a day or two." "Dude, fuck this." said Steve standing up, "Feel's like some fucking girls sleepover. Let's just ask Sango and some of those Navy chicks to help, they love that shit."

"Oh gods, they're going to get me sat into hell." Inuyasha thought to himself, as the two Hell Jumpers argued in front of a now very confused Half Demon.

Over at Kade's hut however, Kagome had some very different plans. "Maybe once I get home and collect my thoughts ill be able to figure this all out." Kagome thought to herself, thinking of her and Inuyasha last night.

Her thoughts were interrupted however as Sango came dashing through the door of the hut followed closely by Kirara. "Kagome!" cried Sango happily. "Sango! We where wondering what had happened to you!" cried Kagome just as happy as her demon slayer friend. "I was back home at my village and had just finished repairing my weapon when one of those strange flying metal ships flew by." Said Sango looking over her friend and noticing she had that look about her, the one that said Inuyasha had done something wrong. "It turned around and came back; the soldier on it said that they had orders to bring me back here safely."

"Kirara wouldn't have any of that though, so I flew back on her while the ship watched over us." Kirara let out a happy mew at this point, leaping onto her master's shoulder. "We've been waiting at the village, patrolling it to make sure it's safe ever sense. What happened to you guys?" finished Sango, now petting Kirara.

"Oh you know." said Kagome, a faint smile coming to her face, as she waved off Sango's question. "The usual. I was kidnapped; Inuyasha had to come and rescue me and kills the demon that kidnapped me."

"Yes sir. Understood." Finished James, as the comm. link was disconnected. He'd just received new orders and had just finished watching the last Pelican, loaded down with the remains of a destroyed Seraph fighter, take off for the portal. The clean up crew had just finished up and had done a remarkable job with such a small amount of time. Not one smoking wreaked hull remained on the surrounding countryside.

James checked his motion sensor and the surrounding area, determined that there was no immidient threat in the area and therefore wasn't a combat zone. He therefore proceeded to remove his helmet, which came off with a hiss as it depressurized, and breathed deeply as he tucked it under his arm. The crisp morning air felt good in his lungs. He liked this place, a lot more than he would care to admit. Somehow it reminded him about memories from long ago, about his home before becoming a Spartan.

He stood; rifle slung across his shoulder and watched the farmers get to work in the early morning light. He heard footsteps come up behind them but didn't turn to look, knowing that most of these villagers, though very friendly towards them, were intimidated by him somewhat, as most people where with Spartans.

**_(my best attempt at a Kade as I can do, so grit your teeth and bear it people.)_**

"Ye seem to be very at peace this morning child." James turned his head and looked down to see the old women called Kade now standing next to him. James however only nodded in response. "The people of this village are grateful for the protection ye offer, as am I." said Kade, looking out upon the fields with him. "It's our pleasure ma'am." said James simply. Kade nodded. "Tell me child. What do ye think of our village?" she asked the legendary Spartan.

James considered for a moment before speaking. "It's beautiful. It reminds me of some place I knew once, long ago." said James. "Everything is so lush and green, and everybody works hard to help one another for the good of the village." said James. "I thank ye child." said Kade.

They stood together and watched the farmers set to work for a little while, the old miko saying nothing, just observing the Spartan that stood before her. "I must be off child." said Kade, and James nodded to her in response. "I believe Kagome wanted to speak with ye before she returns home, she should be over by the well." "I'll head there now ma'am." said James. "By the way ma'am, I appreciate you showing us some of those herbs and all their uses. It will no doubt come in handy in the future." Lady Kade waved off the thanks and kept walking as James sighed and made his way towards this well he had heard so much about.

James marched up to the infamous well that he had heard about many times now, with Sargeant Ryan by his side, observing the group in front of them as they talked and laughed casually, though Kagome seemed to have a forced smile on her face in James's opinion. They hadn't seen the other 2 Hell Jumpers for awhile now, but they assumed they where off in the village drinking, a favorite pastime of Marines.

James walked up to Kagome who was listening to Shippo ask her to bring some things back for him. He waited patiently until the little fox demon finished and jumped onto James's shoulder, something he had never done before but that James allowed all the same, the little guy brought a forgotten smile to his face every once and awhile.

"So you're going back to your time then?" asked James standing in front of the well next to Kagome and looking down into its depths. It seemed like an ordinary well, and he didn't pick up anything on his Helmets detection gear. "Yup!" said Kagome with a smile. "I've got another test to study for and lots to catch up on and turn in. Not to mention I should probably stock up on more supplies if we're going to be staying longer than normal."

James nodded, cocking his head a little bit to allow Shippo, who was investigating his armor by inspecting various things on it, to get a better grip on his shoulder. "I received new orders from "The New World." High Command still deems you to valuable to risk anything happening to any of you, despite the obvious fact that you can handle yourselves. So I've been ordered to accompany you home and keep an eye on you there.

Kagome stood with a shocked look on her face and was about to say something, probably to protest the Super Soldier from the future from following her back home, but James held u a hand and cut her off. "I know, I know. But orders are orders. Even if nobody besides yourself and Inuyasha has been able to go through the well, I'm supposed to at least try anyways. I'll be given access to a new special prototype armor enhancement, which renders me invisible. Failing that, I'll also be given civilian cloths for your era, in either case I promise you won't even know I'm there unless I want you to."

Kagome just stared at him, still in shock a little. She couldn't imagine this… this… Super Soldier following her around, it'd be almost worse than Inuyasha! Especially if she where discovered! The guy was freaking over 7ft tall, and had on a huge suit of armor! And what would her family think, or even say! She turned and looked at Sango and Miroku who where staring back at her.

It seemed James wasn't going to wait for an answer though, or maybe didn't even want one, as he knelt down and Sgt. Ryan walked over and inserted triangular looking thing onto his left shoulder. After a minute or so where Kagome still stood having a panic attack about what on earth she was going to do, the Marine finished and stepped back. James stood up and looked directly at her, before a noise like a machine spinning very fast reached her ears, and he vanished right before the whole groups eyes.

Kagome stared at the exact spot James had been not a moment before. "Well now," said Miroku from behind her, "I've never seen that done before." "Their technology is truly incredible." said Sango, hefting her weapon almost in annoyance at this statement. There was another low humming noise and James popped back into life, now standing right between Miroku and Sango, making both of them jump. "Why thank you." said James, before turning to look back at Kagome. "See? You won't even know I'm there and neither will anyone else."

After several more minutes of explaining and arguing, the most compelling of which being that if they succeeded what would Inuyasha's reaction be, Kagome finely consented, somewhat hopelessly, to letting James attempt to accompany her back to her world. So after saying her farewells to her friends she jumped into the well, feeling as though a rock where in her stomach due to all the stress she was being put under, closely followed by James clad in his powerful armor.

* * *

**_and.... writers block._**

**_So? preaty decent sized chapter wouldnt you say?_**

**_Lol i cant wait to read all the reviews._**

**_Seriously people dont just subscribe (as much as i also appriciate that) leave a review!_**

**_Take it easy._**


	30. Chapter 30

Well that was fun. God i hate the desert... what a shithole afganistan is. Jesus...  
Anyways back now, thankyou for ur patience!

Here's a treat just for you. Somthing to snack on while i type up the next chapter.  
This has been rolling around in my head for awhile.

If you can guess whats going on correctly  
Ill let you decide the next corse of events for a chapter.

Read and enjoy and be sure to check back in soon.

* * *

"Oh my god man. They're everywhere." said Tim panting. "There's no stopping them. I can't believe they got Sarge man…" said Steve next to Inuyasha. "There's got to be something we can do. I'm not going to go down, not like this." said Inuyasha. "Dude, maybe if we can make it to the Well… We could escape to Kagome's time. This place is lost man, we've got to fall back or…." Tim visibly shuddered. "I don't want to even think about it…"

"Good idea." said Inuyasha. "It's just up that hill there. If we're careful they shouldn't spot us and we'll be home free." "Yeah," agreed Steve. Suddenly from off in the distance they heard a horrible yell. "Noooo!" "That was Miroku!" said a startled Tim. "Poor bastered…" said Steve. "There's nothing we can do for him now…" said Inuyasha. "Come on, lets get moving."

* * *

James landed with a 'thunk' on the dirt covered bottom of the fabled 'Bone Eaters Well." The purple aura disappearing just as fast as it had appeared. He turned to find Kagome already clambering out of the well. Much to his displeasure however he heard a soft audible "pop", and was immediately informed by his suits internal computer that his camouflage was malfunctioning.

He tried rebooting the system and running a trouble shoot, but to no avail. Apparently something about the well had interfered with the hardware and caused enough damage to the system, that it would run, but the system couldn't withstand long term use. He cursed inside his helmet and made a note in his log about the system error to give to the spooks working on the new hardware.

He then proceeded to follow Kagome up and out of the well into what appeared to be a part of some kind of old Shrine. He noted the 3 human pings that showed up on his motion detector as well, one of them a little close to where they where. She turned and looked back at him, a pained look on her face that plainly read, "What am I going to do about him?" James responded before she could even finish her thoughts however. "The new Camo system appears to have been damaged by what ever is in that Well." he stated matter of factly. "For now I'll just have to try to stay hidd…"

But before he could finish speaking to Kagome, and before the poor girl had worked out any plan whatsoever it appeared, the sliding door to the old place they where in, slid open and revealed a young boy standing on the threshold. "Kagome! You're home!" said the boy excitedly,

He ran up to Kagome and opened his mouth to ask her something when he noticed James standing behind her. He staggered back a little at the site of him. "Sis, look out behind you!" The young boy dived at his older sister as though to protect her, but tripped on a crack in the old wooden flooring of the old shrine and instead came flying straight at James who snatched him gently out of the air as easily as catching a Grav-Ball and lowered him to the ground.

The young boy stood there in shock for a second. James thought that he was going to yell and run away, but instead he surprised the hell out of him as the young boys eyes lit up and he exclaimed, "Wow! That was awesome! How did you do that so fast? Is that you in there Inuyasha?"

James simply looked at Kagome through his helmeted visor, who had a dumbfounded look on her face. She shook herself out of the shock of her family already finding out about James, and ran over to Sota. "No, he's not Inuyasha Sota, he's… a friend."

* * *

"Shit… this is it man, we're fucked. Game over man, game over!" said Tim in despair. Steve hit him in the back of the head. "Get a hold of yourself Marine, we can make it out of this, we can't give up." said Steve shaking his friend. "Steve is right." said Inuyasha standing up. "we've got to keep going…"

"Your right." said Tim, "How much further to the well?" he asked, poking his head around a tree and scanning the area before him. "Its only a little under a half a mile to the well. If we keep our heads and don't fuck this up, then we'll all get out of this with our manhood intact." The group acknowledged him and then started to creep there way ever closer to the well.

The broke form there cover and ran for the safety of the well at a dead run, with Inuyasha jumping from tree to tree to provide overhead cover, while James and Steve covered him from below. They worked their way towards the well as fast as they could while keeping a lookout for an enemy they had never expected, but they all feared.

"There, just up ahead in that clearing." called Inuyasha from above. "Roger, hold up at the edge of the clearing so we can make sure its secure." They slowed down and approached the edge of the clearing in a crouch in the middle of which lay the well, and their safety "You sense anything Inuyasha?" asked Steve, scanning the area with his rifles scope. "Nothing… wait." he sniffed the air again and his ears twitched.

"What is it?" said Tim, nervously, but Inuyasha held up a hand to silence him. "Behind us! They're coming fast!" "Shit!" cursed Steve. "Lets go! Get to the well!" said Tim. "No wait!" said Inuyasha, he could smell something else now but didn't recognize it, as he always turned it out as a friendly scent, but he was to late. As Tim stepped out into the clearing a giant cat dropped out of the sky and landed right in front of him with a female dressed in strange armor riding on its back..

"Fuck!" cursed Tim as he landed flat on his ass from the shock of Kirara landing 4 ft. in front of him. Sango jumped off of Kirara's back and tackled Steve to the ground. Steve fought her for a few seconds but she had him pinned to the point where he couldn't move. Kirara lunged at Tim who dove out of the way only to run head first into Kirara's tail, which swept him effortlessly from his feet and sent him crashing to the ground.

"Inuyasha run you fool!" cried Steve from where he was currently being subdued by Sango. "Forget about us man! Get the fuck out of here!" yelled Tim, still trying to hold his own against Kirara. "Right." said Inuyasha who turned and made one last dash for the Bone Eaters Well, and his freedom. He had no intention of leavening Tim and Steve behind to face this new threat alone, but he had no choice.

He was within jumping distance of the Well, when a kids voice cried out "Spinning Top!" Suddenly Inuyasha felt himself being crushed and grinded into the earth beneath him by something that had landed on his back. He cursed and tried to throw whatever it was on his back off of him, only to have the weight doubled.

He heard Shippo laugh as what ever was boring him deeper into the earth stopped and dissipated with a small audible 'pop'.

He heard Shippo's derisive laughter from somewhere on his back and something was shoved into his face that reeked terribly of some kind of perfume. His sense's overloaded, he collapsed onto the ground.

* * *

Its short, i know. consider it a preview...ish...thing...  
More very soon.

Some fangirl out there knows whats going on. i know it. come on! Share!

REVIEW PEOPLE. NEED MORE AMMO TO KEEP FIREING OFF CHAPTERS :)


	31. Chapter 31

Ok, so I've decided to fore-go the whole, promising of new chapters soon. They'll come out when they come out lol.

Some interesting news in the Halo universe. If you've read Halo Cryptum, its actually stated in there by Bornstellar, that the Forerunners did indeed actually have the technology to travel to alternate realities! So that makes this story actually plausible. I think that's the right word.

Anyways, on with the chapter!

* * *

Sota walked in a circle around the huge armored giant before him, fascinated by the armor the robot or whatever the enormous figure in front of him was supposed to be wore. He could see many burn marks as well as cuts and dents in the armor. This was the coolest thing he had ever seen. Why did his sister get to have all the fun? He'd trade school for the feudal era any day, and yet his sister chooses just the opposite quite often. Come to think of it though every time she had it had been because she was mad at Inuyasha…

Sota shook that thought from his head and finished his circling of what he had now decided had to be a robot. "This is so cool!" exclaimed Sota, trying to stand higher on his toes to get a better look into the robots vision that covered its head. "How…. No…. why was there a robot in the feudal era sis?" asked Sota glancing over at his sister who looked just like she did whenever Inuyasha did something very ignorant.

James stared down at the young boy in front of him. Kagome was looking quite out of commission at the moment and James hadn't the slightest clue of what could possibly be the best course of action in this situation. Should he incapacitate the boy? Or maybe he could try using the cloaking prototype again and disappear out of the door, which remained wide open from the boy's entry? Or should he perhaps just wing it and hope for the best. He supposed that really was the best option, as the damage report on the active camo finished, showing a complete failure of the prototype's power supply, and hurting Kagome's little brother would probably have her parents running for the authorities.

He sighed and was just about to tell Kagome to take her brother and get out of the shed while he figured out a way to deal with the malfunctioning power supply of the active camo, when another figure appeared at the doorway.

"Is that you Kagome?" said an old man dressed in a traditional Japanese Kimono. "What was all that commotion a second ago?" asked a middle aged woman who James was sure had to be Kagome's mother.

James sighed to himself again. 'Well so much for going unnoticed,' he thought to himself as the pair of new comers in the doorway took notice of the Super soldier now standing in their midst. However their reaction was much less panicked than Kagome's brothers had been, at least he assumed the young boy to be her brother what with him calling her "sis" and all.

"Uh..." began the middle aged woman, "Kagome... is this a new friend of yours?"

James silently cursed every technician that had worked on this so called prototype. He was a firm believer in Murphy's Law, but really? This was just ridiculous.

"Well..." began Kagome." He's... he's kind of a... well what i mean is... you see the thing is..." stuttered Kagome, who was at a loss for what to say, knowing that anything she said would make her seem mentally unstable to her family. Fortunately however her mother raised her hand and silenced her daughter. "Never mind the explanation Kagome, I'm sure it's very long and complicated, if he's a friend of yours then he's a friend of ours." Mrs. Higarashi smiled that kind warm smile that only a mother could have.

Bravely she walked a little closer to James and held out her hand towards the Super Soldier. "It's good to see that even in the Feudal Era Kagome is making friends." James stared at her for a moment, attempting to read her. Never before in all his years as a Spartan had anyone so readily accepted him, let alone welcome him into their home. He stuck out his gauntleted hand in return and as gently as he could, shook Mrs. Higarashie's hand. Not many people would willingly shake hands with a 1.5ton death machine whose hand could turn concrete and steel into dust. This action spoke volumes to James about Kagome's mother.

The old man next to her whom had been gaping open mouthed at James and was pointing at him as if accusing him of something. Kagome's mother turned to him in concern. "Dad? Is everything alright?" asked Kagome's mother. Kagome's Grandfather seemed to snap out of his shock and compose himself. "Yes." he said, a smile coming across his face. "Yes, everything is fine. Sota, will you help me with something in the storage room while Kagome and her friend go up to the house?" asked the elder Higarashi.

As Sota and his grandfather walked out of the well house, with Sota looking back at James over his shoulder with excitement in his eyes, Kagome's mother walked up to her daughter and hugged her tightly. "It's wonderful to have you home again dear. Let's get you inside; I've got dinner in the oven."

* * *

Inuyasha groggily came slowly back to life, he could hear a distant struggle somewhere in front of him, but none of his other senses where online quite yet. Out of his hazy vision came the inside of a wooden hut that he could just barely make out. He could see shapes wrestling in front of him but they were unformed, just smudges moving in his vision.

Suddenly, his ears and nose came back online and he could immediately hear the 2 Human soldiers that had joined their pack. Tim was yelling and swearing, his comrade Steve was fighting against something that was holding him to the wall, and the older soldier Ryan, who seemed to be the only one not restrained, was laughing, supposedly at Steve and Ryan.

"Ah, he awakes! I really underestimated that powder, it really knocked you out for quite a while Inuyasha." The said half demon turned to his left and could see Sango walking into the Hut, followed by Kade, who looked quite amused. "Sango…" answered Inuyasha in a tired voice, but one rising in anger. "What the hell is going on here? Why am I tied up! Why are Steve and Tim…" Before he could finish however, Steve interrupted him.

"You know? I'd like to know that exact same fucking thing! For god's sake Sarge, get us the fuck down god damnit!" "You had your chance Marine!" growled back the Sargeant. "Consider it SEAR training for if you're ever captured."

The Marines continued to argue and swear at each other, but Sango ignored them and walked up to Inuyasha to talk to him face to face. "You." She said poking him in the chest for emphasis. "Are tied up so you can't get away. While Kagome and James are gone, you are going to learn how to properly express your feelings to Kagome and not act like an ass to her while doing it." She said with an evil grin. Inuyasha was, for once in his life, at a loss for words.

* * *

Back in Kagome's time.

Sota walked into the storage room, following his Granddad as he began rummaging through all the weird odds and ends he kept in there. "Will this take long Gramps? I really wanna go talk to Kagome's new friend." Said Sota, trying his best not to be rude. "Not at all!" said the elder Higarashi. "Just help me move this chest over a bit. No not that one, this one. Ah! Be careful! That vase is priceless! There, it should be just in here…"

After shifting and sorting through a very old looking box full of scrolls, Mr. Higarashi Senior finely found what he was looking for. He held up a scroll that looked older and more fragile than any others that where piled in the storage shack. Gently, he opened it and held it up for himself and Sota's viewing.

The scroll contained an old painting from the feudal era, and depicted a very large man dressed in no samurai armor Sota or his Granddad had ever seen before. The giant was wielding a peculiar looking weapon that looked curiously like a gun in one hand, and a glowing sword in the other. Covering this man's eyes was unmistakably a golden visor. Sota gasped. Then his eyes lit up an even wider grin than he had before crossed his face in excitement.

* * *

And that's all I've got for now. I'll try to post the next chapter as soon as possible.

Take Care!


	32. Chapter 32

Whats this? 2 chapters in one month! Inconceivable!

This chapter focuses on Kagomes time. We're leaveing Inuyasha and the gang in the dark for now. Don't you worry. They'll be in the next chapter for sure. Was going to keep typing but I found an exceptional note to end this chapter on so im going to go with that and save the rest for later.

Enjoy and review.

* * *

James looked silently around the Kagome's home which he had been, rather forcibly, invited inside of. He couldn't remember his own home, let alone know what one looked like in his time. His highly trained Spartan eyes combed the inside of the dwelling, making note of the entrances, exits, good defensive positions and points of possible attack. His armor's computer started to make a layout of the interior of the house for him, marking down wherever James made notes.

"Would you like something to eat dear? Dinner is just about ready." Asked Mrs. Higurashi, poking her head out of what James assumed was the Kitchen. "No thank you ma'am." Said James, shaking his head. "Are you sure dear? There is more than enough to go around." Persisted Mrs. Higurashi, that motherly smile still on her face. James silently shook his helmeted head. "Well if you decide your hungry just say so dear." Mr. Higurashi smiled, unperturbed, and disappeared back into the kitchen.

James hadn't meant to insult her, but he was here for a reason he wasn't on some sightseeing tour, and right now he had to focus on his mission. He pulled up the diagnostics of the prototype active camouflage and went to work attempting as best he could to fix it.

However as he worked on his armor he could hear every word being said in the other room due to the augmentations made to his hearing. Come to think about it, he thought, his hearing may be almost as good as Inuyasha's. Almost. He was roused out of his musings by the conversation coming from the kitchen. Kagome's brother and grandfather had returned from their work and had joined Kagome and her mother and the dinner table.

They were talking about him, asking her where on earth he had come from, and where was Inuyasha? She answered as best she could, trying vainly not to give away that James was a super soldier from the future. He ran over the mission parameters in his head, and found that there was nothing against telling her family what he was as long as it did not endanger the mission. They had obviously kept Kagome's little trips to the feudal era a secret. It would make the mission a whole lot easier for him, especially with his active camo busted all to hell.

So, moving his work on the camouflage to one side of the HUD, and stretching a bit he calmly walked towards the kitchen. He heard hushing and then silence as he, being too tall to fit through it properly, ducked through the doorway of the kitchen and saw the Higurashi family all staring at him. Mrs. Higurashi immediately got up and pulled out a seat for James. "I knew you were hungry." She said with a smile before walking over to James to show him to his seat.

James noted that there was indeed a plate already set out for him full of food. James shook his head, "I'll stand ma'am, that seat will not support the weight of my armor." said James, as politely as he could. "Oh." Said Kagome's mother, looking back and forth between James and the chair, as though just registering how big James actually was. Kagome cleared her throat, as though to remind them that she was still there. "I was just telling gramps here about how you managed to get from Europe to Japan." She said with a half convinced smile.

James waved the statement away. "Don't bother Kagome. I didn't think your family would ever buy a story like that anyways." He sighed, "leave it to the spooks…" James reached up and undid the seal on his helmet and removed it. Mrs. Higurashi gasped and took a shocked step back while Mr. Higurashi senior stated, "Oh my", and as for Kagomes brother, his face lit up as he said "cool!" excitedly. James didn't take any offense, the sight of such a pale and scared face would make anybody do a double take.

James stuck out his hand and offered it to Kagome's mother just as she had done for him only a little bit ago. She never took her eyes off his face as she shook it. "My name is James. Chief Petty Officer Spartan 323. I'm a Special Ops soldier for the UNSC Navy Special weapons division." He said, introducing himself properly.

Over the next 5 minutes the Super Soldier was able to explain where he came from, who he was, and what he was doing here with relative ease. His story was oddly easily accepted by the Higurashi family. But, he guessed a soldier from the future must be right up there along with the well in their backyard that led back in time and a boy with a huge sword, claws and Dog ears on his head from said portal.

Now that he thought about it, given the choice, it'd be much easier for him to accept a super soldier from the future than a portal with demons and magic jewels and what not. He had to give the Higurashi family credit, they put up with a lot.

An hour or so later found James in Kagome's room, watching her lay out different sets of cloths for him to wear while he was there. The dinner had gone well after James explanation, with Kagome telling about the latest adventure she'd had, including what it was like to be in Space. James had stood silently and watched the family as they talked and ate their dinner. They seemed truly glad to have her home and couldn't be happier to be together as a family again.

As James leaned against the door of Kagome's room watching her pull all kinds of odds and ends out of her closet, one thought kept nagging at him. Family… he wondered if his family had been like that… what would it be like to sit down with his true family and feel loved and welcomed… He shook his head, driving the thoughts from his mind. His fellow Spartans where his family, the only one he would ever need.

"I'm sorry to put you through all this." James said to Kagome as she laid a final set of cloths on her bed for James, "I know I'm intruding and that you just want to spend time with your family, but…" Kagome cut him off with a wave of her hand. "Don't worry about it." She said with a smile that resembled her mothers. "Compared to when Inuyasha visits or comes to get me, this is much less stressful and easier."

He nodded understanding. "I'll try to stay out of your hair as the mission permits, but I still have my orders to make sure that you make it back alive." said the super soldier. "I don't understand you two." Said an exasperated Kagome. "You and Inuyasha I mean. In the feudal era there's demons aplenty that would love nothing more than to have me for dinner, not to mention all the wars and people in general that would also not hesitate to kill me." Said Kagome, speaking from experience.

"And this world is much less dangerous?" asked James. "Just because there aren't any demons left, according to you, doesn't mean this time is any less dangerous. Nuclear Bombs, Biological warfare, terrorism, the Yakuza, murderers, rapists, the list goes on and on." He said, trying to make her see his side of the argument. Kagome stood there for a second, mulling it all over. "Good point I guess." Then after a few seconds she asked him, "Will it ever change? Will there ever be peace?" she asked in a slightly less happy tone.

"Si vis pacem, para bellum." Recited James. "What?" asked a confused Kagome? "It's Latin." Said James shrugging, "It means, if you want peace, prepare for war. Now then, are you sure these will fit me?" asked a skeptical looking James as he walked over to the bed to examine the 2 sets of cloths Kagome had kindly laid out for him.

James changed out of his Armor, put in standby mode and set the security system on. He tried on the clothes Kagome had attempted to pick out for him, but they were way to small. In the end he ended up wearing a robe that, according to Kagome's grandfather, had belonged to a huge man that had once helped him run the Shrine.

Although James planned to use the on board computer in his armor later, to hack into a the Higurashi's credit account, giving them enough money to set them for life, as well as get himself some proper civilian clothes so as to blend in more easily. This plan had been thought of by somebody at ONI, as a way to repay Kagome for her "invaluable" services to the UNSC. The computers in Kagome's time where laughable compared to the highly advanced "dumb" and "smart" AI's that helped run their society. There was no way the banks would ever know that the money was even gone.

That night James sat talking with Sota in Kagome's room while she did her homework. "So you fight aliens?" asked Sota excitedly, "Real ones!" James allowed a small grin to cross his face at this. He'd never met anyone in his entire life so interested in him. "Yes." James said watching the excited little boys eyes light up for the thousandth time tonight.

"I'll bet they were all slimy and gross, and had tentacles! Oh! And they probably had laser guns to didn't they!" said Sota, wiggling his fingers under his chin to look like tentacles. James actually chuckled at this statement. This kid was something else. "But they're no match for a mighty Spartan!" Sota exclaimed looking at James, in his to-big Kimono, with admiration.

"That's right." said James, messing up the kids hair. "Spartans never die." "Man Inuyasha hasn't done anything that cool." Said Sota, looking up at James, who out of the corner of his eye could see Kagome straighten in her chair and stop what she was doing at this. "Don't be so sure." James said, leaning back. "Inuyasha fought a lot of them when they tried to attack through the Arch. I even saw him cut down at least 50 of them with one swing of his sword."

"Really!" asked the youngest Higurashi. "Yup. And you want to know a secret?" said James leaning in closer to Sota who nodded eagerly. "He saved not only my life, but quite a few Marines as well." said James who whispered it like it was a closely guarded secret. "Wow. He's just as strong as I thought he was." Sota paused for a second in thought. "Who do you think would win in a fight between you and Inuyasha?" he asked curiously. "Hopefully we never have to find out. I don't think I'd be able to dodge that Windscar attack of his." Said James before getting up and stretching a bit. The Robes where starting to make him itch something fierce.

"Sota haven't you bothered the poor man enough for one night?" said Kagome looking over from her homework. "Get out of my room please." She said looking a bit annoyed. "Aw… alright. Good night Kagome. Good night James!" said Sota before walking out of the room.

James walked over to Kagome and looked over her shoulder to see what type of homework exactly she was doing. From a glance it looked like advanced Algebra. "42." Said James, from behind her. She turned to look at him. "What?" she asked with a confused look. "The answer to your last problem, it's not 63, its 42." She looked back at her last question and studied it before realizing he was right. "You know Math?" she asked incredulously.

"Of course." Responded James. "During our training we all had to learn advanced Trigonometry, physics, quantum theory, and lots of others. There's a lot more math involved in fighting than people think." Kagome look back and forth between him and her homework, before asking awkwardly, "Could you help me with this? Math is defiantly my worst subject." "Sure." Said James, shrugging before taking a knee next to her desk.

The next morning Kagome woke up late, again. She hurriedly dressed, shoved down some breakfast, gave her mom a hug and an off to school. She noticed that James hadn't been around all morning, according to her mother anyways, which was odd considering that he was supposed to be keeping an eye on her. She dismissed it however and focused on getting to school on time, managing to make it in time to talk to her best friends Yuri, Eri and Ayumi. Even Hojo popped in to say hello and give her some flowers that were supposed to keep your blood pressure down.

"Did you hear this Mr. Kurisakie is out sick today?" asked Yuri, as they walked down the hall to their first class, sociology. "Yeah, supposedly he got really sick late last night, so we're supposed to have a substitute teacher today." Said Eri, looking concerned for her teacher. "Oh, I've heard about him." Said Hojo, walking beside Kagome. "A lot of people are talking about him. He's supposed to be an American that used to be a soldier. He's got these scars all over him."

They arrived outside their sociology class, the one with the American substitute teacher, said goodbye to Hojo, and walked inside to see the class siting oddly still and quiet even though the bell hadn't even rung yet. The three girls turned to look at the substitute teacher that had caused such gossip. Kagome's jaw dropped open and she was positive it had hit the floor. Standing in front of the desk, in an expensive looking suit and tie, stood James. "Have a seat please, class is about to start." Said James, giving no recognition that he even recognized Kagome. The bell rung, and the girls walked to their seats, Kagome in a state of shock and horror.

* * *

Hahaha. A Spartan Super Soldier teaching a Highschool class. Should be an interesting class huh? Hope nobody decides to misbehave.I know that's not traditionally how Japanese schools work but I dnt care. Accept it cause that's how its gunna be

I'm going to be updateing a lot more hopefuly. Ive got my inspiration back and im ready to rock these chapters out. Hopefuly ill be able to keep my word.

I was writeing a lot of this why takeing breaks from playing Dead Space 2. My god…. That's a messed up scary game. Im screaming like a little girl while playing that game. *shudders*

More soon! Take care now.

Review damnit!


End file.
